


Red Target

by TriceNorthman



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriceNorthman/pseuds/TriceNorthman
Summary: After almost dying in Kashmir, August Walker decides to start a new life waiting for no one to find him. Things begin well in Scotland, but what will happen when someone else gets into his plan to disappear?





	1. Chapter 1

Red Target

Chapter 1

After surviving the helicopter crash in Kashmir, India, August Walker found a way out of the country, and he disappeared, making believe Hunt and the rest of his team that he had died on the mountain.

The incident with the two helicopters resulted in three deaths, two pilots and another military man who was aboard and that Ethan Hunt stole to pursue Walker and prevent the bombs from exploding. He got it. The bombs did not explode but he was about to die at the hands of the traitor agent.

In the end, after crossing the border and leaving India, Walker arrived to China to board a plane that would take him out of there in a matter of a few hours. Nobody was chasing him because his body fell down, and Hunt did not even bother to make sure of his death. That gave him the advantage, the necessary one he needed to flee and settle in a new country.

His appearance attracted a lot of attention at the Beijing airport, but only because of his physique. He was taller than most, and his Caucasian features made it impossible for him to go unnoticed. However, he was calm. As if he had not just suffered an accident that nearly cost him his life.

“A plane ticket to Glasgow, please.” He kindly asked the young woman behind the counter. He was informed that there was a stopover in Frankfurt, and that the flight would last almost twenty hours. August accepted and paid in cash the ticket, which surprised the employee although she did not say a word about it.

Of course, he used a false identity.

Henry Walker embarked on a flight to Glasgow, Scotland, to start a new life.

&&&

Exhausted after almost a full day of travel, Henry Walker finally stepped on Scottish territory.

The weather was wet and cold, but it was something he expected. In spite of bad weather, tourists invaded the town walking through the main streets where big luxury hotels reigned.

“Hello, I’m Henry Walker. I want a room.” He said to the pudgy man behind the counter of the modest hotel in the downtown. He could afford a much better room, but going unnoticed during the first weeks was essential. Besides, he had seen himself in worse situations.

“Here you go.”

“Thank you.”

He grabbed the key and walked up the stairs to the top floor. The hotel had five floors and was well looked after. Upon walking into the room, the first thing he did was to close the curtains and put his little travel bag on the bed.

He turned on one of the lamps on either side of the bed, and the room was dimly lit. He did not need more, and it would soon get dark. Henry was exhausted and his body began to pay the consequences of the stress suffered for the last days. The fight with Hunt was tough despite being bigger than him, and surviving that fall…

That would provoke him nightmares for a while.

What he needed at that moment was a good hot shower.

He undressed as quickly as he could, stretching his muscles and looked at himself in the full-length mirror in front of him. He was completely naked, and his physique was impressive. Any woman would have fallen before him even with the numerous wounds and bruises. His strong arms and abdomen were plagued with bruises, but he didn’t care. Luckily the wounds on his face were barely visible, and they’d disappear in a few days. He checked his body from top to bottom in front of the mirror, and smiled crookedly, remembering that probably Ethan Hunt felt much worse after the beating.

Walking into the bathroom he turned on the hot water tap in the shower. Soon everything would be covered in steam and he’d enjoy a bit of relaxation. For the moment he remained with his hands resting on each side of the sink, and concentrated on the snow-white porcelain. He relived in his mind every second of what was almost his last day on Earth, and he didn’t like at all. He was strong and very well trained both physically and psychologically, but when that helicopter fell…

“That’s enough!” He snapped and hit the sink with both hands. The blow hurt his hands, but he ignored it and walked into the cabin so the hot water erased all traces of his traumatic experience.

His battered body was barely able to register the almost boiling water that fell on his back. It burned him, yes, but he needed that somehow that pain acted like a balm dragging all the suffering experienced. He wished to get rid of all the pain caused so he could start over, as he had done countless times before.

John Lark had died on that mountain, as had August Walker. The last thing that remained was the last name, but nothing more. And with such a common surname there was no risk of being discovered. He had left the United States, and everyone believed he died in an accident. The odds of someone recognizing him in Scotland were remote and almost nonexistent.

After a half an hour shower and with only a towel around his waist, he felt much better. The pain still persisted but he was almost completely relaxed. He looked at himself in the mirror and made a decision.

The mustache had to disappear.

However, he was too tired to shave at that moment. It would have been a great effort and he was in no condition for it. He just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep the whole night.

&&&

For the first time in years, the alarm on his cell phone did not ring to warn him to wake up. He only opened his eyes when a small slit of light filtered through the curtains, hitting directly against his face. He immediately opened them but remained laying down. It took him a few seconds before remembering that he was safe now and no one was after him.

He stood there, motionless, watching the ceiling, thinking on what he would do on his first day as a free man. Hiding and being alert were no longer priorities, however, he would always look over his shoulder to avoid being caught by surprise. The big guys would send a cleaning unit to the mountains of Kashmir to get rid of the accident’s remains, and if they didn’t find a corpse that matched with him, they would begin to suspect that August Walker didn’t actually die that day. But nobody knew what really happened, not even Ethan Hunt himself and he was the only one who was there. His best option was for them to think that during the explosion his body volatilized and that his remains would have dispersed along the mountain.

He sat down at the foot of the bed, still completely naked, and breathed deeply a few times. He still felt very sore, but the sooner he moved the better he would feel.

Standing up, he flexed arms and legs several times, enduring the pain and feeling better afterwards. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He looked at himself in the mirror and touched his beard, perhaps saying goodbye to the mustache that had accompanied him until then. He grabbed the disposable blade and soaked it, getting rid of his previous appearance to look like a new man.

&&&

As soon as he got out on the street, he had to fasten his leather jacket because the air was cold and irritated his freshly shaved face. The snow was still piling up on the sidewalks and it was expected to continue snowing for the next few days. However, Henry chose to ignore the cold and kept strolling. He hadn’t eaten anything since the airplane’s disappointing dinner, and his stomach was beginning to roar like an enraged animal. There were many elegant restaurants full of well-groomed people, but he never liked being like others. He was still a simple man and preferred to eat something that had less class but was more delicious.

Maybe that’s why he ended up walking into a cafeteria situated not far from his hotel, where people lined up waiting for a table or just a take-away order. The food had to be good, he thought, and opened the door, standing at the end of the line.

Despite the amount of people packed inside the place, he didn’t have to wait long for his turn to arrive. He preferred to ask for a table to have a quiet breakfast instead of wandering around without any destination. He wasn’t yet familiar with the town, and going out at night was something he liked for the time being.

Only fifteen minutes later he got a table for one by the windows, and a very kind waitress brought him a cup of coffee. It tasted delicious, and when he had just drank a bit, another waitress, much younger than the first, greeted him kindly.

“Good morning, sir, I’m Celine, and I’ll be your waitress today. How can I serve you?” Henry looked her up and down, enjoying the view. The girl, because she wouldn’t be more than twenty-five, was very pretty. Tall, slender, pale skin, long, wavy, red hair, and beautiful emerald eyes. “Have you had a chance to take a look at our menu?”

“I’m afraid not, sorry.” He replied with a charming smile.

“All right, I’ll give you a few more minutes then.” And before he could thank her, the young woman disappeared to attend another customer.

Suddenly, the morning had just improved. That girl was the first person to treat him well since he arrived to Scotland. No employee had smiled or spoken with respect to him except for her, and he thought that cafeteria was a good place to have breakfast.

And maybe also lunch and dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was still afternoon and the children were accompanied by their mothers at the end of the various after-school activities, but in Glasgow the darkness came very soon, especially if the sky was overcast and threatened to unleash a big storm.

Henry – the name he was getting used to – decided to go for a walk despite the bad weather. While others ran to shelter themselves from the cold air and the possibility of rain, he walked calmly ignoring the bad day.

The stores were still open to public but very few customers were inside. It was Thursday and most of them had to go home to get dinner ready and relax a little bit before going to bed. They had to work and go to school the next day, so staying up late and enjoying the nightlife was not an option chosen by many.

The first night he didn’t leave the hotel, he couldn’t explore the surroundings because he was exhausted. Neither his body nor his mind were able to resist fatigue beyond a hot shower. But tonight Henry was feeling strong, willing to find a safe place to go if he were discovered. He did not like the idea of continuing to flee, but it was necessary if he wanted to have an escape plan. He was absorted in his own thoughts despite the amount of looks – almost all feminine – that he attracted after his change of appearance. The lack of beard and a mustache made him look younger, more attractive, and allowed his deep blue eyes to stand out even more over his dark hair.

What started as a short walk suddenly turned into a long journey back, but Henry did not care. He was more than trained to endure the pain, the rain, the snow and almost anything that fell on his shoulders. After all, not long ago he had survived a terrible helicopter crash with just a few bruises, and as a special bonus he managed to make those who chased him to believe that he was dead.

That made him relax a little each time he thought about what happened. He thought he would get over it sooner, that he’d be able to accept it and move on, but it wasn’t becoming easy for him. The nightmares chased him when he slept but the memories remained in his mind at all times. He did not socialize with many people, so chatting with another human being to forget about his problems was not something Henry could count on.

Except that nice waitress. But he couldn’t fool himself, she just did her job and continued behaving in the same way with the next customer. Also, a distraction like that would bring him more problems.

It was late, he looked down at his watch and saw that he had lost track of time. He took a break sitting down on an old painted wooden bench to observe the increasingly lonely stree. There was light in the windows of the houses and nearby flats, but outside there was hardly any noise. Some cars circulating at high speed, animals rummaging through garbage for something to eat, and a few teens laughing and returning home from a workout.

Except that, Henry was able to hear his breathing in a quiet atmosphere.

&&&

The last shift of the day was over and Celine’s feet were barely able to keep her up. She was very tired and the tips were not worth the effort. Almost all of her customers were men who preferred to try touching her butt instead of rewarding her for not sending them to hell at the first chance. But that was her job, which allowed her to pay for her studies at the college in order to become a nurse.

“Hey Celine, some of us are going out to have a drink, you in?” Susan, her co-worker, asked her. “One night only for girls, what do you say?” She would have loved it but she was too tired.

“Sorry, not tonight. My whole body hurts.”

Susan came over and took her hands. She was older than she was, she was close to forty, and maybe that was why she took great care of Celine. She had no children of her own and saw her like her little girl. “You’re twenty-four years old, honey, if you don’t have fun now, when are you going to do it?”

Celine smiled because Susan always used to ask the same question. “It’s Thursday and I have to study tomorrow. Having finished the practices doesn’t mean everything is done. Now I must pass the exams and if I go out every night…”

“Okay, I understand. But the weekend is ours, you promise?”

“Promised.”

Susan hugged her and picked her things up to leave. Celine still had a couple of tables to clean up and then she would go home. She wanted to arrive early to study a little, or at least put everything in place for the next day. She looked forward to her day off at work because she could relax and concentrate on her studies. These last exams were crucial, and if she wished to build a good future outside of a restaurante, she had no choice but to work hard for it.

The owner said goodbye to her and as soon as she walked out, he turned off the lights of the local and both went in opposite directions. The night was freezing, and not even her coat and huge scarf were able to warm her. She didn’t live far from work, but she still had at least a twenty minutes walk home. Of course she could have taken the bus but it was a bit scary at midnight and it was almost empty except for some weird guys she preferred not to share a small enclosed space even for a short time.

The strees were deserted at that time because the next day the routine continued for another day. But Celine was used to walk back home when no one else used to. However, her legs moved quickly because of the cold and she was anxious to feel safe in her own apartment.

Suddenly, something caught her attention.

She turned around expecting to meet another passer-by but saw no one behind her. She was sure she had heard footsteps but she thought she had only imagined it. “It’s just the wind.” She whispered and continued walking, almost running. But Celine was right, someone was following her, although that one knew very well how to hide so she wouldn’t realize that she was being watched.

She was short of breath and a cold sweat ran all over her body, but that didn’t stop her. Grabbing her messenger bag tighter she turned in the last corner before reaching her building. She stopped and looked back but again saw nothing sinister or dangerous. No one was chasing her, because who was going to do it? She wasn’t a troublemaker or had enemies. Celine Beckett only worked and studied, and she barely interacted with people beyond her co-workers and customers.

She climbed up the few steps that gave access to the front door of the building and stopped searching in her bag to find the keys. She didn’t stop shaking because she was freezing, and the sweat didn’t help at all. Besides, her heart was beating fast and she knew she wouldn’t feel safe until locking the door of her apartment. 

“Celine.”

The girl choked back a shriek and grabbed her chest tightly. She thought she was going to suffer a heart attack because she felt her heart was trying to get out of her mouth. Needed to breathe deeply a few times before calming down and being able to speak normally.

“What are you doing here, Colin?” She asked surprised. “Was it you who was following me back there?”

The young man, older than her, nodded from the other side of the stairs, staring at her.

“Are you mad? You can’t do these things, they’re weird and…spooky. You can’t follow me like that, do you understand?” The man looked embarrassed, but Celine wouldn’t fall into that trap again. “Hey, you have to accept that there’s nothing between us anymore, okay?”

“I love you.” He replied no more.

“Colin, we’ve already talked about this. We both want different things and that won’t change. You try to make me leave everything for you but I can’t do it. I want to study and get the job of my dreams and all you want is for me to marry you and have a lot of kids.” It wasn’t a crazy story Celine had invented, it was something Colin himself expressed in more than one occasion during their brief relationship. “We had a good time but it’s over. Go home.”

“I won’t give up, Celine.”

“Just go home, Colin. Please.” She opened the door, closing it immediately and without looking back. She was still feeling nervous and all she could do was run up the stairs to her apartment and finally breath a sigh of relief.

The first few times Colin approached her were innocent meetings in the restaurant or when was leaving college. But he had never followed her home from work. In fact, during the time they were together she never invited him to her home. He didn’t know where she lived and Celine preferred it to be like that. She didn’t trust people easily and when things between her and Colin ended, he wasn’t able to accept it and kept calling and begging her to forgive him.

“This has to end.”

She turned on some soft music and left things on the couch. In her small one-bedroom apartment she was happy, but that night she looked through the window before closing the curtains to make sure Colin wasn’t still out there. She couldn’t see him and finally breathed. She walked into bathroom, turned on the hot water and got undressed. She needed a relaxing shower and to rest. A quick and light dinner and she would read a little before going to bed.

Luckily, she’d see things differently in the morning. Maybe she would forget the incident with Colin and he’d realize that it hadn’t been appropriate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Henry got up early and searched online for a quiet place to train. He found a park not far from his hotel and as soon as he came out the door he started running. The streets were full of people in a hurry to get somewhere and he had to dodge several passers-by who didn’t even notice his presence. It was better that way and a few minutes later he arrived at the park.

It was a school day so no children were there playing, so Henry ran for more than an hour until he had trouble breathing and had to stop in a barely traveled area. Resting his hands on his knees he breathed deeply several times until his pulsations began normalizing. The morning was cold again but at least it didn’t looki like it was going to rain, although the atmosphere was still humid. For the young man it was a perfect day because he could breath fresh air in the middle of an almost empty park.

He stretched a little before getting cold, and when he walked back, he realized he had no fresh water with him. He needed to hydrate himself and decided to make a stop at the small restaurant where he had been before. Ten minutes after walking at a good pace he visualized the sign of the place, Ferguson’s, and went there. A part of him was happy to think of such a nice waitress who served him on his first day, and hoped to see her again. Her kind nature made him feel as if all his past had vanished. Stupid, of course, but he couldn’t explain it in any other way.

“Good morning, sir. How can I help you?” Susan, Celine’s co-worker, greeted him at the counter.

He hesitated about asking for the other waitress, but finally declined the idea. “Morning. I’ll have some coffee and french toast, please.”

“Right now, sweetheart.” 

Henry looked around for her, thinking that she’d be in the kitchen or in a storage room, but she didn’t show up. She wasn’t there that day, and his morning did not improve as he thought it would when he made his way to the establishment.

“I believe this won’t be enough for a boy as big as you, my dear,” Susan said smiling. “But if you want something else, just let me know.”

“Thank you.”

Susan shared comments and laughter with some of her co-workers, but Henry chose to ignore what was happening around him. The training had been good for him but his body was still trying to recover from many injuries. So he had breakfast, paid and left a good tip, and walked out. All dressed in black sportswear he attracted enough attention because the garments stuck to his body defining his spectacular figure, and capturing many looks. A couple of teens even whistled at him in a flirting way, and Henry couldn’t help but smile a little while walking back.

&&&

Studying and working was beginning to take its toll on Celine, and some days getting out of bed seemed an impossible mission. However, she worked hard to get something she loved and couldn’t relax for a second. Not even on weekends.

She promised Susan that they would get out but she didn’t feel strong enough for it.

With her elbows down against her small desk and her nose buried in books, Celine got startled by the knock on her door. She didn’t expect visitors, nor had she ordered food, and she had no pending delivery.

She got up reluctantly and put her glasses down on the table. She was numb because she had spent most of the night studying and didn’t even realize it was daylight.

“Who is it?” She asked before opening.

She didn’t get an answer. She wanted to ask again louder, but whoever was at the other side of the door was not going to reply her. She didn’t want to open in case it was Colin with some of his mysterious adventures going on.

“Colin, if it’s you, you need to leave. Please.” Again the silence for an answer and from her lips escaped a long sigh. “Okay, whatever.” She didn’t hear any noise and finally opened the door. She looked at both sides of the corridor and saw no one, but she did find something.

“You have to be kidding me.” She reached down and picked up the red rose and the envelope that was laying on the floor. Closing the door she smelled the flower a moment before setting it down on the small table in front of the couch. Her name was written on the envelope and nothing more, and although she suspected what it was, she was curious.

My beloved Celine,

You may not stop insisting that our relationship is over but I believe that’s not the case. It is possible that you’re going through a hard time in your life, and you think the best thing is to get away from me, but I promise you that you’re making a serious mistake. If being alone will help you then you have no idea of what I’m capable of doing for you, my sweet Celine.

You blame me for loving you like no one else has ever done, and you fear me because you think I’m crazy. Well, that’s what love is, Celine, giving everything for the other person. It’s something that I have done from the beginning but you have not proved the same to me at any time. I am saddened by your attitude but I know that I can make you change your mind, in fact, I will get you to see me as I really am. And only then you will be able to accept that you feel the same for me, and that you’ve been stupid for denying something that was so obvious. I don’t pretend to be disrespectful but you know that I’m right, and I will make sure to make you happy for the rest of my life.

Love you.

Colin.

Celine crumpled the paper and tossed it into the trashcan. She was furious and very disappointed because that man was proving to be a spoiled child unable to accept that there would never be a serious relationship between them. It wasn’t just an innocent obsession. No, now Colin was going further, behaving like a mad man, and that scared her.

She even thought about going to the police and filing a complaint against him, but would it help?

Needless to say, Celine was unable to concentrate on her studies that morning. She was so mad that being locked inside those four walls was too much, and she needed fresh air. She got into the shower, dressed in jeans and a thick sweater, and grabbed her jacket before leaving. She wanted to cry, scream, laugh and hit something, all at the same time. She even cursed the day she met Colin and thought he was a nice guy.

It was cold but she didn’t even notice it, she was so pissed that could only think about that absurd letter. Who did he think he was to try to manipulate her in that way? Things had already gone too far and Celine wouldn’t let that madman to ruin her life.

There was a nearby forest that connected to the park and walked over there. It was a quiet place where she could walk around and try to calm down, because she was fed up with so many stupid things. She was already too tired and stressed with work and studies, but having to endure Colin’s idiocies was causing her a headache.

The park was on the other side of the dense trees, and Celine was relieved to hide behind them in the wooded area. There, the plants grew wild unlike the ones the gardeners took care of in the park, but she always enjoyed more strolling through nature than a perfectly maintained park. There she was able to walk and try to forget the new problem that had arisen in her life.

What if he followed her back home again?

What if he showed up at the restaurant to set up a scene?

What if he went to college to cause her more problems?

&&&

It was getting dark when Henry left the hotel to go for dinner and to keep exploring the nearest areas of the city.

He decided not going to Ferguson’s because he didn’t want to raise suspicions, so he bought something to eat and enjoyed his dinner while strolling. There were more people on the streets and the pubs and clubs were full. So much that people queued at the doors waiting to come in. Some of them would not even get it, but hope is the last thing that gets lost.

“Hi, handsome, are you coming with us?” Some girls asked him when he passed by. “We’d have a great time.”

“No, thanks. On another occasion maybe.” He replied smiling.

“Your lost.” And they laughed.

It was always flattering that younger girls were interested in him, but flirting was not within his plans. At least not yet. If he was in Glasgow was to hide, and he really did not know very well how long he would stay there. It could be weeks, months or years, but at some point he’d change his mind and city. He would even change country.

Dinner was over more than half an hour ago but he was still walking because the night was not so cold and it didn’t look like it was going to rain. He was very close to the park where he had been training, and it was then that he realized that on the other side was a huge and thick forest that stretched like a separation fence. He didn’t notice at first because it was very dark. The park lights weren’t enough to see beyond, but Henry thought that taking a look wouldn’t be a bad idea. It was secluded in plain sight, perhaps ideal for a possible hiding place in an emergency situation. Because the more he knew about the area, the more advantage he’d have over his possible pursuers.

Before crossing he took a long detour. He walked into the park as if he were going to take an innocent walk under the stars, but after making sure there were no passers-by, he decided to cross the imaginary fence until he reached the other side.

“This is not bad.” He muttered after shaking off the small dry leaves stuck in his jacket.

Darkness enveloped everything and only the bright stars in the clear sky provided enough light to see where he was going. The trees were ancient and very robust. They probably had been there longer than the city itself and there was no sign that the area had many visitors. Forests often frighten people, as if hiding a great danger only capable of attacking when one walks into it.

He kept walking until he reached an open area. The nocturnal animals were heard more clearly than before, but Henry did not care. There were no records of wild animal attacks so there was nothing to fear. He looked around and saw there was a particular place where he could hide a vehicle without anyone finding it easily.

“Yeah, a perfect escape plan.”

Instead of inspecting it, he went away, preferring to return when it was daylight to make sure it was a good choice. Besides, there were too many people on the streets, and within a few hours they would be so drunk to decide perhaps that going to the forest to continue drinking was a good idea. Then they’d see him and the questions would began, and the last thing he needed was for his hiding place to be discovered so soon. Or worse, that it became a meeting point for wild parties.

He was already heading back to the park when he heard something. A weak crying coming from not far from where he was. He ignored it at first and kept on his way, but the closer he got, the clearer he heard it. Someone else was there and he grabbed his weapon in case he had to take care of a stranger who could have followed him. Or worse, a professional killer sent to kill him.

He was moving in silence, controlling his footsteps to not make any noise that might alert the intruder of his presence. If there was something he knew to do very well was to hide his trail, and approaching silently was essential. His finger was on the trigger, caressing it gently and waiting to use it when the time came. There was no silencer on the weapon but in such a remote place no one would hear the shot enough to warn the authorities. Also, if he had to get rid of a corpse, he was in a very sutiable place for it. It was after midnight and he could dig a hole deep enough so the body wasn’t found in at least a week. That would give him the time to pick up his things and leave the country before anyone could relate him to the murder.

However, what he saw on the other side of the dense trees was not a spy or a murderer, rather something that surprised him.

A girl.

Actually, a girl he already knew.

He hesitated between walking away or letting himself be seen, but he had no choice when she realized someone else was there.

“Hello? Who is it?” She asked scared.

Henry rolled his eyes because he hadn’t been careful, and he had no option but to get out.

“Who are you?”

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to scare you.” The young woman’s eyes were irritated and she still looked scared. “I was strolling and I heard someone.”

The young girl nodded and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She was trying to hide the fact that she had been crying, but Henry wasn’t going to discuss it either. “You scared me. There are not many people who usually come here for a walk,” she said jokingly. “I guess that’s why I come often.”

“I get it. I’m leaving.” He turned to disappear into the darkness but she stopped him.

“Wait! Do we know each other?”

“I don’t know.” He answered by playing dumb. With the amount of customers she attended in the restaurant, it wouldn’t have been a surprise if she didn’t remember him.

“Yes, of course I know you. You’ve come to the restaurant a few times. Ferguson’s, that’s where I work.” They looked at each other for a second and Henry nodded. “How did you find this place? There are not many people who know about it, and those who have ever been don’t come back frequently.”

“I was strolling, that’s all.”

“Yeah, hope I didn’t spoil your stroll.”

“Of course not.”

“I’m Celine. Celine Beckett.” She held out her hand and he reached out to shake it. The softness of her skin against his was a sensation Henry was not used to. And he liked it.

“Henry Walker.”

“Nice to meet you, Henry.”

“Likewise, Celine.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stepping aside, Celine left him room to sit next to her. Henry hesitated for a moment but finally sat down. There were no words, they were just there staring at the starry sky until she chuckled.

“You know, when I’m here it’s like everything’s gone and the problems are no longer important. I know it’s silly but it always makes me feel better and that’s why I haven’t stopped coming for years.” She confessed, turning her head and giving him a shy smile. “I don’t think there’s another place in the world that could make me feel the same, guess it’s because it seems nobody usually comes and very few people have enough time sit doing nothing, just to contemplate a beautiful night like this one.”

Henry did not speak, he just listened.

“It’s like a fairytale, as if this forest was enchanted and I was the protagonist who gets lost inside to find a new adventure more mysterious than the previous one.” He didn’t understand very well why she was telling him all that. Maybe she just needed to chat with someone about something other than her problems. “Do you like running away from time to time, Henry?”

“Sure.”

“And where do you usually go?”

He shrugged. “I don’t have an usual place. I only walk in search of one that I like, where I feel good and no one bothers me.”

“Sounds good.”

She sighed so loudly Henry worried if she was fine. “I guess I should go back already. It’s late and I have to work tomorrow.” But she didn’t move. “It’s good to be here.”

“Are you okay?”

The question surprised them both, if Henry was being honest with himself. He didn’t use to worry about others, not since he became a traitor agent who only cared about himself. “I’m asking because I thought you were crying. But if you don’t want to talk about it…it’s fine. Not my business.”

“My ex-boyfriend won’t give up, and with the stress of work and classes…well, I think I’ve had too much.” She shrugged and was about to cry again. “I exploded and needed to escape somewhere no one would find me until I wanted to.” Love. A weakness Henry constantly avoided. Of course he had sex whenever he wanted to, but those women meant nothing to him. “Hey, I don’t want to bore you with my problems. Thanks for listening and all that, but it’s time to go home.”

“Do you want me to accompany you?” Henry didn’t know why he was so attentive to her. 

“Yeah, I would like that.”

They were already on the way back when Celine stumbled and fell to the ground. She clutched her leg tightly and when Henry bent down he saw that her pant leg was torn below the knee, and that one of the branches had caused a wound. It wasn’t serious but it didn’t stop bleeding and could get infected.

“Wait.” He took his scarf off and keeping the calm he wrapped it around her leg to plug the wound. “At least in this way it won’t get infected. Can you walk?” The young woman hesitated but with his help she stood up.

“It hurts a lot.” She complained but she wasn’t scared anymore.

“I’ll take you to a hospital.” But she refused. “No, I’m studying nursing. I know what I should do but I need a first aid kit. Let’s leave the park and I’ll ask for a taxi to take me home.”

“No, I’ll take you.”

“No, hey, I don’t want to spoil your nigth even more. You’ve already heard my problems and…”

“I’ll take you.” He said without possibility of reply.

Leaning on his shoulder they began walking slowly but at least Celine’s knee didn’t hurt too much. The scarf kept her from bleeding and the wound wouldn’t infect, but she was beginning to feel colder than normal.

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah, fine. Don’t worry.” But her whole body trembled. “I don’t live far away, so I’ll leave you alone very soon.”

“Don’t say that, no problem.” And seeing her tremble again, he took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. It was huge, she could almost hide inside, but it smelled great.

“And what about you? It’s cold.” She started taking it off but he stopped her. “Henry, I…”

“You will have to indicate me the direction as soon as we leave the park.” He said, ignoring what she was going to say. They left and were already close to the main streets. Some people noticed the peculiar situation, and when Celine indicated that her apartment was nearby, she stumbled and almost fell to the ground.

“Oh shit!” She complained but Henry just picked her up even though she kept telling him it wasn’t necessary. “I can walk, it’s just that I’ve stumbled, that’s it.”

“Don’t argue. You said you live nearby, I can carry you for a little longer.”

Celine closed her mouth and clung to his neck. He smelled very good and she even closed her eyes to enjoy his scent on more than one occasion. But the leg wound was starting to hurt more. It’d be a long night and she’d have to disinfect it before to avoid other problems.

“Where to?” The young woman opened her eyes suddenly and it took her a few seconds to recognize the street.

“There.” She answered pointing with her finger. “You can already put me on the ground, I think I can walk.” But Henry didn’t say a word and continued walking towards the building. It was an old but well-preserved apartment block. Some windows were lit but the street was deserted. It was early for those who were enjoying a free night, and late for those who had to work the next day.

“I will accompany you to the front door.”

He climbed the steps with her still in his arms and when he reached the front door he put her down carefully on the ground. Her leg hurt but she didn’t want to look weaker than she already felt. If she had to cry, she’d do it as soon as she walked into her apartment, but not in front of him.

“Thank you. For everything.” She was about to take off his jacket but he stopped her. “Look, you’ve been very nice and if you want to have a cup of coffee we can go up to my apartment.” What was going on in her head? After the problems she was having with Colin, was she really inviting a stranger to her house for a coffee?

“I would like to.” He replied with his usual calmness.

“Great. Come on.”

It wasn’t easy to climb up the stairs with such strong pain but Celine, leaning on Henry’s shoulder while he held her by the waist, was able to reach the door and open it.

“Come in.”

Henry watched at the place carefully. It wasn’t a big deal, really, but it was cozy. There was a small fireplace that Celine didn’t use, but he cleaned it in a matter of seconds and made it work. Soon the whole room would become warmer and she’d feel much better.

“I’ll go get the first aid kit.” But she did not get very far and was about fall against the ground. Henry moved quickly and caught her before hurting herself even more. “Thanks. I’ve stumbled.”

“It’d be better if you sit down. I’ll go for it.” Celine indicated the place and a few seconds later he was back. “Now I’ll take off the scarf. It may hurt a bit but I’ll do it fast so it doesn’t get too hooked.” She nodded and took off Henry’s jacket. Leaving it on the sofa she waited for the pain. “Ready?”

“Aye.”

“I’ll count to three and take it off, okay?”

Knelt down on the floor in front of her she looked at him and nodded again. “One…” And he pulled the garment off causing her to scream in pain. “Sorry, but it would have been worse if I had counted to three.”

Breathing slowly and deeply, trying to catch her breath and calm down. Celine didn’t imagine that a cut could hurt so much but at least the pain began to subside when Henry was disinfecting the wound. He did it gently, almost fearing to cause her the slightest pain, and then bandaged her leg until the bandage was tight and fastened it with tape to keep it from falling.

“Better?”

“Yes, thank you.” She threw her head back and chuckled.

“What is it?”

“I invited you to my home for coffee and I can’t even stand up, is not that pathetic?” She hated feeling so helpless. “And I want you to know that I don’t usually do these things. I mean, ask a guy I just met to come up to my apartment to have coffee. Well, almost always the phrase “drink coffee” means something else, but…”

“I understand.”

“It’s just my way of thanking you because you’ve been very kind to me, and you didn’t have to.” Henry sat down next to her on the couch and they looked at each other.

“Why were you crying in the woods?” Celine was caught by surprise by the question. She thought she had disguised herself pretty well when they met in the dark, but her eyes probably betrayed her.

“There’s a crumbled paper in that trashcan, take it and you’ll know why.” She replied without further explanation. Henry frowned not understanding but got up and walked to the desk. The trashcan was on one side and he bent down to look for it. It was not difficult because there was only one. “That’s the one. It came in an envelope accompanied by a red rose. The flower is beautiful, really, but I threw it away because I don’t like the meaning it has.”

He smoothed the paper against the table and began reading. To Henry it seemed the letter of a sickly maniac completely obsessed with Celine. It was short but very concise, and in some sentences it even sounded threatening. That man seemed to be in love but his way of expressing himself remembered of a sociopath out of control.

“I was scared and suddenly I couldn’t stay at home anymore. I needed fresh air and that’s why I left. I walked and walked until I got to the park but there were too many people.” She began saying. “Guess I was mad at the world and being surrounded by them made me sick. That’s why I crossed and sat there after walking for hours. I lost track of time and the last thing I wanted was to go home.”

“You could have gone to the restaurant. You have a lot of friends there. Everyone appreciates you and takes care of you.” Those words surprised Celine. How did he know so much about her in such a short time?

“Yes, I thought about it too.” She said without worrying about his words. “But like I said, I needed to be alone.”

“You know,” he turned around with the letter in his hand, “you should not allow anyone to threaten you in this way.” He tossed the paper onto the small table in front of the couch and sat down next to her. “Have you thought about going to the police with this? It’s an evidence, and I’m convinced he would be arrested immediately.”

“Colin always does these things.” She replied as if it didn’t matter. “It’s not the first time. The other night when I was coming home from the restaurant I thought someone was following me. I turned around a couple of times but I didn’t see anyone. I believed I was crazy but when I was opening the front door I heard him call me.”

“Did he follow you home?”

“Aye. He scared me to death, and begged me again to come back with him, that I was the love of his life and he missed me.” Henry waited for more information. “He started telling me that he loved me and he couldn’t stand us not to be together. I told him that I wasn’t interested because he had behaved very possessively with me, and I don’t want that.” Celine was worried, it was written on her face. “When we started dating he seemed like a very tender guy, older than me, and I guess I hoped he wouldn’t want a serious relationship. But it was exactly what he was looking for, and when I told him I wasn’t ready, he couldn’t stand it. He got angry and told me that I was just talking nonsense and that I’d come to my senses very soon. I invited him to have coffee in the restaurant two days later, we sat down at a table during my break and I confessed that I didn’t want to keep dating him. He was furious, screaming that I was stupid for daring to leave him, and that I’d end up regretting it. Susan, my co-worker, yelled at him to get lost and when he saw everyone was against him he left no more. The next night the calls and letters began, and it’s been that way for a couple of weeks or so.” To Henry that confession meant Celine was afraid of that man no matter how hard she tried to hide it. “I expected him to forget about me and find something more interesting to do, but he seems to be more obsessed than he was when we were dating.” Tears flooded her eyes again and she chuckled when realizing she couldn’t stop crying.

“I’ll make some tea, it will help you to relax.”

Perhaps Celine thought her story hadn’t been important to Henry, but he was imagining in his mind what he’d do to Colin if he came across him. It would help him to understand that chasing a woman would bring him many problems.

“And what about you? Are you on vacation?” Celine needed to change the subject. She couldn’t be depressed because of a bad relationship. Nor spend the rest of her life locked up at home. “Tell me about you, Henry.”

He came back with two cups of tea and put them down on the table. He handed her one and Celine savored it. It was delicious.

“Where are you from?”

“London.” He answered no more.

“Well, you don’t have an accent. It’s amazing.” Celine felt very good in his company. “And what do you do for a living?”

“Now I’m unemployed.” He said remembering the mountain fight in India. “But before I was a computer technic.” He added lying. “But I was already bored with that life, and I wanted to start over.”

“And do you already have a job?”

“Not yet, but I’m in it. At the moment I live in a hotel but I think I’ll have to look for something more permanent.” Celine nodded, savoring her tea.

Celine took a pill because her leg was starting to hurt more. She knew she would feel better soon, or at least it wouldn’t hurt so much, but it was also causing her to feel sleepy. She liked to chat with Henry, he was quiet and knew how to listen, but unfortunately she was barely able to keep her eyes open.

“I should leave now, you need to rest and recover.” He got up and picked up the cups to take them to the sink. “But this is my phone number,” and he wrote it down on a sheet of paper, “you can call me whenever you want. And if Colin bothers you again…I’d like to know.”

Celine got startled but nodded. Henry put on his jacket and walked to the door. “Good evening, Celine.”

“Good evening, Henry. And thank you for everything.”

“You’re welcome.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It hadn’t even dawned but Henry was already on the street on his way to the park. He was wearing his sport clothes and ran a few kilometers before turning aside and crossing into the woods. The race suited him, he needed to clear his mind after the strange night he had, but actually, he enjoyed sharing time with Celine.

The place looked different under daylight, especially since the sun was starting to rise and no storms were expected. Although the weather in Scotland is very changeable, Henry could almost sniff the air and be sure that the rain wouldn’t ruin his plans. Also, after the previous night he needed to clear his ideas, think clearly and focus on not believing that he was on vacation. He had to make sure the place was the right one to become a good escape plan if the situation required it, and Henry was beginning to realize that it had many possibilities. Going deeper than on other occasions, he understood there were very few people – almost none – who went there regularly. It wasn’t a route designed for runners, rather it was a piece of virgin land that had never been used for building and it didn’t look like they were going to do anything very soon.

The trees provided darkness and intimacy even with the sun shining, and that’s why it felt so good there. Hiding a vehicle was possible because the space between the vegetation was wide, but he liked more to find an area full of huge bushes which were perfect to hide a large car behind them without attracting attention. He had a secret bank account under a false name – Henry Walker – with enough funds to live more than a decade in different cities without being located. Working was not an option for now, but he needed to find a more appropriate place to live. He would call too much attention if he stayed at the hotel indefinitely, and the last thing he wanted was for some absurd rumor to reach ears of American authorities. They were not stupid and would end up tying ends. They would send someone to make sure, and that someone could be Ethan Hunt. He would recognize him even after his change of looks, so his priority was to move somewhere else.

Standing there in solitude, he visualized the path he would follow if he were discovered, and after walking a little further, he found an exit that connected directly to a secondary and little-traveled road. It wasn’t easy to find if you hadn’t studied the terrain before, and in a chase on foot he’d have an advantage because he was already familiar with the place.

“I like this.” He said out loud.

He started jogging back and returned to the same place he had arrived to, although he was cautious when crossing to the park. It was early and there were not many people so he could run a little longer before going back to town. He was hungry and needed to eat before he started getting dizzy.

And he knew very well where he would go.

&&&

“Well, are you going to tell me what happened to you?” Susan cornered her in the kitchen and Celine knew that she wouldn’t let her out until she answered the question. “You’re acting weird and I’ve seen you walk very slowly. Are you okay?”

Celine thought about making up an excuse and not talk about Henry, but all the ones in her mind were ridiculous. She avoided pronouncing his name, but confessed the truth because no lie would be good enough for Susan. That woman was like a human polygraph.

“I slipped and cut myself with a branch.”

Susan raised her eyebrows waiting for more information. “I went for a walk in the park and it was dark.”

“And what were you doing at night in the park? Don’t you know it’s dangerous?” Celine rolled her eyes. “Don’t look at me like that, baby girl, you know very well that I’m right. At that time and in a lonely park you can only find some weirdo trying to take advantage of you.”

“You’re crazy, and you’ve watched too many horror movies.” She said before leaving the kitchen to tend to her customers.

While she was moving her leg hurt her less, but during her rest she had no choice but to sit down to keep it from hurting her even more. That morning she had taken another pill with breakfast, but it would have been more effective if she had stayed at home resting. Regrettably, Celine couldn’t afford to miss a day’s work for a cut, and she did not tell anyone she had been hurt.

“Here.” Susan handed her a bag of ice and Celine accepted it willingly.

“Thank you.” Lifting her pant leg and being careful not to ruin the bandage, she put the ice pack on the wound. The cold did wonders with her aching leg despite not being a hot day. “It didn’t hurt so much in the morning, but now…” Susan placed a lock of hair behind her ear. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry. I just need a little rest and I’ll be as good as new.”

“Why don’t you go home?”

“You know why.” They were both women who knew how to take care of themselves, and they had been doing it for a long time. In fact, when Celine started working in the restaurant, it was Susan who was in charge ot teaching her everything necessary to obtain the best tips and not allowing too “friendly” customers to take advantage of her. “Besides, it’s just a scratch. It hurts now but it’ll be gone in a couple of days. I am fine.”

“Okay, but if it hurts a lot…”

“I know.”

Susan returned to work but Celine still had a few minutes left before her break was over. The place was not very crowded but soon the customers would walk in mass and the madness would begin. Apart from Susan there were two more waitresses, but when they had so many customers all of them had to work as a team if they wanted to get good benefits.

She looked down at her watch and sighed. It was time to return. She pulled down her pant leg and stood up. At first she felt a throbbing pain but she took a deep breath and started walking. With each step she took, she felt better and knew that she had to focus on her work to be able to ignore the pain.

“Are you all right?” Susan asked whispering when she saw her coming in. Celine just nodded and gave her a small smile. “If you need something just tell me.”

“Thank you.”

She was about to grab her notepad to greet the next customer but Susan stopped her. “By the way, that handsome boy who has been coming here is at the bar. Why don’t you go to attend him?” And before she could answer Susan was already walking away with a wide smile on her lips.

Celine shook her head laughing and walked towards her customer. When she saw Henry, her face lit up, and although he barely reacted, it was clear that he was glad to see her too.

“Good morning, sir, I’m Celine and I’ll be your waitress today. How can I serve you?” She asked him how she did with all her customers.

“Good morning, miss. I’ll take orange juice, coffee and french toast, please.” He replied equally politely.

“Very good. I will pass your order and it’ll be ready soon.” Celine delivered the note to the kitchen but did not move from the bar. “I was hoping you would come back to thank you again. You helped me a lot and…”

“It was nothing.”

“I don’t see it that way. Anyone else would have left me there and I’d have to manage it by myself, but you did not. Thanks, Henry.”

“You’re welcome, Celine.”

The young woman attended her next customer grinning as if she were crazy but couldn’t care less what they thought of her. For some reason she felt safe with him on the local and on more than one occasion she saw Henry watching her. It didn’t feel strange at all, but why? They barely knew each other, and for him it was also something new that he wasn’t used to.

“How is your leg?” He asked when the young girl had her back to him while getting coffee ready.

“Better.” She lied.

“You’re lying.” He wasn’t looking at her face and she didn’t understand how he had noticed. “How is your leg?” He asked again.

Celine turned and looked at him with a cup of coffee in her hands. At the moment she had no customers to attend to and decided it was time for a good coffee. Also, she needed it. She didn’t rest well the night before with the pain in her leg because the pills stopped working at midnight.

“It still hurts but it’s getting better. I know.” Putting the cup down on the bar they stared at each other. “How did you know I was lying?”

“I’ve seen you walking weird a couple of times.”

“You’re very good at watching.”

Henry turned his head slightly. “It’s not hard to guess when you know what you’re looking for.”

“Did they teach you that in informatic academy?” Henry remained silent but she chuckled. “Just kidding.” It seemed like he was offended but a second later he smiled and they both relaxed. “Sorry, I don’t know when to shut my mouth sometimes.”

“It doesn’t matter. Have you ever heard from Colin again?”

Celine shook her head and took a sip of her coffee. “But I will soon receive another of his letters, or he’ll call me, or he’ll end up waiting for me in front of my building like a madman.” It was sad but she wasn’t wrong. She had already learned the absurd and a bit sinister routine of her ex-boyfriend, and she wouldn’t be surprised to see him go through the restaurant’s door at any time.

Henry exhaled and leaned down to speak in a lower voice. “I know you don’t want to hear it but you should go to the police.” Celine was about to interrupt but he didn’t let her. “You think deep down he’s a good guy who’s just a little obsessed, but you know he’s not like that. You’re scared, it’s written on your face, and last night in the park you were crying because of those gifts he leaves you in front of your door.” Celine ducked her head. “Don’t tryto deny it because it’s more than obvious. If that man goes a step further, what do you think he will do?” Denying it to him would be nothing but stupid. It was clear Henry knew very well how affected she felt, and hoped he was the only one who saw it so clearly. She did not need more people to get involved in her problems.

“And do you believe reporting him to police will make him stop?” She snapped, whispering. “Yeah, I’m pissed because it’s not normal for him to behave in that way, but I can’t do anything to make him understand that he’s acting crazy.”

“Do you want me to make him understand?”

The question left Celine in shock, who did not expect anyone to be willing to act for her and deal with the serious problem at hand. But what exactly did he mean by that?

“Look,” the young woman said, putting the cup down on the bar again, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I believe this is not the place for it. Why don’t you come to my apartment tonight and explain it to me?” Maybe she sounded in a flirtatious way, but Celine just needed to find a solution and Henry could help her with it. She hoped not in a violent way, but at least they would both talk about it without gossiping ears around them.

“What time?” He asked no more.

“I have a break at noon and then I gotta go to work until midnight. I’ll leave at that time so it will take me about twenty minutes to arrive…”

“I’ll wait for you in the back of the restaurant.” He pulled out his wallet, paid and left a good tip, and walked away without waiting for Celine’s answer.

“He’s like a fucking spy…” She whispered, finishing her coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Henry watched Celine at noon when leaving the restaurant to go on her way to her apartment. He decided to follow her without her noticing to make sure Colin did not show up to scare her.

However, he didn’t know very well why he suddenly felt the need to protect her from any danger. They didn’t know each other, they had barely talked a couple of times, and during those conversations the recurring theme had been her crazed ex-boyfriend. Celine was scared and very stressed, it didn’t take a fortune teller to notice, and she used to look too many times over her shoulder worried that Colin would have followed her back home. He had nothing better to do, and thanks to his cell phone and the countless apps to find a place to live, Henry could do both things at the same time.

He made sure she walked into the building and stayed nearby for a few more minutes in case a man showed up. He had no idea how Colin looked like, but he would surely recognize him if he saw him behaving strangely. If he stood in front of the building looking at her window he would know it was him.

As Celine explained, she had a three-hour break before returning to the restaurant for the night shift. That time gave Henry the opportunity to keep exploring the town and find an apartment to settle in more permanently.

He liked the area where his hotel was. It was quiet and touristy but at night there were hardly any sounds. Besides, it was close to the restaurant, the park and Celine’s apartment. He knew the area very well because he had spent the last few days getting familiar with it, so finding an apartment nearby was the best option. He thought that he would have to make an appointment with a real estate agent during the week, but the woman he spoke to on the phone told him that her appointment had been cancelled and that she could make room for him.

Henry went to the address the woman indicated and waited for Sabrina Finley to appear to show him the place. He kept looking around deciding if he liked the area or not, but it wasn’t far from the hotel where he was staying, and he’d just have to memorize a new route. Nothing else.

“Mr. Walker?”

Henry stared at the woman he had spoken to on the phone and shook hands with her. “I’m Sabrina Finley, we’ve been talking about an apartment you’re interested in.” 

“Yes, that’s it.”

She looked towards the building and back to him. Henry felt watched, but he did not know very well why. “You seem like a man who could afford something much better than an apartment in this part of the town, what attracts you to this place?”

“I like it to be discreet. I don’t like big luxuries.” He explained and she nodded, then they went to the front door. Henry opened it for her, which made the woman blush slightly, and they both climbed into the elevator to the top floor. The building was more modern than the one Celine lived in, but Henry couldn’t care less.

“Well, here we are.” Sabrina opened the door and showed him inside. “The previous occupant took all the furniture with him so there would be no problem for you to come in a couple of days. There is a furniture story very close to here, several supermarkets, schools, parks and the apartment also has a parking space included in the price if you own a vehicle.”

“How many bedrooms?” He ignored everything she said since he was already looking out the living room window. He could see the park from there thanks to the height, and even the restaurant sign.

“Two bedrooms, one of them with en suite bathroom, a toilet in the corridor, combined kitchen and living room, and a small room in the hallway that the previous occupant used as a storage room.”

“I’m staying.”

Not even a real estate agent as experienced as Sabrina Finley could avoid being surprised. Henry Walker was nothing like the rest of people she had dealt with in the past. Nobody – and that means nobody ever – made a decision so fast. Especially after only seeing one apartment without having anything else to compare it with.

“Really?”

“Yes. When can I move?”

“I can have the necessary documentation ready in two days.”

“All right. Let me know when everything is done.”

Henry walked to the door and disappeared. There was nothing else to talk about, he already had a place to live and it was very well placed for his own plans. He hoped he didn’t have to leave the country soon because he liked Scotland. There was a lot to discover there and it was a safe place.

&&&

After waking up from a brief nap, Celine cleaned her home a little, and then sat down at the desk to study before leaving. She needed to concentrate on her routine even if Henry’s words still resonated in her head. Besides, the anguish of finding Colin again somewhere caused her a headache, and she hated feeling so overwhelmed just because a man was not able to forget her.

She reviewed her notes for more than an hour, and then went to take a shower and change clothes. She needed to relax a little before going to work, and before she had a curious and strange conversation with her new friend Henry.

Susan arrived at the restaurant at the same time as her, and they walked in together. Her friend noticed that she was out of breath and wondered if she had come running. She worried that she was always so busy because she only had one job, the one as a waitress, but for Celine it was only temporary. A simple job that helped her pay for her studies and bills, but which she would leave as soon as she got her dream.

And Susan was very concerned that Celine would forget her when she no longer worked in the restaurant.

“Are you okay?” She asked as they changed and put on their uniform, which consisted on black pants and a red t-shirts.

Celine looked at her strangely. “Sure, why?” Susan shrugged but didn’t answer. “I’m just tired. It’s been a very hard week and I think I need more rest.” But Susan did not believe it and Celine was beginning to remember Henry’s words. Maybe it was obvious that she was worried about Colin’s continued appearances and that scared her a little bit.

“You study too much, honey, you need to take it easy or you’ll end up getting sick.” Celine had already heard the same phrase before and she loved that her friend cared so much about her. “And if that guy who doesn’t stop coming here was as smart as you are he would have asked you on a date already.”

The young girl was left with her mouth hanging open. “Oh come on, don’t try to pretend you haven’t noticed. He likes you and I think you like him.” Approaching her, she made a confession. “He came here on your day off and you could tell he expected to see you. At first I thought it was just my imagination but his eyes light up every time he sees you. And you, my dear,” she added, pointing with her finger at Celine, “can’t stop smiling all the time when he’s here.” Unable to reply, Celine finished changing her clothes and went to the dining room to tend to the customers.

Was it possible that this handsome man had noticed her?

She couldn’t let that thought cloud her judgment, especially since Susan might be wrong – as she had been in the past – and were only imaginations of the woman who always tried to find her a mate.

The night shift was the hardest but the better for all the waitresses to get the best tips. The kitchen was full of orders and Susan and Celine didn’t stop running for more than two hours in a row. The customers had dinner, left, and others sat down in a matter of minutes. Something perfect for Celine to forget about Colin and the stress she was supporting on her shoulders.

And then he showed up.

When Celine and Henry spoke, he told her that he’d wait for her in the back of the restaurant at the end of her shift, but he didn’t talk about coming to dinner. However, there he was, waiting in line to be attended, and allowing the turn to all those who would be accommodated in the sections of the restaurant where Celine wasn’t working on.

“Hi, I wasn’t expecting to see you until later.” She approached him with the notebook in hand and greeted him kindly.

“I thought I could eat something before. If you don’t mind.”

Celine was surprised because he was really considerate. Actually, she wasn’t used to that, none of the guys she had dated in the past cared about those details. But as soon as she saw him sitting down in her section, and without being aware of it, Celine suddenly felt much more secure. As if somehow Henry protected her doing nothing at all.

“No, of course I don’t care.” She stood there grinning as he stared at her. “Well, what do you want for dinner?”

“Do it for me. I’m sure you’ll choose better than me.” He replied amused.

“Done.”

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her co-worker staring at them both and giggling like a schoolgirl, and Celine rolled her eyes. It wouldn’t take her long to question her during her break, and she wouldn’t give up until she knew what was happening between them. She tried to avoid her as much as she could, in fact, she was too busy to chat, and her break wouldn’t be until another half hour. That gave her a little time to think clearly and convince Susan that they were just two friends.

However, the night was about to be a little more funny than Celine imagined, and she had to admit that she didn’t like that two girls were flirting with him even though Henry wasn’t taking them seriously. He seemed more focused on not losing sight of the waitress than on anything else, but the girls didn’t give up. They were almost teenagers, probably a couple of college girls enjoying a night of partying and taking advantage of any opportunity that came in their way.

“I’m Marcia and she’s my best friend, Kerry. What’s your name?” The brunette asked him, still staring at him.

“Henry.”

“I like that name.” Kerry added, whose dyed blond hair was already beginning to show its true color. And it wasn’t blond. “Hey, why don’t we eat something fast and let’s the three of us to party? We’re in college, and you know what’s being said about college.”

“What’s being said about college?” He asked, playing fool.

Kerry and Marica giggled like two little girls and Celine felt nauseous as she watched the scene.

“What’s wrong with the girls today? They see a handsome guy and throw themselves at him like beasts,” Susan told her when they were both waiting for their orders in the kitchen. “Have you seen them? They’re drooling over him, and the poor boy doesn’t even blink. He must be used to it.”

“You think so?” Celine asked curiously.

Susan laughed and stared at her as if she were stupid. “Are you serious? Have you really looked at him? That man is impressive and those wolves are going to try anything for him to go with them. And if you wanted to, he would leave with you in the blink of an eye.”

“I don’t believe Henry is like that.” Celine couldn’t keep his name from slipping out of her mouth. Susan grinned broadly and moved closer to her. “Henry? Well, I see you know him better than I thought.” Ready to reply, Celine had no chance because her order was in front of her and she grabbed it. It was Henry’s, and she took advantage of the interruption to scare away that pair of fools.

“Your dinner is ready.” She said cheerfully, placing the dish in front of him. “And I think this customer would like to have dinner without an audience.” She added, looking at both of them.

“He’s the one to decide, don’t you think?” The brunette asked with superiority.

“I would like to have a quiet dinner.” Henry answered and the girls were left with their mouths hanging open. They weren’t used to being rejected by anyone, not a boy, but he was a man, and he wouldn’t be dazzled by a couple of college newcomers who thought they were the center of the universe.

Marcia and Kerry did not believe that Henry had kindly asked them to leave, and one of them spilled the glass of water on the table before getting up and out the door. Celine sighed in embarrassment and went in search of a cloth to dry it and when she came back Henry took her hand.

“Thank you, you didn’t have to do it.”

The young girl enjoyed the contact between their hands, and it took her a second before answering. “It was nothing. We’re used to seeing this kind of scenes around here, but it was clear that they were bothering you so…”

“Thank you.” He said again.

The rest of the night was much calmer, though some drunken customers tried to make Celine to behave kinder than usual to them. She was used to it but Henry had to restrain himself on more than one occasion not to kill any of them. Even Celine realized that every time something similar happened, Henry didn’t take his eyes off her.

“Another twenty more minutes and we’ll be finished.” Susan told her friend when they had a break. “I’m so tired that I’m barely able to stand up. My whole body hurts. It’s been a very long shift.”

Celine chuckled but she was just as exhausted as she was. However, she had to be positive with herself because those long and exhausting shifts meant more money to pay her studies. There were hardly any customers dining, and the few who were still sitting down seeme to want the night to last forever. They were comfortable, drinking and laughing. Something Celine could barely do since she concentrated all her energies in college and at work.

“Your friend has already left.” Celine had noticed but didn’t worry because she knew she would see him later. “But he tipped us good, as he always does.”

Henry watched from the alley as people were enjoying themselves despite the cold, as he had done when he was younger. In a simpler time in which espionage and betrayal were not part of him. Now he had become a traitor that everyone thought dead. A man who could not reveal his past because doing so he would end up leaving Glasgow to start a new life somewhere else. And he was beginning to like the town he was hiding in.

“Hi, have you been waiting long?” Celine’s voice startled him and she noticed. “Sorry, I didn’t want to scare you.”

“You haven’t, I was just distracted.” She no longer wore the uniform but her normal clothes. “Do you want to go for a walk?”

“Sure, but towards my apartment, if you don’t mind. I’m exhausted.”

“We can leave it for another time…”

“No!” She hurried to say. “It’s just that I could use to chat with someone about the things that are worrying me lately. And if it’s in my house…well, much better. I don’t want to worry Susan, she already has enough, and she’d go crazy if she knew what’s happening.”

They started walking towards Celine’s apartment, and when they had only been strolling for about five minutes, it started raining. None of them had an umbrella but they didn’t seem to care. Henry offered walking on the outer side of the sidewalk so she could take shelter under the buildings’ roofs, and to Celine it seemed a nice gesture on his part.

“I thought it wasn’t going to rain today.” He commented. “But in Scotland the weather is very treacherous.” Celine laughed but agreed. “I have news, I have found an apartment and I’ll move in a couple of days.”

“You…have you found an apartment in one day?” Henry’s answer was to nod and she thought it was great. She wished she had been as lucky as him when she looked for her apartment because it took her almost a month to decide. “Well, I’d love helping you with the moving, if you want.” Henry’s possessions were sparse and he wouldn’t need help, but he liked the idea.

They kept chatting on their way and just when they were about to cross the street a huge truck at full speed soaked them.

Literally.

“Oh God, it’s frozen!” Celine shouted but instead of staying there cursing the driver, Henry grabbed her hand and they ran towards the building. He looked for the keys and opened the door quickly. They climbed the stairs and walked into the room. It was cold and Henry didn’t hesitate to light the fireplace to heat the apartment.

“That guy is a real asshole!”

“I know, but what’s done is done. Go to the bathroom, take off those wet clothes and take a hot shower. When you get out, you will feel much better.”

“And what about you?”

“I’m fine.”

Celine walked into the bathroom because she was freezing. Her whole body trembled and in just twenty seconds she got rid of all the wet clothes. Throwing everything on the floor, she stepped into the shower and sighed as the hot water touched her skin and she moaned in genuine pleasure while Henry heard from the other room.

That moan caused a series of reactions in him that were very difficult to control. She was in there, completely naked, and with hot water running down her delicate skin.

He tried concentrating on the task at hand, but every time he heard her moaning, the idea of going into the bathroom and taking her in his arms became more and more irresistible. And not just as if she were any woman, no, because when he was with Celine his instinct to protect her was tremendously huge. He felt he had to take care of her even though he barely knew her, a feeling he wasn’t used to and didn’t completely understand. However, things improved when instead of listening her moaning she began to sing. She wasn’t a great singer, not at all, but at least it was a way of forgetting that she was naked on the other side of a thin door.

“You don’t know how to sing, in fact, you’re terrible at it.” Celine was left with her mouth hanging open when she saw him in front of her in the shower, but instead of kicking him out, her grimace of astonishment turned into a broad smile.

“Really? Is that the first thing you ever thought of?” She looked down at those sculpted abs and strong arms. She wanted to look lower, much lower, but she preferred to look up and fix her eyes on his. “Why are you here?”

“I believed you would want company.” He answered no more, stroking both her arms up and down. “And I’m sure you’d warm up quicker if I helped you.” He added by tilting his head and kissing her long, pale neck. Celine melted into his lips that caressed and pressed her sensually. “But if you don’t feel like it…”

“Shut up!” She snapped, grabbing his face and kissing him passionately. She had wished for it for a long time, and to have him there with her with the hot water flooding everything was…from another world. Celine devoured him with so much energy that she surprised herself, and Henry’s hands came down her soaked back until they caressed her bottom, holding it tightly and bringing her delicate body close to his.

A knock on the door frightened her and she opened her eyes quickly. “Celine, is it okay if I prepare some hot coffee?”

She had to clear her throat a couple of times before answering. Henry left the door and moments later she listened him in the kitchen. She couldn’t believe that her mind had created such a real fantasy that had affected her so much. She didn’t even feel cold anymore, now her body was burning and the hot water wasn’t helping her to relax at all. She turned on the tap of cold water and got under the spray, she needed to get rid of that ridiculous fantasy, and most importantly, that Henry did not realize what had just happened to her.

She had to act natural.

“Natural…like it’s that easy.” She muttered as she came out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Henry was sitting down on the couch and two cups of fresh coffee were resting on the small table. Celine was wearing an unsexy pajamas and went to him, sitting down a short distance away from him.

“Hi, thanks for preparing coffee.” She said nervously. Suddenly, she didn’t know how to behave in front of him. Gone was that natural and carefree attitude with which she had behaved with Henry before, but now, even he would realize that something else was going on. “You can take a shower, if you want. Your clothes are also soaked.”

“I’m fine, but I’ll shower later, if you don’t mind.” Celine shook her head and took a sip of her coffee. It was delicious and a good way to close her mouth and not continue saying nonsense. “But I think we should talk first.”

“Yeah, I agree.”

Celine said nothing more, and it was Henry who initiated the conversation. “I know you don’t want to go to police because you think you’re able to control the situation. But I’ll tell you something, and I want you to listen to me carefully, okay?” She nodded, clinging with both hands her coffee cup. “I have met many people similar to Colin, who at first seem harmless but who are basically able to do anything to get what they desire. What you’ve told me about this man makes him fit the profile perfectly, and it worries me.” Celine was surprised by his last sentence. Did Henry care about her? “You’re a smart girl but sometimes the smartest people can be the most naïve. I don’t want anyone to take advantage of you, Celine, let alone hurt you. If you don’t want to denounce him at least you should make it clear to him that you will if he tries to get into your life again. Breaking the relationship doesn’t always mean that the other person has understood, and in Colin’s case, it’s clear that he will never understand.” Celine thought about everything she was listening to, feeling like a fool for not thinking about those things before. “Don’t cry.” But unfortunately she was about to. “You must never show yourself weak in front of others, not even in front of…in front of someone you trust in.” And she didn’t deny it. Somehow, without really knowing why, she trusted Henry. Because if she didn’t feel comfortable with him, she would never have invited him to her apartment, she was one hundred percent sure of that.

“I’m an imbecile and now I have no idea how to fix things.” She confessed with a thin voice. “I should have realized Colin didn’t behave like a normal man. He was obsessed from the first moment and I didn’t realize because he seemed to be very protective of me.” Celine wanted to bang her head against the nearest wall. “He got jealous when other men looked at me or try to flirt with me in the restaurant. I didn’t pay any attention to them but I liked it when he defended me, as if his jealousy made him to want me even more.”

“It’s not stupid, we’ve all felt that way at some point.” Henry confessed, surprising her.

“He was older than me and I think that blinded me.” She ducked her head and chuckled, although what she wanted was to cry. “But I had to imagine that something was not right when he called and wrote me at all hours. Even when he knew I was working at the restaurant and knew I couldn’t answer, he would call me constantly until I answered him.”

Henry moved closer to her, placing two fingers under her chin and raising her face up gently. “If you want me in charge, you just have to ask.” Celine choked on her coffee and started coughing. Henry moved closer to her and patted her on the back. The young woman recovered her breath and put the cup down on the table. “Sorry, I’ve been a little rough.”

She shook her head and smiled. “No, it’s okay. I just didn’t expect you to say something like that.” Henry wondered if he was letting on too much about himself, but Celine wasn’t outraged at all. She found it funny. “Are you serious? About taking care of Colin?” He didn’t answer. “Because I don’t want… See, I don’t think violence is the solution for everything, but I start believing Colin needs to see for himself how much this is affecting me. He thinks he does the things he does because he loves me but it’s not like that. His obsession has gone so far that I’m convinced that he’s no longer able to distinguish between what’s real and what’s creepy. Anyway, I know I have to see him and talk to him, but I’d feel more comfortable and safe if someone else…”

“I’ll be there.” He said cutting her off.

“What?”

“If you want me to be with you when you talk to Colin, I will.”

There was nothing more to talk about. Celine made the decision to phone Colin the next day for him to go to her apartment. They’d talk while Henry had a coffee in the kitchen pretending he wasn’t listening to them. Her ex-boyfriend wouldn’t try anything with a man like Henry Walker so close, and that made Celine feel braver and confident in her future encounter with Colin.

“I know it’s late, and you need to leave, but I don’t want to be alone tonight.” Henry told her to not show weakness, but she couldn’t help it. “Do you want to stay and watch a movie?”

“Sure.”

&&&

It was almost two in the morning when the movie was over and Celine fell asleep huddled next to him on the couch. She had been sleeping on him for more than an hour and he didn’t even move so he wouldn’t wake her up. She looked so relaxed that he couldn’t disturb her at any time.

He turned off the television and sat there with her clinging to his body, emanating so much heat that Henry began sweating. He looked at her closely, almost memorizing every single detail, and even brushing a strand of red hair off her face so he could contemplate her better. He debated himself between waking her up to say goodbye so things didn’t go any further, or hold her in his arms and take her to bed so she could rest well. But, the second option involved a greater risk, because Henry wasn’t sure if he would be able to leave once he saw her laying down there. Not to take advantage of her, of course, but to sit by her side and keep looking at her all night.

“Hmmm…” Celine moaned slightly rubbing her eyes and looking around. She seemed to have no idea that she had fallen asleep, and when she saw that she was hugging Henry, she blushed. “Sorry,” she whispered, moving away from his side. “How rude I am, I tell you to watch a movie together and I fall asleep.” But he didn’t mind at all. “What time is it?”

“Almost two.”

The television was off and only the light coming from the fireplace illuminated the room and the two of them. The atmosphere was very romantic although it wasn’t what Henry or Celine had planned. The rain surprised them but it was the truck that splashed them leaving them soaked, then the shower and…and that really intense fantasy that the young woman had had with Henry. The same man who sat next to her and the one she was hugging while sleeping without being aware of it.

“It’s pretty late and I’ve had you here for most of the night. It’s not right, you’ll have to do things tomorrow…”

“No, just picking up a few things and call the real estate agent. Nothing else,” he assured, which made Celine feel less guilty. “Is your offer still standing?”

“Which one?”

Henry smiled slightly. “You said you would help me decorating the apartment, and it seems like a good idea. I’m not going to live there tomorrow, but I think I could go to choose some furniture, what do you think?” At first she didn’t know if it would be a goode idea to spend so much time with him, but she still nodded and answered that it’d be a pleasure. “It’ll be easier if a woman helps me to give it a more personal touch.” He teased.

“Well, I’m not an expert on the subject,” she said pointing around, “but I can lend you a hand.”

Henry got up from the couch and started leaving. “Wait! You haven’t even showered, I’m sorry, I just forgot. Do you want a towel and shower before leaving?”

“It’s late, don’t worry.”

Celine was relieved and disappointed when Henry Walker left her apartment, and he had the same feeling when going out and starting to walk towards his hotel. He didn’t want to leave, in fact, he detested the idea of returning to a sad empty room, but at least he would see her again the next day.

&&&

Henry walked into his bedroom and went directly to the shower. He stripped off all his clothes, throwing them to the floor, and getting under the hot water spray. The smell of sweat, still wet skin and the intoxicating perfume named Celine Beckett. All this clouded his judgment, in the same way he had felt in her apartment when he contemplated her sleeping on him. Never, with any of the women he had laid with, did he experience a sensation similar to the one he had with that girl. And nothing had happened between them. Sex was non-existent, they were more like two friends knowing each other, but nothing more.

So, why that necessity of seeing her every day came from? Where did that anguish come from each time he separated from her?

What Henry didn’t know was that Celine felt exactly the same as him. She did not want him to leave her apartment that night, and she would have preferred to sleep on the couch curled up beside him than alone in her bed.

“I didn’t want you to leave.” Henry turned his head and saw her laying down next to him on bed. Of course, he knew very well that she wasn’t there, but he liked what his imagination was doing. “I know it’s ridiculous to think that you may be attracted to me, but I can’t help it. You’re like a magnet that traps me every time I’m too close to you, and although I try to resist, the attraction is stronger and stronger, and I don’t know how long I’ll be able to control it.”

“Why?”

Celine laughed. “I don’t know. I can’t give you answer that I don’t have, but what can I know? I’m just a product of your imagination, a representation of your fantasy.” Henry reached out and stroked her cheek.

“How is it possible that you’re not here and that I feel you’re here?” He asked to himself, because fake Celine didn’t answer him. “I wanted to kiss you but I didn’t know how you were going to react. Besides, you already have enough with that creepy guy bothering you, I couldn’t take advantage of you in that circumstance.”

“I would have let you.” She replied.

But Henry knew that he was only hearing his own thoughts. The Celine in front of him was not real, she didn’t react or respond as the real one would, and after a few minutes he closed his eyes and when he opened them again she wasn’t laying next to him. It was sad but it was better that way.

Celine woke up with huge clouds threatening an upcoming storm, and she wished Henry didn’t change his plans to fetch furniture that morning. She had the day off, and although she thought about dedicating it to study, she preferred to get up immediately, sit down with her books and notes, and then take a quick shower before he arrived to pick her up.

“It’s not a date…is it?” She asked herself as she sat down on the chair in front of the desk covered with books and papers.

She had to forget about that ebcause otherwise she wouldn’t do anything that she had proposed to do that morning. Henry wouldn’t arrive until after ten, so she still had a lot of time to spend studying. And that’s what she did. She focused to much on preparing herself for the next exams that she didn’t hear the knock on the door that almost made her jump out of the chair.

She looked down at the clock and, horrified, realized that she had lost track of time again. Henry was already there and she hadn’t even showered. She couldn’t believe she didn’t notice, but what else could she do? To cancel plans? No, no way, she thought, and got up to open the door.

“Hi, sorry but I’m a little late.” Celine was honest and let him in. “I don’t know what happened, I started studying and…”

“It’s okay, I can wait. I can go and come back later if you want…”

“No!” She answered with such energy that she thought Henry would take her for a lunatic. “No, that’s not necessary, really. Why don’t you get comfortable and watch TV while I’m done?”

“All right.”

Celine tried to pretend to be calm, but when she knew he could no longer see her, she ran into the bedroom and opened the closet. She didn’t know what to wear but those tight jeans that she liked that much gave her a good idea. She also grabbed a pink sweater and a pair of pink sneakers and went directly to the shower. She washed her hair, shaved her legs and applied a lotion whose perfume she loved, but that she kept for special occasions because it was more expensive than the usual ones she used to use. She dried her hair with a towel and got dressed. She was almost ready and only fifteen minutes had gone by. She put some makeup on her eyes and lips and returned to the living room to join Henry.

“Well, I’m ready.” She proclaimed but he stared at her. “What?”

“Your hair is soaked, you can’t go out there like that or you’ll get sick.” Celine was about to protest but Henry sat back down on the couch. “Take your time, there’s no hurry.”

The girl returned to the bathroom and used the dryer. It only took her a few minutes and her hair already looked presentable. She retouched the makeup that damp hair had damaged and came back to the living room.

“Now I’m ready.”

The day was cold and Celine felt the frozen wind scratching her face. Henry noticed and adjusted her scarf, then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his body. The young woman felt his body heat against hers and felt much better instantly.

For those who saw them on the street, Henry and Celine just seemed like another couple enjoying a stroll. However, the sexual tension between them did not cease growing, provoking situations which both of them were not prepared for. Henry did not show any reaction towards her, and Celine decided to do the same since she had been wrong too many times.

“This one is good,” she said, stopping in front of the window, “they have nice couchs and very comfortable. Mine is from here.” Henry didn’t hesitate and led her to the front door.

The sales people were busy because the store had a lot of customers, so they took a quick look. Henry studied the objects around him while Celine sat down in each and every one of them to test the comfort. And she didn’t sit down normally, no, she just let herself fall and Henry couldn’t help but laugh when he saw her so carefree. She cared very little about what others thought of her, she wasn’t always listening in case someone spoke behind her back, and she preferred thinking that gossip people were the most boring people in the world.

“Comfortable?” Celine saw him on top of her as she was laying down on the fifth or sixth couch she tried.

“I really am.” She replied laughing. “You should buy this one, it’s very comfortable to take a nap.” And then she realized what she had just said. She almost suggested that he bought that couch so she could also enjoy it in his apartment. But would that ever happen? “Well, it’s good. Try it, it’s you who must decide.” She said getting up and walking away to look at something else that was interesting.

“Are you okay, Celine?”

“Perfect.”

Something had changed, and Henry realized. He tried the couch and liked it, and that’s when he made the decision to go a step further.

“Do you want us to choose some more things and watch a movie at your apartment tonight?” Henry Walker, a former CIA agent and a spy on his own, couldn’t stop his heart from beating at full speed while waiting for her friend Celine to realize what his question suggested. He was attracted to her, there was no doubt about that, but now he could only hope that she felt something similar.

“What?”

“What you heard.”

She blushed furiously but grinned despite trying not to. “Like a date?” He shrugged, and she nodded. “Okay, yes, I like it. We can have dinner at my home and watch a…movie.”

They visited several more stores throughout the morning and Henry, aided by Celine, chose different furniture for the living room, the master bedroom and the kitchen. All that was left was for Sabrina Finley to call him to confirm that he could take all his stuff to the apartment.

Henry returned to his hotel to rest a bit and Celine to her house to clean and think about something for dinner. She was not a great cook – despite working in a restaurant – but at least she knew how to defend herself. Besides, she was more anxious to be sitting together on the couch than to have dinner facing each other. Of course there was much to talk about, but Celine couldn’t stop smiling like a fool at thinking that in a few hours she would have a date with him. Then a sense of panic invaded her in such a way that she was barely able to breathe. What if he kissed her and she didn’t feel anything? What if he did not feel anything for her? What if…?

“Too many questions.” She snapped and began cleaning. An hour later the kitchen shone, there was not a speck of dust in the living room, and the bathroom would be impeccable after showering.

It was already dark when she started preparing dinner. She thought pasta would be something simple and light, and she got to it. Also, it would give her enough time to get ready and put the finishing touches before Henry arrived. She went to the bathroom and put her hair up in front of the mirror. She had washed it that morning so it was very clean, but she walked into the shower and repeated the same ritual.

She shaved her legs, used her favorite scented lotion, and wrapped herself in a towel before straightening her hair. She wore it very natural but that night she decided to give it a more romantic touch. She molded it until soft red waves framed her face, and she applied a light touch of makeup to her eyes and lips. Everything simple and natural.

Then she opened the closet and debated whether to go elegant or simple. They wouldn’t leave the apartment but she didn’t want to dress like every day. But would that dress be too tight? Maybe it was, but right then she heard the knock on the door and had no choice but meeting him dressed like that.

“Hi, welcome.” She greeted him.

Henry cleared his throat and walked into the apartment. He couldn’t believe how pretty she was, and that dress…that dress was impressive. “I thought…” But he couldn’t continue and simply showed her the bottle of red wine he brought with him.

“Thank you, it’ll be perfect for dinner.” Celine picked it up and carried it into the kitchen. Why was she so nervous?

Why was he so nervous?

“You look beautiful, by the way.” He told her when she came back. “But I need there’s not so much tension between us. We’re still two people who are getting to know each other, and I don’t want this date to change everything for the worse. I don’t want us to be nervous or have uncomfortable conversations.”

“I agree.”

“Why don’t we have dinner and chat a little?” Celine suggested and they headed towards the small kitchen.

In fact, she wasn’t the only one who overdid dressing. Henry wore very elegant black pants and a blue shirt that highlighted the color of his eyes. When he removed his jacket Celine couldn’t help but admire those muscular arms hidden under the sleeves.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

“Smells delicious,” he commented as he helped her put the dishes on the small kitchen table. “My mouth is watering.” And not just for the food. He couldn’t stop looking at her because she was even more beautiful than he remembered.

“Thanks, I hope you like pasta. It’s one of the few dishes I’ve mastered to perfection.” She joked, but it was true. Celine’s hands were shaking but she needed to remain calm. Why was she suddenly so nervous? She already knew him, it wasn’t a blind date, but maybe that was the most worrying thing. When they were just two friends it was easier, maybe less stressful, for it to go well. But now…what was the problem?

She was almost on the point of fainting when he came to her side and gave her a funny smile.

“I’m nervous too, but we’ll make it special, in our own way.” He whispered as if it were a secret, and Celine couldn’t help laughing like a fool.

It was the best way to break the ice between them. Henry rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and helped her finish preparing dinner. Celine felt more comfortable by his side, like she felt when they were just chatting like a couple of friends. He kept looking at her grinning, and she did the same.

“You know, I’d like to think I know something about wines, but the truth is that if it turns out to be terribly bad, I’m the only one to blame.”

Celine choked on the first bite and started coughing. Henry got up and helped her with a gentle tap on her back, and she felt better. Then she laughed and he couldn’t help doing the same.

“You know, I think I needed to laugh more than anything else.” She took a sip of wine and gave him a smile. “My life has been…well, it’s been crazy for the past few weeks, and I believe I haven’t been able to relax for a second. Exams, working, Colin…” She sighed loudly. “Everything came to me and I think I couldn’t face it. I hid, like that night in the forest, and I thought if I stayed there long enough all my problems would end up vanishing.” Henry watched her silently, letting her talk about everything that worried her. “And then you showed up.”

“Did I change something?”

Celine chuckled. “You changed many things, at least that’s what I think. You helped me to see the world with more perspective, not to let problems take over me. And even though it’s hard for me to admit it, I feel stronger to face Colin than I felt a couple of weeks ago.”

“Do you still want me to be present when you talk to him?”

Celine would have liked saying no, that it wasn’t necessary because she was a grown up woman capable of taking care of herself, but deep down she knew that if she faced it alone she might not be able to tell Colin everything she wished.

“Only if you agree, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable with some of the things he can say and…”

“Don’t worry.” He interrupted. “I’m the lucky one who’s having dinner with you tonight, not him.”

The rest of the dinner was much more lively and comfortable. Henry and Celine had many things in common, they were great lovers of movies and spy movies especially, but also big fans of music and books. He was very smart and so was she, so talking about a multitude things was something they could do easily. But nerves took over Celine again when they got up and picked up the dirty dishes, and then sat down on the couch with the two wine glasses and the half-empty bottle that they didn’t finish dining.

“You look lovely tonight,” he said and saw her blushing.

She chuckled and took another sip of her wine. “What? Did I say something wrong?” Celine shook her head and clutched the glass tightly. “Of course not. But I’ve heard those things before and never ended well. It was a way of tricking me into so many idiots’ networks, and I don’t want it to go wrong this time.” Henry understood perfectly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get you depressed with my insecurities but I think you should know this before moving on. In case you regret it, because if you do, you can leave and I promise that I won’t blame you for it.” Instead of getting up or talking, he just moved closer to her, taking the glass from her hand so it wouldn’t break and she got hurt.

“Do you want me to leave, Celine?”

He was so close to her that she felt his breath caressing her skin. They looked at each other in the eyes and she realized that he wasn’t like others. He was not a child or a teenager with a single thought in mind.

Henry Walker was a real man.

“No.” She answered whispering. “I don’t want you to go. In fact, I don’t want you to leave tonight. I just want to be with you chatting and falling asleep on the couch.”

“Me too.”

When she settled down next to him he began thinking about the amount of dangerous things that had surrounded his life until reaching that particular moment. Secret missions, espionage, betrayal, murders… The list was endless but he was no longer August Walker. That man vanished when everyone believed him dead in that helicopter crash in Kashmir. His life was no longer a constant race to flee from his enemies, now he could relax in the arms of that innocent and precious young woman he had recently met.

“You do seem very focused.” She said amused as she looked at him. “You’re so serious, I hope it’s not because something I said.” She joked but worried her that he was changing his mind. Maybe Henry was beginning to realize Celine had too many problems, but what about him? Actually, what it worried Henry was that if his relationship with Celine came to something more serious, would he be able to confess the whole truth?

“No, I was just relaxing.”

&&&

As usual, after finishing her last glass of wine, Celine fell asleep on top of him. Henry didn’t mind, he rather liked having her so close. And he relaxed stroking her hair until she fell asleep.

“Something told me you weren’t dead, and I did well trusting my instinct.” Ethan Hunt and his entire team were facing him, armed and ready to execute him. “But this…” He added laughing as he looked at the sleeping young woman next to him, “this I did not expect. Really? What lies have you told her to stay with you?”

“Don’t touch her.” Henry snapped.

The others did not gesture or utter a word, only Hunt spoke, although he was really threatening him.

He laughed for the second time. “Are you serious? Is this love? Real love?” Henry didn’t answer. “Because I’ve never taken you for a romantic guy, or capable of caring for someone other than yourself, Walker. Or maybe I should call you Lark? After all, I don’t think anyone knows who you really are.” Hunt grabbed the gun tightly and Henry hugged Celine against his body to protect her. “I don’t want her, but I’ll kill her if I have to, and you know it.” He hated admitting it but he knew he was right. He was able to get rid of her without blinking. “It’ll be easier if you come with me and don’t resist. Return to the CIA to receive your punishment and live the rest of your life in a cell.”

“How generous of you, Hunt. But sorry, I like the life I have and I won’t give it up. Not Celine.”

“You don’t leave me an alternative.”

He raised the gun and shot him without thinking, and at that moment Henry woke up startled from the nightmare the alcohol had induced.

Luckily Celine didn’t wake up, she still slept peacefully on his lap and he grabbed the blanket from the back and threw it over her. Seeing her so peaceful reassured him but he couldn’t stop thining about the nightmare. It wasn’t the first one, of course, but it was the first one in which Celine appeared and was in danger. He did not like that and began to realize that it was a possibility – although remote – that his nightmare could become true.

“Mmmm…” Celine murmured something in her sleep and woke up shortly after. Henry looked down at her seriously and she got worried. Sitting down she rubbed her eyes, forgetting completely of the few makeup she was wearing, and sat down beside him. “Is anything wrong?”

“No, I just had a nightmare.”

The young woman blinked a few times and cleared her throat. “A nightmare? Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really. But thank you.”

Even though Celine did not want him to leave, and Henry didn’t want to leave either, he had to. The next day Sabrina Finley would give him the keys to his new apartment, and he needed to return to his hotel to make sure he did not leave anything behind in the bedroom.

“It’s late, why don’t you stay for the night?” She asked when they were both at her door. “There is nothing wrong with sharing a bed, only to sleep.”

Henry smiled and she blushed. “I know. Celine, I would love to stay, but I have to make sure I collect everything and it will be better if I do it first thing in the morning. Also, you promised to help me with the apartment.”

“Of course I will.”

“Good night, Celine.”

“Good night, Henry.”

He approached her and she thought he was going to kiss her on the lips, but at the last moment he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and then he caressed her tenderly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The hotel owner asked him more questions than the necessary ones before he charged him for the room, and Henry was losing patience. He did not why that man was such a gossip, but once everything was fixed, he walked through the front door and disappeared into the cold morning fog.

The first thing he thought about while walking was her, that she would be working in the restaurant, and that he would love going there to see her. But before, he had an appointment with Sabrina Finley to give him the keys to what would be his new home. And he hoped that everything would be fine and that the woman wouldn’t try to flirt with him. The flirting was subtle but Henry noticed instantly. He tried to ignore it but he knew that if she threw herself into him during their last encounter he would have to stop her.

He was the first one to arrive but there was no sign of her. He hoped for her to be punctual because it was cold and he still didn’t have keys to wait inside the building. Besides, it was early but people would have already gone to work, and calling another flat to open the door for him would only bring gossip. It was the last thing he needed, but just when he thought he was going to turn into an ice floe, he saw Sabrina getting out of a taxi.

“Oh come on…” He muttered under his breath.

And his reaction was completely understandable. The real estage agent was dressed in a very unprofessional way. The tight black dress, the fishnet stockings, and the leopard print heels were not exactly the best thing to meet with a client. Besides, her makeup was totally excessive and Henry thought she looked like a clown who had just left a children’s party.

“Good morning, Mr. Walker. I’m glad to see you again.” She held out her hand hidden under a very elegant black glove, and Henry shook it.

“I really hope I did not make you wait, the traffic was horrific.” Henry nodded and she giggled like a schoolgirl. “Shall we go inside? It’s very cold out here.” He wanted to respond that if she had chosen another type of more appropriate attire maybe she wouldn’t be freezing, but he bit his tongue at the last second. “Well, this will be the last time we see each other. I have all the papers ready for you to sign, so it won’t be long.”

“Great.”

Perhaps Sabrina expected some more enthusiasm, but she wouldn’t give up. A man like Henry does not appear every day, and she wished to convice him to have dinner together that night as two good friends.

Or something much more interesting.

As soon as they walked into the lobby she stripped off her coat, displaying her body in the tight dress. Henry wouldn’t like saying that she was horrid, but she was certainly a long way from his kind of woman. Besides, Sabrina couldn’t compare herself to Celine, at least that’s what he thought.

When she reached the front door of the apartment she leaned down heavily to insert the key into the lock, and Henry rolled his eyes because he knew what she was doing. Sabrina thought that if she exhibited herself enough he wouldn’t be able to take his hands off her. Maybe he would grab her by the waist, sitting her down on one of the kitchen countertops, and there he would have sex with her.

But that would not happen. Not on Henry’s part, no matter how much she wished for it.

“Wow, it’s really cold in here.” She said shivering. “I hope that as soon as the papers are signed the rest is resolved.” She didn’t receive a reply from him, and placing her briefcase on the kitchen counter, she unfolded all the papers that needed Henry’s signature.

“And this is the last one. Like before, full name, and we’ll have finished.”

Henry followed the instructions and Sabrina collected all the papers to put them into the briefcase. The tension could be cut with a knife, and although she thought he pretended not to notice, nothing could be further from reality. Henry hoped she would get the message and keep a bit of dignity, but it didn’t look like she was going to do it. They stood there in silence, until the real state agent smiled and touched his arm lightly.

“It’s a wonderful apartment, but a little big for a single man.” She commented in search of more details. “Two bedrooms… Or maybe it’s that you really like to have extra space.”

“Actually,” he began, “I was looking for a big place because my wife and I are thinking of expanding the family.” He said, leaving her in shock. Sabrina did not know what to answer, she was petrified and was barely able to articulate a word. She tried remembering if Henry had ever commented that he was married, or that his wife was expecting a baby. But at that moment her mind worked so fast that she couldn’t concentrate on anything else.

“Oh…that’s…great.” She replied forcefully.

“Yes, it is.” The smile on Henry’s face was killing her. She, who considered herself to be a man-eater, felt rejected when it wasn’t something that usually happened to her.

&&&

Later that same day, Henry had hidden several weapons around the apartment, making sure no one could find them but him. He wanted to be prepared in case he had to use them, but he preferred that Celine didn’t find them by accident and start asking questions. Especially because the last thing he wished was for her to get hurt.

Henry looked down at his watch and saw that Celine was punctual when she knocked on the door. He started walking and when he saw her he smiled broadly.

“Welcome.” He pulled away and let her inside.

“Hi,” she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. “Wow, it’s much warmer in here than out there.” 

“Yes, I lit the fireplace a few hours ago.” He helped her with the coat and placed it on the counter. The furniture had not arrived yet, but at least they could chat until they brought them from the store.

“Here, I’ve brought you a present.” Celine handed him the little cactus she had bought and he loved it. “I see you don’t trust me to be a good gardener.” Henry joked.

“Yeah, I trust you, but I preferred not to take risks with the first plant.” She replied, with good humor.

There were not many surfaces on which to place the cactus, but Henry placed it on the windowsill of one of the living room windows.

“Perfect!” She exclaimed, very happy. “Well, so you’ve already installed yourself?”

They chatted animatedly about moving, the things he still had to buy to finish furnishing the apartment, and the dinner plans for that night. Celine had worked all morning and almost all the noon to have the night off, so it was worth it. She was tired, yeah, and the couch was not there yet, so Henry decided it would be a good idea to go out and have a coffee.

“You look tired.” He said when they were enjoying their hot tea in one of the cozy little cafes near his apartment.

“A little, it’s been a long day.” She confessed. “Working, studying…” Henry knew there was something else. “I haven’t been sleeping very well, and… I’ve missed you.” She continued, blushing slightly. “Sorry, I…I don’t even know what I’m saying.” She felt embarrassed because it was too soon to confess something like that. They had only had one date and they hadn’t even kissed yet. Why did she suddenly feel the need to make it clear to him that she couldn’t stop thinking about him? “This tea is very good, you should try it next time.”

“I missed you too, Celine.” Henry’s words surprised and cheered her at the same time. Did that mean that he also thought about her? “But I believe there’s more you’re not telling me. Is it about Colin?”

Celine didn’t need to answer with words for him to know that he was right. “Have you spoken to him?”

“No, I did not. Actually, we haven’t even met face to face.” She took a sip of her drink, and continued telling him what had happened. “I met him on the street when I was on my way to work and I thought he would come to talk to me, but he ignored me and turned in the next corner. Then Susan told me that he had been having coffee at the restaurant, but nothing else.” Henry did not seem convinced. “Maybe he’s realized there will never be anything between us and he has forgotten me. Perhaps he has met someone new and…”

“Celine, he’s harassing you even if you don’t want to realize.” He said without sweetening his words. “It’s his way of acting. Colin is learning your routines to know where you are at each moment, don’t you understand? He knows perfectly well where you live, the place you work at, and your schedules. I wouldn’t even be surprised if he knew your calendar of classes at the college by memory.” Suddenly she felt very stressed and she was barely able to keep calm. It was difficult for her to breathe and she was beginning to hyperventilate. “Come on, come with me. We have to get out of here before you suffer a panic attack.”

Celine said nothing, just let Henry lift her out of the seat and together they walked out the door. It was time for lunch but the only thing the girl felt was a strong feeling of nausea and that her head kept spinning.

Not even the cold air was able to help her with the dizziness, and Henry decided he had to get her out of the streets. She was about fainting and the last thing he needed was to attract so much attention. His apartment was close so he picked her up and started walking. Celine kept telling him to put her down on the ground, that she could walk, but he knew that she’d end up fainting in the middle of the street. He told her to calm down and that she would soon feel better.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take you to a quiet place.”

When they arrived Henry saw the store truck in front of the building and the employees were leaving through the front door. The eldest of all told him that he had left the keys in the mailbox and that everything was already installed. At least the furniture he had bought. He hoped that he and Celine could go together to choose the rest, but for the moment they would have to wait.

“Thanks for everything.” And Henry handed him a good tip.

Luckily he left the fireplace burning, but as soon as they were inside Henry stripped Celine’s jacket off and laid her down on the couch in front of the fire. “Rest a little, okay?”

She just nodded and put her arm over her eyes, covering almost the entire face. Besides the fact she wasn’t feeling well, now she also had to deal with the shame that was taking over her. What kind of girl is overwhelmed when she hears those things and is unable to control herself in the middle of a café? At least she could have pretended and reacted when she was alone with him, or alone in her own home. But no, Celine had a panic attack, and she knew very well what she had just experienced. Cold sweat, inability to keep calm and the problems to be able to breathe. One second she was fine and the next the whole establishment seemed incredibly small and cramped.

“Celine, look at me.” Henry was in front of her with his jacket still on. “I’m going down to the corner store to buy some things, okay? Will you be fine here alone? I won’t be out more than ten minutes.”

The young woman nodded. “I’ll be fine.” She replied without looking at him, and the next thing she knew was that his lips were kissing her forehead. “Sleep a little.”

She felt better though still dizzy, but maybe it had to be with that sweet kiss he had just given her. So tender and worried for her at the same time. Celine wasn’t used that the boys she dated with got worried for her, but Henry was different. As she had said to herself many times, he wasn’t a boy, he was a man, and that changed things. Their relationship – although they only had had one official date – grew and grew stronger. Both began being aware of it and they wanted for it to work out.

Laying down on that comfortable couch she began feeling a little better. She had stopped shaking and sat up slowly. Henry had left a blanket on the back and she grabbed it to wrap herself up in it. The fireplace worked wonders to comfort her, but that blanket around her gave her the sense of security that would only increase when Henry returned.

Meanwhile, he was at the store taking everything he thought Celine might like from the shelves. Chocolate, candy, ice cream…even if it was cold out there. He also bought food and several drinks, and some extra items for the bathroom in case she needed something. Which meant he expected Celine to stay at his house some nights. They hadn’t yet reached that point in the relationship, but there was nothing wrong with being prepared.

Celine was startled to hear the door opening, but fortunately Henry didn’t realize he had frightened her.

“You’re back soon.” She joked when seeing him taking the jacket off.

“Yeah, there were not many people. Tell me, are you feeling better?” She nodded and he started taking things out of the bags. “Do you want me to prepare something for you? A tea?”

“I prefer coffee. Wait, I’ll help you.” She was going to get up when he stopped her. He made it very clear that he was able to prepare everything and asked her to relax on the couch. When coffee was ready he brought two cups and sat down next to her.

“I’m sorry, whenever we’re together it seems like I have to spoil it.” Henry wouldn’t allow her to feel guilty about something she couldn’t control. “Look, I know you’re scared but I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you, okay?” She nodded and believed him.

“Sorry there’s no television, you’ll have to settle just with me.” He told her as a joke, but it was perfect for Celine. Two of them alone drinking coffee and chatting. They didn’t need anything else.

Celine felt a little better chatting with Henry, forgetting what had happened hours before and focusing only on him. She felt safe there, sure neither Colin nor anyone could hurt her, but deep down she knew it wouldn’t last forever. In a matter of a few more hours she would have to go home, although that was certainly the last thing she wished for. Henry’s place was half empty but it was the most welcoming. And Celine knew it wasn’t because of the few pieces of furniture or because the couch was comfortable. Rather it was his presence that made her like to be there, with her protector, as she used to call him in her mind.

“What are you thinking about?” Celine looked at him blankly. “Come on, don’t try to deny it. I can almost see the gears moving at full speed if I concentrate enough on it.” He joked.

“I don’t want to go home.” She muttered without realizing that she had just confessed one of her deepest thoughts.

Instead of being overwhelmed or surprised, Henry just looked at her a second before speaking. “Is it because of what I said at the café?”

Celine nodded.

“Listen, I may be wrong, Colin is probably not how I described him, okay?” She tried to believe him but she knew he was just trying to convince her to feel better. “Look, if you’re worried about that, I can take you home, get to you tomorrow morning, and go everywhere with you, you know? It would be a pleasure for me to spend so much time with you, but I don’t want you to be afraid just because I wanted to tell you what I thought.”

“But you were right, Henry.”

Taking her in his arms he sat her down on his lap and she almost immediately rested her head on his shoulder. “Do you want to stay here tonight?” Celine hesitated and lifted her face to meet his eyes. “Just to sleep, I promise I’ll behave like a real gentleman.” That made her laugh and Henry was glad for it. He loved seeing her smile and would do what he could to get it all the time. “A smile, I love it. What? Do you want to stay?”

“Yes.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That same afternoon they went for a walk and some of the stores were still open, so they walked in to choose a few more pieces of furniture. Celine gave her opinion and Henry liked her doing it because it helped him to know her better and to distract her a little more.

“The bed.” She said when they found themselves facing the large amount of variety in beds in the store. “I guess it only matters that it’s comfortable.” And she launched herself onto the closest one. She laughed like a madwoman when she bounced a couple of times while Henry watched her still standing. “I think it’s a good one,” she said touching the mattress, “but you won’t know until you try.” She challenged him.

Henry wasn’t a man who was frightened by a challenge, and he laid down beside her onto the bed. It was really comfortable, yes, but what he liked the most was seeing her relaxed and carefree by his side.

“You’re right, this is the good one.”

She sat up sharply. “What? No! You can’t choose the first bed you’ve tried without checking out if there are better ones.”

On the way home – a thought Celine liked the way it sounded in her head – both laughed and chatted animatedly. Henry told her that they could go to her apartment to pick up some things and return to his, but upon arriving at her building they found an unpleasant surprise.

“Colin, what are you doing here?” Nerves made their appearance again, but the girl was strong enough to pretend quite well. “Listen, you have to stop doing this, okay? You’re behaving like a crazy man.” 

“Crazy, Celine?” He asked laughing. “You don’t realize that I just want you back. I love you.”

“I want you to leave.”

“You heard her.” Henry interjected.

Colin looked at him scornfully, and felt like hitting him. “And who the fuck are you, asshole?!” He snapped but Henry remained calm. He already knew those like him and preferred to ignore him for Celine’s sake. Things were already too tense, he didn’t need to make the situation worse. “I want to know what you’re doing with my girl! Celine is mine!”

“Shut your mouth, Colin!” The young woman shouted. “Don’t you realize that you’re behaving like an idiot? You have to go home and forget about me. There was not and never will be anything between us.” Perhaps Henry’s presence made her feel braver enough to tell her ex-boyfriend that she wouldn’t tolerate that kind of behavior anymore. “You are harassing me, and I won’t allow it. I have the right to live my life as I see fit and you’re only getting in the way. I don’t love you, I have never loved you and I just want you to leave me alone.”

Colin looked at her coldly. “You’re nothing but a bitch, Celine. A cheap whore who has already looked for another one!” He yelled at her and reached out to hit her. Celine was scared but that hand never hit her face. Henry intercepted her attacker and twisted his arm.

Colin screamed like a madman but Henry didn’t stop. “If you touch her, I will kill you.” He snapped between his teeth. He released him, letting him fall to the ground and saw him writhing in pain, clutching his arm in sharp pain. “Go away or I swear that you will regret it.” He barely got up from the ground and walked away, but not before yelling at Celine that she would regret what she was doing.

“Are you okay?” The young woman was shaking so uncontrollably that Henry took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. He tried to make her walk but she seemed to be petrified. Her body was stiff and she couldn’t hear his voice. She couldn’t hear Henry telling her everything was over, that he wouldn’t let that man to hurt her.

“Take me home.” She whispered. Henry started walking towards the building but she stopped him. “No, your home.”

They went up anyway and Celine sat down on the bed. Henry watched her from the doorway while she stood there motionless looking at nothing. “Do you want us to go to the police?”

“No, I just want to get out of here. I feel better in your house.”

“All right.”

She indicated him that there was a suitcase in the entrance closet and Henry brought it. The young woman began picking up some clothes and putting them inside, and then walked into the bathroom to get the essentials. 

“You already have everything?”

“Yeah.”

“I…I have collected your books and notes, in case you want to study later.” Celine gave him a sad smile and thanked him. “Come on, a taxi awaits us at the front door.”

“A taxi? We are not so far…”

“No, but it’s cold and I want to take you home as soon as possible.”

Celine didn’t know where this man had come from, but she couldn’t help but be grateful for having found him. She grabbed the backpack in which Henry had put her books and he took care of the suitcase. As they walked downstairs Celine feared Colin had returned, but when they were out she relaxed visibly because he wasn’t there.

“Come on, we’ll arrive soon and I’ll get a hot bath ready for you to relax.”

“You do not have to do that.”

“No, but I want to. Trust me, you’ll feel better after a good hot bath.”

Maybe Henry was remembering how that first hot shower helped him relax when he arrived to town. After all the stress and how close he was to death, his body needed to calm down, release that accumulated tension from the last weeks that barely let him rest. The same thing would happen to Celine, or so he hoped, and he thought about it on the way to his apartment.

“I haven’t thanked you for what you did tonight. If it weren’t for you…I don’t know what would have happened.” She confessed, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

“I wasn’t going to let him touch you.” He said no more.

Minutes later they were going upstairs to his apartment, and as soon as they walked in Celine relaxed visibly. She hadn’t realized how tense she was until the warmth of the fireplace made her feel better, and the soft music Henry put in created a most comforting atmosphere.

“Why don’t you put your things in the bedroom? I’ll go to get ready the bath, and then I’ll prepare something for dinner.” Celine was going to talk but he was already walking down the hall.

“The bedroom?” She went to the door Henry indicated and walking in she saw that it was a fully furnished bedroom. But, there really was not anything Henry chose in the store, so she stood there watching until hearing him coming. “You…I…I don’t understand. I thought you had chosen other things for your bedroom.”

“Yes, but they will arrive in a few days. I first took care of this bedroom, so you can be comfortable.” Celine did not know what to say. “I bought everything necessary to furnish the room in case you wanted to stay at some point. And I’m glad I did, don’t you think?”

“You are the most considerate man I have ever met.” She said tearing up. “But you should sleep here and not me. It’s your home, Henry, and I can stay on the couch.”

“No, I’ll sleep on the couch. There’s nothing more to speak of.”

&&&

She told him it wasn’t necessary, that she preferred a quick shower, but when she got into the hot water she felt much better instantly. Her whole body relaxed and in her mind the thoughts and emotions lived for the last days piled up. She had had a great time with Henry, but Colin had to show up to spoil everything. Which meant that if the situation wasn’t resolved soon maybe Henry would end up bored with the drama with her ex-boyfriend, and that was what worried the girl the most. If she wanted to have a relationship with Henry – and she wanted – she had to be strong to face her problems.

She remembered the day she met Colin, one more customer who came into the restaurant to get something to eat, and then she began thinking about whether it was more than a coincidence. If Henry was right – and she belived he was – Colin did not end up having lunch there by chance. Most likely he had already noticed her before and wanted to meet her. And it wouldn’t have been scary, it wasn’t like that with Henry, but even though she dated the guy, there was always something that didn’t quite fit. Colin seemed too eager to spend time with her, and at their dates she couldn’t be herself. Not because he didn’t allow her to, but because Celine was the one who preferred to keep distance. And in the end she wasn’t wrong. Colin ended up becoming an obsessive boyfriend who just wanted to control her, and the girl got tired of that attitude. She wasn’t looking for such a serious relationship and Colin finally pissed her off in such a way that she couldn’t continue.

The knock on the door startled her.

“Yes?”

“Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. I’ll wait for you in the living room.”

“Okay.”

Celine looked at her cell phone and realized she had been in the tub for over half an hour. The water was still warm but her skin had begun to wrinkle. She got up and wrapped herself in the towel. She dried herself and put on the pajamas she had brought with her before getting into the water.

“Hey.” She greeted him when seeing him working in the kitchen. “Sorry, I should have helped you but I’ve lost track of time.”

“Do you feel better?”

“Yes.”

Henry smiled. “Then don’t apologize.” She chuckled and looked at what he was doing. He was good at cooking although she had to admit that she wasn’t very hungry. “You’ve been in there for a long time. I hope it served to clear your mind a little.”

“I’ve been thinking, yes.”

Together they took dinner to the living room and Henry opened a bottle of wine. “I believe this will do good to you tonight. It’ll help you sleep better.” He filled her glass and then did the same with his. “Look, I know right now you don’t want to talk about it, but maybe you’d feel better doing it.”

“Do you believe so?”

“I know how to listen very well.”

Celine gave a slight laugh and took a long sip of wine. “Give me more wine and I’ll tell you everything you want to know.” She joked. “But I believe the first thing I should say is that you were right about Colin. I didn’t want to see it because it would have become another complication to occupy my mind with, but what happened tonight has opened my eyes.”

She drank the second glass of wine in a matter of seconds and Henry began thinking that perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to have dinner with alcohol.

“I hate him.” She said after a few minutes in silence. “I know that when you are young they teach you that you should not hate anyone, no matter how much other people make you suffer, but I can not help it.” They already had finished dinner but there was still wine in the bottle and in their glasses. “And I am studying to be a nurse, which means that I have an obligation to help all people regardless of whether they are good or bad. As if some day a wounded thief walked into the hospital, or someone even worse than a thief. I would have to take care of that person, to make sure he or she received the necessary help to prevent from feeling pain. And I know it’d be difficult but I could overcome it and concentrate only on my work. But this time it’s not that simple, you know?” She saw Henry nodding and that gesture encouraged her to continue talking. Or rather to vent. “He has done me a lot of damage, and he keeps hurting me with his way of speaking and acting. And tonight he’s been about to slap me. I know he would have done it if you hadn’t been there to avoid it, and that bothers me a lot.”

“He will not touch, Celine. I am in charge of that.”

She shook her head slightly and gave a shy smile. “Why couldn’t I get to meet you instead of him?” She asked loudly. “Everything would have been much easier and my life wouldn’t be the drama it is now.”

“Do you want me to go talk to him?”

She chuckled again. “And what good would it do?” But Henry did not think ‘just’ about talking to the man. “His mind is so twisted that you would get nothing at all. Maybe just piss him off even more. No, it’s better to stay away from him until he realizes he’s not getting anything.”

“Do you think it’s the best solution?” Celine looked at him full of doubt. “Tell me something. You know that person better than me, you’ve had a brief relationship with him, but are you sure he only needs time to accept things?” The young woman hesitated for a second and that was enough for Henry. “It’s okay to believe people can adapt and change so their lives are less complicated, but Colin doesn’t deserve that you make an effort for him. You are not a protector or someone he should come to for guidance. He is a grown man capable of making his own decisions, and it’s clear that he’s wrong. But the worst thing is that his mistakes affect you and I won’t allow that.”

“And what are you planning? Kill him?” She asked sarcastically. “I have no choice. I want to live my life with freedom, without fearing that he can show up at any moment to shout at me or hit me.”

“And you will, Celine.”

Henry picked up the remains of the dinner and took everything to the kitchen. Celine was still sitting down on the couch, wrapped in the blanket and staring into the fire. He watched her with concern, and with the determination to explain very clearly to Colin that he no longer had any power over her. That he never really had it. He had survived experienced assassins and life-or-death situations, so that guy wouldn’t become a challenge for him.

“Do you want some tea?”

“No, but why don’t you sit here with me? I don’t want to be alone, and if I start thinking about everything that’s happening I’ll end up insane.” Henry washed his hands and sat down next to her. “Why are relationships so complicated, Henry? Have you asked yourself that sometime?”

“Many times.” He answered truthfully.

She settled down beside him and relaxed only with the touch of their bodies brushing each other lightly. Besides, she liked his home, made her feel better and safer, and they were great reasons for Celine to prefer spending time with Henry instead of alone in her own apartment.

“I’m causing you so much trouble… You’ll end up bored with me and all the drama that surround my life.” He looked at her seriously. “It doesn’t matter if you think it’s too complicated. You can leave when…” She did not finish speaking when his lips were already on hers. He kissed her slowly and passionately, and Celine returned the kiss with the same intensity. They both wanted it to happen and none of them seemed to eager to be the first to finish it.

Any of them could come to the conclusion that alcohol had something to do with having been carried away in that way, but the truth was they couldn’t deny what they felt for each other. The chemistry between them was strong from the start, even if they tried to ignore it, it was still there. Celine was in a moment of weakness, and maybe that was what pushed her into his arms even more than before. And for Henry, she was someone new for him who got him completely out of the routine that had been his life so far. Missions, danger, spies trying to kill him… For once, he believed he deserved something else, and when he kissed her he realized that he really could have someone by his side that was interested in him. Someone who could love him in time.


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11

He was the first to break the kiss, moving away from her only a few inches to look her in the eye.

“Sorry, you were telling me something…”

Celine laughed. “Really? I don’t remember.” This time it was her who initiated the kiss and didn’t stop just there. Moving slightly, she stripped off the blanket and straddled Henry’s lap. There she began kissing him with passion, letting herself be carried away by her desire for him and animated by the alcohol ingested during dinner. He did not waste time, caressing her body and finally enjoying the mutual attraction that had arisen between them. Henry wished to kiss her many times before, but he never meant to take advantage of her, and he preferred to keep his distance so Celine would not think he was like other men she had dated with.

“Wait,” he said getting his lips away from hers. “I think we should stop.” He had her on his lap, touching her and still trying to calm things down. “I don’t want you to believe…”

“I don’t, Henry. I promise.” Placing her hands on both sides of his face, she stared at him. “I realized long ago that you’re not like others. And I don’t jump into this with anyone at first, I’ve never done it, but I feel that with you… I trust you, Henry.” Those words made him happy and saddened him. On one hand, he liked that Celine was able to trust him, to tell him anything that came to her mind. But it bothered him that he couldn’t be completely honest with her. Several times he tried to imagine in his mind a conversation in which he would confess who he really was, what he was doing, and that he came to town to hide after having faked his death. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, I’m just worried that you believe I’m trying to take advantage of a situation of weakness.” Celine ducked her head but didn’t stop smiling.

“You are not taking advantage of me, Henry, you’ve never done. But maybe you are right and we should take things slowly.” He nodded but hated to have brought up the subject. “We’ve only had one date and our first official kiss was five minutes ago, and now I’m almost trying to take you to bed.” Henry laughed and she did the same. “I’m not drunk, if that’s what you are thinking, but alcohol may have given me that extra courage that maybe I needed to do this.”

“We should go to sleep. It’s late and you’ve had a hard day.” Celine nodded but didn’t move. “Do you want us to stay here a little longer?” She shook her head and rose from his lap. She stretched getting up to her feet and gave him a sweet smile. “I’ll sleep here tonight.”

“No way.” She held out her hand and waited for Henry to take it. “It’s your place and we’re…well, we have a relationship. We are two adults capable of sleeping in the same bed without anything happening. We both know we want to be with the other, but we have decided to take things slowly. So we can go to sleep together without anything else happening.” She wasn’t going to give up and Henry knew it. He grabbed her hand and stood up.

Walking into the bedroom Celine began shaking. It was much warmer in the living room with the fireplace burning, but when Henry’s arms surrounded her she shivered for another reason.

“We’re going to be a little tight.” He said and she giggled like a schoolgirl.

“Great, so we won’t be cold.”

&&&

The next morning, Henry woke up and got out of bed taking care not to wake her up. Celine had had a difficult night and needed to rest. Besides, she looked so relaxed that he picked up her cell phone and put it in silence so nothing could disturb her.

He was going to shower but he dressed and went down to the store to buy some things. He’d prepare a good breakfast for her to start the day with a smile, and upon returning he saw that she was still asleep. He began preparing everything, and when Celine finally left the bedroom she found herself in a kitchen that smelled really good.

“Good morning.” She greeted him with a grin and a sleepy face.

“Good morning, did you sleep well?” They shared a few sentences and then he placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. “I thought you’d like something sweet to start the day.” Celine’s face lit up, especially when seeing that he drawn a smiley face with chocolate syrup on them.

“Fine, I think better than I remembered.” She tasted the pancakes and moaned at how delicious they were. “Wow, they’re amazing.” She said with her mouth full. “But you did not have to take so much trouble. We could have gone outside for breakfast.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” She asked, alarmed. “Is anything wrong?”

Henry did not answer but indicated her to look out the window. When Celine did she saw that it was snowing, and it looked like it had started at midnight and wasn’t going to stop soon. The streets were deserted and the nearby stores were closed. Not only was a snowfall, it looked more like a blizzard that had come to stay.

“And have you gone out?” She asked, her eyes wide open. “Henry, you could have had an accident. Are you sure you’re okay?” She ran to him and looked at him to check he was still in one piece. “It was stupid, you know? Go out on the street in these conditions…” It seemed she was about crying, so he took her in his arms and didn’t let her go. “Shhh, please, don’t cry.” He whispered, but as much as Celine tried, tears began flooding her eyes. “I promise you nothing happened to me, okay? Also, when I came out it had stopped, it started falling when I was very close home. And it seems that it got worse for the last half hour. But I was already here, making the breakfast that’s getting cold.”

Celine finally looked at him and gave him a shy smile. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Come on, we have to eat breakfast.”

There were no uncomfortable silences or strange looks. They both felt very comfortable with each other, and enjoyed a delicious breakfast without any haste. Celine wouldn’t go to work, she called her boss and he told her that he couldn’t open the restaurant, and classes had also been cancelled at the university. Henry, for his part, still didn’t have a job to go to, so everything was solved before finishing breakfast.

“I feel good here.”

Henry took the coffee cups to the sink and left them in there. “Why?”

Celine shrugged. “I don’t know, but it’s like that. I’ve always thought my home made me feel good and safe, but right now when I think about going back I don’t like what goes through my mind.”

“You will be safe there, I promise you. But you can’t hide all the time, you know that, right?” Taking her hand, he stroked it gently. He saw her nodding but she wasn’t convinced. “You have to think that this situation is temporary, we will find a way to solve it.”

“How?” Celine didn’t believe in easy solutions because she never opted for that option, but in this case, why couldn’t it be like that? Why talking to Colin and solve it just like couldn’t be the simplest way? “Do you have a magic potion to erase his memory?”

Henry chuckled. “Nothing like that.”

“So?”

“I will talk to him.”

“Henry…no. I don’t think that’s the best idea in the world.” But he was already decided. “You know, Colin is nost the most reasonable man on earth, and the last thing he needs is to see you as a rival. He will be furious, and honestly, I have no idea what he’s capable of doing.” A part of her wanted him to take care of the problem, but the other knew that would be a confrontation between Colin and Henry if they were face-to-face. “I want to thank you for wanting to help me with him, but I should be the one talking to Colin. We may be able to clarify things as adults and move on.”

“Do you really want to try your way?”

Celine hesitated but needed to do it for herself. “Yes. I have to give an opportunity to what instinct is telling me.”

“All right. But I’ll be close by.”

“I have no doubt.”

&&&

After a hot shower and dressing comfortably, Celine found Henry in the living room. He was reading but forgot his book as soon as he saw her coming. Her hair was still wet but she seemed more relaxed.

“How about the shower?”

“Great.” She sat down next to him on the couch and he wrapped her in the blanket.

“I just lit the fireplace, it’ll be hot soon.”

“Okay.” Celine couldn’t stop looking at him. He cared so much for her that it almost did not seem real. “Hey, I thought they were going to bring you more furniture today. But I guess the snow is delaying everything.”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t matter. I can wait.”

“Sure.” She extended a finger and stroked his cheek. He gave her a smile and she returned it. Celine was sitting down and relaxed, so Henry picked his book up again and continued reading. The two were very comfortable in silence, but she wanted something more. and she let him know. Her finger began stroking his neck softly and slowly, making it impossible for him to keep concentration.

“What are you doing?” He asked but she just shrugged. “You should take advantage of these days to rest a little. The snow will soon melt and you’ll have to go back to work and your classes.” It didn’t matter at all because Celine just wanted to have fun. “Celine…”

“What?” She replied whispering.

He looked her in the eyes so firmly that they were both hypnotized. “You have no idea of the effect you have on men.” He whispered. “But I don’t want to take advantage of you. You’re feeling vulnerable and…” This time it was Celine who started and kissed him first. Grabbing him by the lapels of his shirt, she pulled him toward her, pressing herself against his firm, toned body to keep him from letting go. The kiss was slow but very passionate, almost desperate.

The blanket fell to the floor, and Celine was free to get even closer to Henry. She wanted to hug him and that he trapped her in his strong arms. It was something she hadn’t stopped thinking about and needed to experiment. So she moved until she could sit down on his lap without breaking the kiss at any time. He had begun to be more daring with her, kissing her with the same passion, and Celine loved it. She didn’t want anything to interrupt them but then Henry got away and looked at her. He said nothing, just placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her close to kiss her again. The chemistry between them was more than evident, and Celine felt relaxed in his arms, as if she had finally found her happy place and never wanted to leave.

At a moment Henry broke the contact and his lips went to her neck, attacking her without mercy. She didn’t stop moaning and clinging to him, enjoying every kiss and caress he gave her. The fire only heated up even more what was happening between them, and the snow that kept them trapped inside isolated them from the outside world so that everything revolved only around them.

“You’re so beautiful…” He confessed while kissing her.

“Kiss me.”

Celine’s cell phone began vibrating on the coffee table but they ignored it. Getting away from each other was not an option. “I don’t want this to end.” She pleaded.

“It won’t end.”

Celine began to unbutton his shirt, button by button, until his chest was fully exposed. She wished to go further but for the moment she’d have to settle for what was happening. She was ready to continue but she knew accelerating things did not go well in the past, and she didn’t want the situation to repeat itself with Henry. She could wait, and so she let him know. He agreed, but that did not stop them from continuing to kiss like two teenagers.

“It’s good being like this,” Celine muttered when they were both laying down on the couch and wrapped in the blanket. “I feel very relaxed, as if I had removed a great weight from my shoulders.”

“Don’t you regret it?” She looked at him in surprise. “I loved it, of course, but I know we want to take things easy.”

“And we’ve done it.” Henry smiled. “Sex is important to me, I suppose for both of us, but we are adults and we can control ourselves.” He nodded grinning. “I don’t want to make the same mistakes again, and although I know it will be different with you, I am not ready to take the risk that something could go wrong. The time will come when we are both prepared, and I hope it’ll make it even more special.”

Celine fell asleep and Henry got up from the couch, careful not to wake her up. Half dressed – since she was wearing his shirt – he fanned the fire so it wouldn’t extinguish and then went to the kitchen to drink something. It was beginning to get dark and when he looked out the window he saw that it was still snowing. The forecast was that it wouldn’t stop at least for another day, so they would still be trapped in his apartment, and that made him very happy.

When turning around he saw her awake and sat down next to her.

“Hello, sleepyhead.” Celine grinned and yawned. “I’m going to take a shower and prepare something for dinner. Are you hungry?”

“Yeah, but I will help you.”

Henry enjoyed a good hot shower but he didn’t like Celine’s scent disappearing from his body. There was no sex but just having her in his arms was enough for the moment. He wanted more of her but he knew that going beyond would only have caused problems in the future. Celine wasn’t ready and he wouldn’t do anything that could scare her away.

He dressed in pajama pants and a tank top, and returned to the living room but the atmopshere had changed. Celine was still sitting down but even in that position Henry could see that she was tense. Something was happening and he was going to find out what it was about.

“Are you okay?” He saw her nod without saying a word. “Celine, could you turn around and look at me?”

“I’m fine,” she replied with a thin voice.

“Celine…please…”

“Colin sent me a message.” She replied harshly.

Over the years, Henry had learned to interpret gestures very well, and he knew from the first moment that something was bothering her. But hearing the name of that asshole was already starting to tire him out morally. He was turning Celine’s life into hell, and it was reaching a point where Henry would no longer be able to contain himself no matter how much she asked him to.

“I don’t know what the hell is wrong with him, but I’m already very tired.” She whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes. “I can’t continue like this, and you were right. I should go to the police station and ask for a restraining order against him.”

“Can I see the message, please?”

Celine hesitated, she didn’t know if it was a good idea, but she’d end up reading it out loud in front of him when they went to the police. “Do you really want to know what he has told me? You don’t have to do it.”

“It’s important to you.” He replied.

“Okay.” She said, handing over his cell phone.

In the message Colin made very clear to his ex-girlfriend that she was a horrible person and that she wouldn’t get away with it. He insulted her several times, threatening her by saying that he knew where she lived and worked. He had also memorized her class schedule and wouldn’t hesitate to appear there to make her life impossible. He made clear that Celine was his and that he wasn’t willing to give her up. He just wanted to love her and that no other man would look at her.

“I’m sorry but this time I won’t be left behind.” The calmness with Henry uttered those words chilled Celine’s blood. “This can’t continue, and if I have to take care of it by myself…I will.”

“Okay.” That surprised the man.

“Really?”

“Yeah, you want to help me and I need you to help me.” Henry sat down next to her on the couch and put his arm around her shoulders. “I don’t know how you can want me to be here after the problems I’m causing you.” She sobbed and tried to take a deep breath but she couldn’t. It seemed the stress she was suffering was beginning to take its toll, and Henry tried to relax her. “I’m a mess, and I should never had to have a date with him.”

“Celine, you can’t blame yourself for what’s going on, okay?” Her response was to snuggle against him. “As soon as the snow lets us out we’ll go to the police, all right? We will show them the message, tell them everything that has happened, and we will make it very clear that Colin is behaving like a stalker. They’ll do whatever it takes and you…you can stay with me as long as you need, okay?”

“Sounds good.”

&&&

It had stopped snowing and Henry took the opportunity to go out and buy some things at the first store he found open. Celine insisted on going with him but it was very cold and he promised that he’d return soon. Still, she told him that she would phone him if he did not come back in fifteen minutes, and he promised her that he would come back before she knew it.

Once alone in the apartment, Celine decided to scrub the lunch dishes and put them in place. There was not much to do in the kitchen but she cleaned everything to try to distract herself. That message from Colin had frightened and pissed her off in similar ways, but she didn’t want to look weak in front of Henry. Although she suspected that he knew very well how she felt.

However, she picked up her phone and made a call.

“Hello?” The other voice replied.

“Hi Susan, how are you?”

“Hi sweetheart, I’m fine. And what about you? Stuck in your apartment and studying like a madwoman?” Her friend asked laughing, and Celine hesitated before answering. “It doesn’t matter, but it’s always good to have a few days off even if we can’t leave home.”

“Yes, it’s good to be home.” She replied looking around. “Hey, something has happened and I’d like talking about it with you, if you have time.” Susan said yes, and Celine took a deep breath before continuing. “It’s about Colin.”

“Oh…that asshole again. Is he still following you to declare you his true love?” Celine told her the lastest events and the text message he sent her a few hours earlier. Her friend was very mad, even furious, and also with Celine for not telling her before. “What are you going to do? Because you can’t sit idly by and allow him to keep ruining your life in this way. He’s crazy and I think he’s dangerous.”

“I know, Sue, I know. But I’ve decided that I can’t go on living like this, so when the weather gets better I’ll go to the police station to file for a restraining order against Colin.” Susan thought it was a wonderful idea, and she even offered herself to go with her so she wouldn’t do it alone. “Thanks, Susan, you’re great. But a friend will come with me…”

“Wait a minute,” she said cutting her off, “a friend? Who? Is a man?”

For the first time on that horrible day, Celine began laughing because she had released a detail that Susan did not miss. She could relax talking to her because she knew Susan would never judge her. Besides, she had known for some time now that her relationship with Colin was dead, and she had tried to find her a partner with some of the men who came to the restaurant.

“It’s Henry.”

“Henry…like the polite and wildly attractive gentleman who doesn’t stop having lunch at the restaurant?” She asked, knowing the obvious answer Celine would give her.

“The same.” 

“Oh my God! You need to tell me everything.” Celine knew Henry would be back soon and couldn’t tell her the whole story in just a few minutes. Susan agreed, but that they’d talk soon, and that she would demand a story full of details, and that made her laugh again. She was still laughing when Henry opened the door and was glad to see her like that.

“Okay, Sue, I’ll see you soon. Love you.”

“Hi, were you talking to your friend?”

“Yes, I needed to talk to someone else about all this madness.” Henry started putting some things inside the fridge while she talked. “It’s not that you don’t help me, of course you do, but…”

“She’s your friend, Celine, I understand perfectly.”

Celine smiled without him seeing her. “Thanks.” Henry turned around and winked. “How about out there?”

“It was cold. Very cold.” He said laughing. “But I think the snow will soon leave us. At least that’s what the old men in the store said. Do you believe they’re wrong?”

“No idea, but I’m not going to bet my money against them, just in case.” They both laughed and Celine cleared her throat before continuing. “When I was talking to Susan earlier…well, I don’t know how, but I ended up telling her that you’re going to accompany me to request the restraining order against Colin. Well…if you still want to…”

“Of course. I gave you my word.”

“You’re amazing, Henry.” He looked at her without speaking. “Don’t look at me like that, you know you are, even if you try to downplay it.” He was going to interrupt her but she wouldn’t let him. “You make me feel good, you help me to calm down when the problems seem incredibly terrible, and you make me feel safe. And when we kiss…God, that’s the best part.” She added with a broad smile. “You are the first man who has treated me with respect, and who takes seriously all my opinions, and that is something completely new to me.”

“Celine…”

“Can you hug me?”

Henry left what he had in hand immediately, walking towards her and wrapping her in his strong arms. Celine felt happy instantly, and they did not need to talk anymore. The comfort between them was more than evident and they didn’t need anything else to feel good with each other.

“You know, going home after this won’t be easy.” She whispered.

“If it’s because of him…”

“I wasn’t referring to Colin. But I know it will never be the same to be alone between four walls without being able to talk to you.” Henry was tempted to answer that she could stay with him as much as she wanted, but he held back. “But we’ll see each other often, right?”

“Every day.”

&&&

Colin waited and waited in front of Celine’s apartment but the lights never went on, and she did not come back all night. The snow covered everything and he was the only person who had dared to go outside in that cold. His eagerness to see her was stronger, but above all he was so pissed off that his blood almost boiled. That gave him the necessary strength to stand there for her to return.

Some neighbours watched him through their windows, they had seen him before, but this time it was weird that he was standing there without moving and staring at Celine’s window.

Colin knew he was getting attention, and sooner or later someone would end up calling the police. He should have left but he wanted to make sure that she wasn’t hiding from him, but he was beginning to get cold and couldn’t stay there all night. He started walking away, turning his head every few steps to see if the lights went on, until the building finally disappeared from his sight. He cursed under his breath, swearing he would teach her a lesson for disrespecting him, and that only then Celine would learn to realize how much he cared about her.

“I’ll make you love me, no matter how.”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Henry was in the kitchen preparing breakfast without making much noise while she slept in the other room. Her mood had improved after chatting with her friend, but Henry knew that her fears would reappear at the first light of the morning. Not that he didn’t take crazy Colin seriously, he really worried about her a lot, but if he started becoming a risk to her, he wouldn’t hesitate taking care of the problem.

He wouldn’t be the first man he’d get rid of, but he would be the first one he would make disappear for someone he cared about and not for an order.

“Good morning,” he whispered walking into the bedroom. “Celine, are you awake?” Putting the tray on the bedside table he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

“Hi…” She replied, rubbing her eyes. “Oh, I’ve fallen asleep. Wow, what time is it?”

“Early. Here, drink this.” Celine accepted the steaming cup of coffee but didn’t get up from bed. “How did you sleep? Have you been able to rest?”

“I feel better. But I know that some difficult days are waiting for me.” She took a sip and he sat down next to her on bed. “Here I feel strong, capable of anything, but I don’t want that feeling to vanish when I leave. I don’t know if it makes any sense but…” she said shrugging, “but it scares me a bit how he can react when talking to him. What if he is unpleasant to me or tries to hurt me?”

“I won’t allow that, Celine.” 

“I know.”

&&&

Celine looked out the window after the shower while Henry finished dressing in the bedroom. It had stopped snowing and it was time to return to the real world. Her vacation was coming to an end, and she would soon have to face something she did not wish to do at all. Going home, working in the restaurant and going to class meant that she would meet Colin sooner or later, and that sent a chill down her spine.

“Come on, it’s not that cold.” Henry teased when seeing her but she did not answer. “Celine, are you okay?”

“More or less.” She replied sighing.

He walked toward her and brushed her hair away from her face. “Are you worried? Because you don’t have to, you know? I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you, and if you meet him I want you to stay away, and in a place where there are more people until I get there, okay?” She nodded. “I’m going to accompany you home and I’ll stay as long as you want. I will also come with you to college and I’ll wait for you to leave there, and I’ll do the same in the restaurant…”

“Henry…I…very much appreciate what you want to do, but you can’t let your life in pause just for me.” Too late for that. “You have an apartment to fix and…”

“I already told you, I want to make sure you’re safe. And the apartment can wait, besides, I asked you to help me and I want you to keep doing it.” Celine’s eyes filled with tears but with effort she managed to contain them. “Come on, do you want something to eat?”

“Aye.”

Later they both went to her apartment, with Celine’s anxiety increasing at times. Colin could show up and she had no idea how her body would react seeing him. But if Henry was by her side then at least she wouldn’t feel terrified. When they arrived the young woman couldn’t avoid looking around almost waiting for him to appear, but Henry took her by the waist and led her into the building. They climbed in silence and as they walked in Celine shuddered from the cold. She hadnt been there for days and Henry offered to light the fireplace while she was busy ordering something to eat. The fire began warming the room just a few minutes later, and Celine was able to take off her coat and get more comfortable. The food was already on its way – since none of them wanted to cook – and while waiting for it they sat down on the couch with a bottle of wine in front of them and two glasses in their hands.

“Thanks for everything, Henry. Seriously, if it weren’t for you I think I would have gone crazy.” They tipped their glasses and took long sips. “These days with you have shown me that I can be myself without having to hide, and I like that. I like that very much. I believe all men I’ve dated are jerks, but I didn’t realize. Guess I thought it was my fault, that I was doing something wrong, but what happened with Colin opened my eyes. I began thinking that I wasn’t the responsible, and I came to the conclusion that the failure of my relationships was not my cause, but because they were not able to compromise with me.” Henry raised his glass and toasted for that. “But with you… God, we haven’t even got as far as I expected to before feeling so comfortable with you, and I like that and worries me at the same time.” She frowned and focused her gaze on the wine. “Maybe I was too anxious or wished for them to be good at all costs that I worked really hard, so dating Colin was easy. I didn’t feel attracted to him or I was thinking about a long-term relationship, and I suppose that offended him. That’s why he behaves like…”

“Like a psychopath?” Henry said finishing the sentence.

“I don’t know if it’s the right word, but yes, sometimes I’m afraid of what he might be able to. That text message…”

“If you believe for a second that I’m going to let him hurt you…then he’s crazier than we think of.” Celine smiled. “Hey, you don’t have to talk to him, okay? With the threats and everything you’ve had to endure for the last few days, it’s more than enough for the police to pay him a visit.” Celine knew that this would only piss him off even more, and that he’d probably pay his frustrations with her, and she didn’t like the idea. “It’s clear he needs help, and it’d be better if he got it before doing something really stupid.”

“I prefer not thinking about it for now. But you’re right, I don’t want to talk to him, so I’ll go to the police and request a restraining order. I don’t know if it will help but it may make me feel better.”

Henry was going to answer but there was a knock at the door and he got up to pick up the food and pay the delivery boy. The boy – almost a teen – on the other side lost his smile when he saw another person opening. He expected to meet Celine’s beautiful face but instead he came face to face with a possible competitor.

“Hi, I think I’m wrong. It’s an order for Celine Beckett, doesn’t she live here anymore?” The young man asked, not knowing exactly what to say.

“It’s in here.” Henry replied brusquely.

“Hello Nathan, how are you?” Celine greeted him as she walked to the kitchen. “I’m glad to see you. How’s school?”

“Fine…I’m doing fine.”

“Cool. Is that our food?”

The boy handed the package to Henry and waited to be paid. Celine went to her room to get the money but he got ahead and paid Nathan before she could take a step.

“Thank you, Nathan.” Henry said coldly.

“What was all that about?” Celine asked amused. “He’s just a very nice kid who sometimes brings me dinner.” She started laughing but Henry didn’t find it so funny. “He’s in high school, do you think I’m interested?” She kept laughing and approached him until putting her arms around his neck. “High school kids stopped interesting me long, long ago, Henry.” And standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him softly on the lips. The bag with the food fell to the ground and she took her by te waist, pressing her against his body with no possibility of escape.

“You’re very handsome when you get jealous.” She whispered against his lips.

Henry chuckled. “Jealous? From a high school boy?”

“You were.”

They kissed again and continued like this for several minutes. The foold got cold but none of them cared about. They were too focused on each other to care about something else, and Celine was letting herself go because of the accumulated tension. She needed to feel loved and protected, and that was exactly what she got from being with Henry.

“Do you want us to go…?” She started asking but he stopped her with a kiss on the lips. “Okay, I think it’s early. Yeah, I don’t want it to be like that.” She didn’t need him to say anything to know what he was thinking. Besides, Celine only raised the question because she felt she had to, but she got exactly what she wanted.

“The moment will come. We both know it.”

“I know.”

&&&

After heating up the food again they sat down on the coach to have dessert and chat animatedly. The sexual tension was more than evident between them both, but they knew that waiting was the best option. If they wanted it to be special…they’d have to be more patient.

“Do you feel better than this morning?” The young woman nodded swallowing water. “Yeah, I think I just needed to see everything with perspective. I know what I must do, and I know that it won’t be a path of roses, but it is time to make things clear. I can’t continue living with fear of hurting other people’s feelings. I know it’s not about that in this case, but I guess deep down I’m not able to consciously hurt another person.”

“It’s not inside you.”

“I believe that.”

“I see it clearly, Colin is a problem and we have to find a solution as soon as possible.” Celine nodded and stretched her legs resting them on his lap. “And I keep what I said, I’m not going to separate from your side until I’m sure he’s not going to try to get close to you.”

“Thank you.”

That night they both shared the bed although they only slept. But before that happened, they kissed and hugged and enjoyed each other’s company. There was no rush or uncomfortable moments, just the two of them laying down in the same bed.

“I never imagined that a snowfall could change things so much.” Henry stared at her. “I’ve lived in this town my whole life, and I’ve seen everything, but I never thought I’d be happy to be isolated at home because of the snow. It’s something…new and disconcerting.”

“Didn’t you even imagine it would be fun when you were a little girl?”

Celine smiled shyly. “No, I liked too much playing outside. I hated winters and all I wanted was for them to leave as soon as possible so summer could arrive.” The young girl remembered how happy she was as a child. “My mother left all the doors and windows open for the sun and the breeze to get into the house. It was wonderful and I could feel everything bad that happened during winter vanished as if by magic. They were fantasies of an innocent girl who wasn’t expect to feel so bad only a few months later.”

Henry doubted but he was curious. “What happened then?”

“Winter came.” She answered no more.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, I understand.”

Celine grabbed his hand tightly and brought it to her lips. “I don’t usually talk about this often. Only sometimes with my mother but with nobody else. It’s not easy to share it with other person and still causes great pain.” Henry squeezed her hand and stroked her cheek with his extended finger. “My father traveled a lot for his work. He was a commercial agent for a large company here in Glasgow and one of its best sellers. At first he worked in a small cubicle where he spent hours and hours to earn enough to support his family. And he did it. He did very well.” The girl smiled and Henry did the same. “Do you that kind of people who are able to work hard all day and return home with a smile on the face? That was my father, an eternally positive and cheerful man. He loved life, and loved his family above all else. So much that he worked so hard that his bosses couldn’t help but notice him. George Beckett became the golden man, and he got promoted quickly.”

“His bosses saw that they could use him to earn even more money.” It sounded very familiar to Henry.

“That’s it. Suddenly he spent days and weeks away from home, and when he returned he was exhausted but to happy to be back. We went out on weekends to take advantage of the fact that we were all together and there were good times, you know? I was young and I needed him in my life and he was always there for me.”

“What happened?”

“Christmas was close and his flight was cancelled by snow. There was no other one until two days later and my father did not want to spend so much time away from us. So he changed his plane ticket and thought that renting a car was a good option. He was used driving for many hours and believed he knew the roads like the back of his hand.”

“Celine…”

“He was wrong.” She said cutting him off. “My father believed he could drive with ice plates on the road but he could not. He never came back with us, and when we were told that he had died… Well, my mother was devastated, she did not speak for weeks and I… I was not able to accept reality. I think I got stuck on that night, and I couldn’t get through it until many months later. Everyone was very worried about me because I barely left home and they even talked about sending me to a hospital for a while.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Thank you.”

Henry leaned over and kissed her lips but then he grabbed her hand tightly. “It was a dark time in which I thought about many things, and even considered doing some of them that wouldn’t have a way to go back.”

“Are you talking about suicide?”

If there was something Celine liked about Henry, it was his direct way of saying things. He got to the point and did not detour. “Yes. It was not easy to deal with all those ideas in my head, and I had to be very strong not to let them dominate me. Besides, seeing my mother in that state did not help much either. It seemed like we were both trapped in a nightmare but we weren’t able to help each other. It’s horrible to say something like this, but I hated her because she had to have helped me but she didn’t.”

“She suffered like you.”

“I know.” She replied nodding. “Now I know. But then I was younger and I didn’t understand. I had the feeling that when my father died there was nothing more important for her. I wanted her to comfort me but she wasn’t able to, she just cried and cried.” Celine wiped a tear from her cheek with the back of her hand. “Then I felt guilty and we both started to get ahead, to help each other and I think it was the best we could do.”

“Losing a parent being so young is not easy, suddenly an important part of yourself vanishes and you don’t know how to deal with it.” Celine wondered if Henry was speaking from his own experience. “It devours you inside and out, and people tell you they’re sorry but they really have no idea what it feels like. They’re empty words in the mouth of people who only say the right thing. What they think the affected person wants to listen.”

“Have you lost someone, Henry?”

“My parents. I was a teenager and they died in a car crash.” And a few months later he was recruited by the army and ended up becoming a spy and a murderer. “It was a long time ago.”

“I’m sorry, Henry.”

He didn’t say anything, but he did kiss her. “It’s late and tomorrow is going to be a long day. You need to rest.”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Celine never liked policemen. Maybe because it was one of them who told her and her mother about her father’s death, or maybe she didn’t like the feeling of being observed by strangers.

“Are you okay?”

She answered nodding several times. “Yes. What for?”

“Because you haven’t stopped moving since we’ve walked in.” Henry knew she was very nervous. “You must remain calm and strong because otherwise the agent who asks you will think you are weak and that you’re hiding something.” Celine looked at him wide-eyed. “It is true. Do not let there be the slightest doubt when you talk about what is happening. Put everything together and don’t forget a detail, and if you need a second, clear your throat, take a deep breath and put in order the words you will say next.”

“How do you know about all those things?”

“I just…know.” He replied without adding anything else. “Listen, unfortunately the agent who talks to you will think you’re exaggerating, that you’re just a silly, nervous girl who scares for nothing. So, every word that comes out of your mouth should make very clear that you are serious. Colin is harassing you and that’s something you should make others see. Understood?”

“Aye.”

He was going to say something else but the agent called her and she jumped up. They agreed before leaving Celine’s place that it would be better for her to do it alone, so she would be more convincing because it would show that she wasn’t afraid. But she was afraid, she couldn’t deny herself, but as Henry told her, she shouldn’t show it to others.

“You can do it.”

“I know.” She replied before following the police officer.

Henry was too far away to hear the conversation, and Celine had her back to him so he couldn’t see the expression on her face. But the policeman was right in front of him. At first he didn’t seem to take her seriously, as if he had heard the same story a thousand times, but something must have changed because suddenly the man looked very interested in what he was listening to. Celine probably talked about the latest incidents with Colin and that alerted the police officer. He started taking notes, but what surprised Henry the most was that Celine kept her composure all the time. She didn’t make strange or nervous movements, and that impressed him because she did not allow her fear to dominate her.

The interview lasted more than half an hour but Celine showed no weakness at any time. Henry was proud of her, and when he saw her getting up he decided to go out and wait outside to not attract attention.

Five minutes later, Celine met him on the street, near the police station but on one side.

“My legs are shaking.” She confessed, whispering.

“You have done it very well.”

“How do you know?”

“I know.”

&&&

That night Henry decided it was time to go out and celebrate, and they went to dinner at an elegant restaurant. Celine wasn’t used to it, and although she suggested going elsewhere, he insisted. He told her that she deserved a fun and relaxed night after the stressful days she faced, and she couldn’t refuse when hearing that.

She put on a nice dress that made her feel good, and some heels. She didn’t like the idea of walking down the icy streets with such risky shoes, but Henry promised that nothing would happen to her. She took her grandmother’s inherited earrings and put on some soft makeup, and she did her red hair up with some strands loose. She looked in the mirror and liked seeing her so elegant but simple at the same time. That was definitely her style, nothing exaggerated and more natural than anything else.

And Henry seemed to like it too.

“I can’t believe I’m going out wearing this dress. Do you have any idea how cold I will be?” She joked but the truth is that she was worried. The last thing she needed was to get sick.

“Don’t worry about it.” And before she could reply, a shiny black car turned the corner and stopped in front of them. “You won’t be too cold.” He opened the door with Celine’s astonished gaze, and held out his hand for her to take.

“What is this?”

“Our carriage waits.”

The young woman, not used to that kind of luxury, couldn’t help looking from one side to the other of the car. It was very comfortable and also smelled good. “I don’t understand, why couldn’t we have taken a taxi to the restaurant?”

“Yes, but I think this is better.” Seeing his face, so excited, Celine couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re crazy, Henry.” He laughed too. “I’m serious. This is very excessive and completely unnecessary. And expensive.” She added whispering.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it and then holding it firmly. “I don’t want you to worry about anything tonight, Celine. You do not realize how incredibly brave you have been, what you are capable of doing, and how strong you are. That’s why tonight you’re going to forget everything and just enjoy, because you deserve it.” Celine felt like crying but she managed holding back the tears. She did not want to ruin the night.

“Still, grateful as I feel, I believe that this is too much. Dinner is fine, but the car…”

“Please, don’t think about it anymore.”

There were no further comments on the matter during the trip. Only some caresses and knowing looks, but nothing more. For the first time in the last few weeks, Celine felt that a great weight had been removed from her shoulders, and that relaxed her to be able to enjoy the night with Henry.

“I can’t believe how elegant this place is, I almost feel…out of place.” She said whispering when the waiter handed them the menus.

“And why is that?”

Celine looked around and some people looked away quickly, making her feel too watched. “People look at me like I don’t have the right to be here.”

“No. Men look at you because you’re the most beautiful woman in the whole restaurant and they wonder why they can’t be as lucky as me.” He replied in a whisper. “And women…well, they only feel enormous jealousy because suddenly their husbands and boyfriends have stopped paying attention to them. None of them attracts glances the way you do, and jealousy is a powerful weapon.”

Dinne was nice and very fun. Celine told him a few stories from her childhood, and they shared wine and confidences. “What about you, Henry? Why did you decide to come here? It’s not a big city as touristy as others, how come you landed in this place?”

Once again, Henry wished to confess the whole truth, but he couldn’t do it just like that. And not in a public place either. If he was going to do it, it’d be in a private place where only both were there.

“You already know, I just let chance choose for me.” He offered her the last piece of chocolate cake and she pressed her lips sensually around the spoon. “You are beautiful.”

&&&

As soon as they were in the car and Henry told the driver where to go, Celine activated the tinted glass that separated the seats and they began kissing like two teenagers. Henry took her in his arms and he sat her down on his lap. She was delighted and her hands grabbed his neck pressing herself closer to him.

“It’s been the best date of my life.” She confessed between kisses, and Henry nodded without saying a word. “And I don’t want it to end.” She added, looking straight into his eyes.

Henry understood immediately and brushed the hair back from her face. “Are you sure? Because tonight doesn’t mean I’m looking for something else if you don’t want to. You know that, right?” Celine listened and nodded.

“Believe me, I know very well what I’m talking about.”

Said and done.

The car stopped in front of the young girl’s building, but instead of waiting for Henry to accompany her home and back down, he gave him clear instructions. His services had ended for the night, and taking the necessary money out of his wallet, he paid him and seconds later they were left alone in the middle of the lonely street.

“Hey, do you want to go up and have a drink?” She teased when he returned next to her, biting her lip until he released it with a finger. “We are alone, we can do whatever we want to.”

“I accept.”

&&&

Once on the other side of the door they decided taking things more calmly. Passion and debauchery lived in the car were increible, but they were not going to run when there was no need to.

“I want to kiss you every second we are together.” He whispered in her ear, making Celine shudder. “You’ve gotten so inside my head that I can barely concentrate anymore.”

“And is that good?”

“It’s amazing.”

The coats were the first to fall to the floor, followed by high-heeled shoes and Henry’s tie. She unbuttoned his shirt very slowly, reveling in the soft hair that adorned his chest, and he allowed her because he knew how much she was enjoying it. She explored and caressed every inch of bare skin she found, until he grabbed her wrists and trapped her against his body.

“I want you, Celine.”

He slid his hand down her back until reaching the zipper, and lowered it down slowly. “I have dreamt with this moment for a long time.” She whispered in his ear, and those words caused Henry to get rid of the dress until faling down onto the floor. And there were both of them, he shirtless and she in her underwear.

“You’re beautiful.”

“Come with me.” She took him by the hand to the bedroom and they laid on the bed. The same bed they had shared to sleep next to each other when Celine asked him to stay for the night. “Lay down. I’ll be right back.” And she disappeared into the bathroom. That gave him time to take a deep breath and clear his mind. Not that he had any doubts, but they both knew it was an important night and expectations were really high.

What if it didn’t fulfill the fantasies the two of them had imagined?

What if it was disappointing?

What if that chemistry so evident between them vanished after spending the night together and never returned?

Questions both Henry and Celine asked themselves mentally, and she was so nervous she could barely concentrate. She looked herself in the mirror and appreciated the beauty that makeup and hairstyle gave to her, but she knew what she wanted the most was to show herself as natural as possible in front of Henry. She opened the water and washed her face, removing the remains of makeup and applying a cream that always made her skin feel very soft.

For his part, Henry took off his shirt and left it on the corner chair, kicking out the shoes and socks later. He was only wearing his pants, and although he knew how to control his external appearance very well, on the inside he was feeling like a teenager about to lose his virginity. But what was the reason? In his innumerable sexual encounters he never experienced that feeling, but with Celine it was as if it were the first time again.

“Hi.” Her voice was barely a whisper, but in the prevailing silence it was heard in full detail.

“Hi.” She looked nervous and scared, so he smiled and started walking towards her. “Are you all right?”

“Yes.”

“Celine, you are shaking.” He grabbed both her hands and felt how cold they were. “Hey, it’s me, nothing has changed.” He tried to make her feel better, and it worked. She giggled like a schoolgirl. “I don’t even know why I’m nervous.”

“I am too.”

They wouldn’t advance unless one of them took the first step, and Henry did it by simply picking her up. Celine got surprised and began laughing nonstop, which relaxed the atmosphere. He started walking in circles around the bedroom with her in his arms, spinning as if they were dancing.

“You are nuts.”

“Perhaps, but perhaps nuts about you.” Celine kissed him passionately, clinging to his neck and not letting him go. But then Henry flopped down on the bed, with her falling on his chest and still kissing. Nerves faded, Celine’s fear was no more than a vague memory, and among them a strong chemistry grew that it surprised them both. But they were not going to stop to comment it, not when his hands began unfastening her bra.

“May I?” The young girl nodded and in less than a blink the garment was already resting on the floor next to the bed.

“Continue.” She urged him.

Henry looked into her eyes as his hands caressed her thighs and then shedding her underwear. “Are you sure?”

“Completely.”

He rolled off until his beautiful lover was laying down on her back onto the bed, totally naked under Henry’s watchful eye. “Now I want you to relax and take a deep breath, okay? I’m going to make you forget everything.” Celine didn’t know very well if he was going to do what she thought or not, but when he started kissing her just under her breasts, she knew he was going to really do it.

“You know, you don’t have to do it…”

“I know. But I promise you that you will like it.”

As soon as he was inside her, or at least his mouth, Celine experienced a huge sense of relief. Relief mixed with absolute pleasure, which made her eyes go blank. It was obvious that he was an experienced man, but she ignored all the women he had been with before, and concentrated only on herself. His tongue did wonders to her, and his hands…his hands caressed her skin so delicately that Celine barely noticed him.

“Are you all right?” He whispered while looking into her eyes. She nodded but seeing him between her legs only turned her on even more.

“Perfect.”

He did not stop until feeling her reaching her climax, and then he continued taking care of her and only her. Celine screamed in sheer pleasure, trapping him between her legs to free him as soon as strength abandoned her body. Her accelerated breathing and the sweat on her forehead were obvious signs of how much she enjoyed it, and Henry moved until he was on top of her, making the heat generated between them the only necessary thing. He kissed her slowly and deeply, with his hands still caressing every single part of her body. Celine writhed under his muscles, thinking herself the luckiest woman in the world.

“You are beautiful.”

A few seconds later Henry was already inside her, entering slowly and without moving until feeling her relax. The movements were slow but intense, and each thrust caused fireworks among them two. Celine clung to him with all her strength for fear that he would slip from between her fingers, and Henry, turning and laying down under her, grabbed her tightly. She sat down on him, making her hips move rhythmically with each turn. If Henry was the one who started driving her insane, now it was him who was at mercy of the young, beautiful Celine’s whims. She had the initiative, which surprised Henry and pleased him greatly. The passion unleashed at every moment until she got paralyzed, enjoying her orgasm.

Henry soon followed her, and hugged her so hard against his body that she could hardly breathe for a few seconds. He was muscular, but she never imagined he was so muscular. However, he was sensitive to her at the same time, and he proved it when getting up and taking the blankets to cover them both. Celine had been with other men but as soon as their sexual relations came to an end, they used to leave or falling asleep as far as possible from her. She hated that because it was an obvious sign that they were really just looking for one thing, but when Henry pulled her to his side, she realized that he wasn’t like others.

And he proved that several times that night, and in each of them, they both enjoyed each other more and more.

&&&

The first time they made love, she couldn’t believe that she was feeling that way. After her former lovers, she thought that she knew how to feel when having sex. But with him…she realized how wrong she was. He took good care of her, worrying and asking her all the time if she wished to continue or preferred waiting. But Celine did not want him to stop for anything. When feeling him inside her, it was madness. Neither of them was very sure of what was happening, and they lacked of words but it wasn’t something they had to worry about at the moment. Celine just wanted to be with him forever, and Henry longed to touch her to convince himself that she wouldn’t go anywhere. As if she was going to.

When his hands caressed her it was like an electrict current spreading throughout her whole body.

“I need you inside me…” She whispered in his ear and automatically Henry went deeper into her. Celine yelled in sheer pleasure, sinking her fingernails into Henry’s back, making him growl like a wild animal.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be so…” He began saying.

“So what?” She said, challenging him. “Tell me, Henry.” He would confess, one way or another.

“So willing to this. So prepared for me, Celine. Because nobody has ever been for me.” Perhaps she waited for a joke or some lame excuse to change the subject, but she couldn’t imagine what she would hear. They were looking at each other, in silence, and then Henry brushed a strand of hair from her face, placing it behind her ear, studying her.

“Are you not going to ask?” He said without looking away.

“I don’t know if I should.” He frowned. “I mean, I’m not sure if it’s something I have a right to ask, or even mentioning.” Henry looked at her without understanding, but didn’t open his mouth to speak. “Of course I am curious, I can’t deny that, but I believe it’s none of my business.” She added nervously.

“I won’t force you to ask if it’s not what you want, but, would you like listening?”

“If you feel like sharing, then I’m listening.”

Celine never imagined that teasing Henry would become so serious to him, and although it occurred to her to apologize, deep down she suspected there was no reason to.

“Henry, I…”

“Some people have complicated jobs, and that’s what I do…” Celine didn’t understand what he was referring to, but after all the chaos she had experienced with Colin, she was afraid of asking. “I’m not going to lie to you, but I need to be honest with you, and that worries me a lot.”

“Henry, please stop.” She interrupted him suddenly. “Right now I don’t want to hear anything that can cause a headache. I know I’m being terribly selfish saying this, but I just need to enjoy our first night together.” He couldn’t break her heart. Not after all she had to suffer with Colin, and with her visit to the police station. “I know I am ready to hear whatever you want to tell me, but it’s been a really strenous last few days, and…” Henry cut her off with a kiss, and when the kiss was over, he continued looking at her beautiful green eyes.

“Please, forgive me. The last thing I want is to ruin this night for you. But I’ve done it. And I’m so sorry, Celine.”

“Don’t be. Tonight is special because we are together. It’s all that matters to me.” She replied stroking his cheek gently. “But I will remember your words, and I will be ready to listen to you.”

“When you’re ready, I’ll be.” He told her, and Celine felt better instantly.

&&&

Waking up next to her was a tremendous novelty for Henry, and he wished for her to be there every morning. Celine was still asleep and he thought that surprising her with a good breakfast would be the best way to start the day. He dressed in the same clothes of the previous night – although not so elegant – and left the apartment. There was not many people on the street, but when he got to the café he realized that she worked at one, so he declined the idea. Instead, he walked into a store to buy the necessary ingredients and do it himself.

After making sure he had everything for a good breakfast, he paid for his purchases and left the store. He was on his way back when he saw something else that caught his attention. He was opening the door and another man was staring at him. At first he thought it was a coincidence, but then he had no choice but asking.

“Can I help you?” The corridor lights were off and he couldn’t see him well. “If you’re looking for someone…” But the strange man didn’t allow him keep talking. “Yes, I guess I could say that. I’m looking for a girl who lives in this building, but I don’t know if she’s at home. Perhaps it’s early, but I don’t think she sleeps until later.” Henry found weird that this guy shared so much information with him in that normal way. “I’ve tried seeing her for a few days now, but no luck.”

“Sorry, man. I can’t help you.”

“Well, then I should apologize because I know you’re lying to me.” Henry looked at him suspiciously. “Women…are bitches. And this one in particular is a great bitch. We used to date, we fucked a lot, and she suddenly stopped answering my calls. She’s trouble, I knew it from the beginning, but she’s really hot. Not brilliant but able to hold a conversation for a few minutes.” Henry’s blood boiled. He already knew who this mysterious man was, and what he was trying to do.

“Like I said, I can’t help you.” The door was open but Henry was still in the hallway. “But let me give you some advice.”

The other man remained silent, waiting for something else. “If the woman you’re referring to is so bad for you…then it’d be a good idea to leave her alone.”

“Perhaps…”

Henry turned around to walk into the apartment, but of course he saw the other guy getting ready to hit him in the face. He grabbed his hand, surprised him, and avoided the blow. “I believe you should leave now, Colin. I won’t repeat myself. And just so you know, there’s a restraining order against you to prevent you to get close to Celine.”

“That won’t stop me.” He growled. “She’s mine. Only mine!” He tried, for a second time, to hit him, but this time Henry didn’t restrain himself, almost breaking his hand. “Damn bastard! You broke my wrist!”

“It’s not broken, Colin, but I’ll make you worse if you don’t leave Celine alone.” Henry threatened. “She’s much better person than we’ll ever be, but don’t piss me off, because then you’ll pay for the consequences.” Henry walked into the apartment, abandoning Colin on the floor, about to cry for his almost broken wrist.

As soon as he was inside, Henry put the shopping bags on the counter, preparing everything for breakfast. In his mind he remembered the conversation with Colin, and he was torn between telling or not Celine. She’d be furious if she found out from Colin or a neighbour, but for now she didn’t need to worry about that.

Celine woke up alone in bed, remembering for a moment what happened the night before, until hearing noises in the kitchen.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Said Henry, greeting her. “Did you sleep well?”

Celine could not believe what she saw. No one – apart from her mother – cooked for her. “I certainly did, thanks. What about you?” Instead of answering, he walked towards her and kissed her on the lips. It was supposed to be an innocent good morning kiss, but things between them heated up when Celine’s hands wrapped around his neck while Henry took her by the waist towards him. Last night had changed them both, but the chemistry was still very present in the air.

“Morning to you too.” She replied in a whisper without yet fully recovering his breath. “I can’t believe you’ve done all this for me. You could have woken me up and I would have helped you preparing breakfast, or have gone somewhere.” Celine was rambling, something Henry found adorable, and she realized how much she was talking. “Sorry, sometimes I don’t know when to shut up.”

“I know, but I like it.”

“Thanks. And thank you for doing this.”

Breakfast was relaxed and fun, with both of them chatting and laughing animatedly. She wasn’t scared or stressed, she felt free for the first time in weeks, and it was thanks to Henry. If not for him, Celine wouldn’t have been brave enough to go to the police, tell them her story, and ask for a restraining order.

“You know, I could get used to this, so be careful and don’t spoil me too much.” She joked, munching on a piece of her french toast. “You won’t want a clingy girlfriend.” She added without realizing.

“Perhaps that’s exactly what I’m looking for.” It was then she her words fell deep and she coughed so hard that Henry worried and tried helping her. “Calm down and try to take a deep breath.” It took her a minute but she finally swallowed and felt better. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. Thanks, I don’t know what happened to me…”

“I think I’ve been a bit too honest…sorry.”

“Don’t be. But I believe I need to tell you something before this thing between us goes any further, okay?” Henry nodded. “I don’t do one-night stands with weird guys, so I need to know if what happened last night was important to you. I have the feeling it was…you know…but…”

“We’re on the same page, if that’s what you mean, Celine.” Relief invaded her whole body and even Henry realized. “Sometimes people…”

“I know.”

&&&

Colin arrived to his apartment and grabbed a towel and some ice. The wrist was not broken but it hurt a lot, and he couldn’t believe that jerk had dared touching him.

“I’m going to kill him.” He murmured as the pain eased. “Both of them! Bitch!” He tried behaving kindly to him so he wouldn’t see him as a threat, but it was obvious Celine had already told him all the lies she could think about of him, and Colin wouldn’t allow it.

Besides, there was something more that man told him that was still hovering in his mind. Had Celine really asked for a restraining order? For what reason? He had treated her better than she deserved, and she paid him in that way? Colin had been very patient with her but he couldn’t take it anymore. Now he was convinced there was more than a simple friendship between those two, and he felt betrayed. “I’ll make sure she remembers me forever. And he humiliated me, how dare he? HOW DARE HE!” He hit the kitchen table, forgetting his injured hand. He yelled in pain and frustration, making his anger grow at every second.

&&&

The cold gave the town a break, and Celine and Henry visibly relaxed when the sun finally showed up, turning the days more beautiful. She had returned to work and her classes, while Henry still worked in his own apartment and going to see her when she was free. The routine had come to stay between them, and they both loved it that way. No one heard from Colin, at least not since the morning he appeared at Celine’s building. He had to admit that it felt really good hitting him, although he had to restrain himself from killing him.

That morning, after Celine left, he decided to paint the master bedroom. It was amazing how his life had changed so much in such a short time. When he arrived to Scotland he never thought he’d spend more than a few weeks there, but as soon as he met her, Henry couldn’t avoid the blow. He wasn’t a weak man, and he was used to hide his feelings towards another person. The problem – if there was one – was that from the first moment he didn’t want to escape from her. Maybe he was experiencing that strange thing called “love at first sight”, but he couldn’t be completely sure. His amorous conquests lasted no more than one night, and he always abandoned them before dawn.

But now he was making plans, which meant Celine was gaining ground in his heart.

Someone knocking on the door pulled him out of his thoughts, and when he saw her in the hallway he was very confused. “Hi, I thought you had to work today.”

“Yes, and I’m already finished.” Henry watched the time and realized it was almost dinner time. “May I come in?”

“Of course!”

“Wow, you’ve been busy.” She said surprised. “I can’t believe it’s the same place. Looks great.” The apartment was almost done, and the next thing on the list was to buy more furniture. “I thought you were going to hire someone to do it, but I see that you don’t need help.”

“Well,” he said, walking towards and hugging her from behind, “I might need help with the rest. Also, I want you to choose a really comfortable bed.” He added whispering in her ear, kissing her neck afterwards. Celine shuddered and his response was to hold her tighter against his body. “But I guess we’ll have to behave in the store, don’t you think?” She chuckled and Henry mimicked her. “I’ll have to restrain myself.” But he kept kissing her neck and caressing her flat stomach. He knew the effect he had on her because it was the same she had over him. “I’ve come here to have dinner together, do you know?”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Not in a million years.” She turned around and kissed him hard, shedding his t-shirt in the process. Celine loved admiring his incredible torso and Henry liked seeing her as carefree as far as sex was concerned, or what she wished from him. They were kissing like two teenagers after a party, preparing for a new round of sex full of passion and pleasure. Everything was going smoothly and it could only get better. But they were interrupted by a knock on the door and Celine’s chuckles.

“That must be dinner. Sorry.” She said laughing.

“Wait here. Do not move.” And he went to answer the knocking. Celine was yelling at him to put a shirt on, but he just shrugged and opened the door.

The boy, Nathan again, was on the other side of the door, but his smile vanished as soon as he saw Henry.

“Hello, is that our dinner?” Henry asked.

Nathan did not answer, only handed him the bag and waited to be paid. He touched his pocket but remembered that his wallet was in the other room. He was going to look for it when Celine appeared in front of him with her own wallet in hand.

“I’ll get this one.” She said. “Hi Nathan, how are you?”

“I’m good. I did not know you were living here now.” Said the boy, looking at her first and then at Henry.

Celine laughed. “No, this my…boyfriend’s place. I don’t live here. You already know where I live.” The silence was tense, although she was the only one who did not notice. “Well, it’s great to see you again. Thanks for dinner, and enjoy your tip.”

“Thanks, Celine.” And he left, looking at him one last time.

“Do you want to dinner or prefer to continue where we left off? Because,” she said approaching him, “I’m not that hungry.” She added playfully.

“Hate that brat.” Henry mumbled between his teeth, making her laugh.

“I’ll set the table. And then I’ll prove you how little I care about Nathan.” With that promise, Henry forgot what happened with the boy, focusing only on her. She told about her day, and how good it felt now that Colin had decided to leave her alone. “I mean, I don’t think he’s a bad person but he really needs help to control himself sometimes. He can be…”

“The word you’re looking for is creepy.” Celine burst out laughing. “Perhaps. But you know, I don’t want to keep talking about him. We are together and that’s the only thing that matters to me.”

“To us.” He said, toasting with their glasses.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

There were a few people in the store taking a look and even admiring some of the products and studying them carefully. Some of the customers commented among themselves while others preferred to be left alone. Colin was one of the former, and he even looked like he was trying to hide from someone. He had been at the store for half an hour, and was beginning to get the owner’s attention. No one else was looking at him, and he didn’t even seem to realize that he was being watched so closely. His eyes were too busy looking at several things at once, even taking some things to be able to feel them in his hand. He liked touching, made him feel powerful and capable of anything. He chose one, the biggest one, and headed for the counter.

“I’ll take this one. And I want one of those.” He said.

“You need a license to buy one.” The owner informed him. “I can’t sell firearms to anyone. So, do you have a license to use it?” Colin had to answer no, which made him furious. “You can take the knife but not the gun until you have license to use it.” Colin agreed, but asked him for the gun. He wanted to touch it, feel it in his hand. The owner hesitated but finally handed it to him. Keeping a watchful eye on Colin all the time.

“It’s amazing, and light. I always thought it’d be anything but light.” He joked, more to himself than to the other man.

“You have to give it to me now, please.” Colin didn’t want to, but he finally did.

“What do I need to do to get a license?” The older man looked at him, not sure if he should tell him or not, but he had the right to get information, so he told him what was necessary.

Colin left the store with a big knife – not a firearm – and with the information to get a license and then buy all the guns he wanted.

On his way back home he decided to stop by the café and pay her a visit. He knew perfectly well – because he had studied her schedule – that she would be there. He was conscious there was a restrainng order against him but he didn’t care. She wouldn’t have so much power over him. He would not allow it. The place was full of people, and at first he couldn’t see Celine from the other side of the street. There was a lot of people having lunch or buying something to get back to work, so he got frustrated. He needed to see her, and he wanted her to see him. It was his way of proving her that he didn’t give a shit about the restraining order.

Inside, Celine didn’t stop for a minute. The restaurant was at maximum capacity, and there was even a line waiting outside to get in. That’s why Celine loved working at Ferguson’s. There were no boring moments and customers needed to eat at all times.

“Celine, one of your tables needs you.” Susan informed her, so she smiled broadly before going there. It was being a crazy lunch shift, and Celine knew that meant bigger tips. “Hello, how may I help you?” She didn’t look up until later, and then she saw him.

Colin.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” She asked between clenched teeth.

“I’m glad to see you too, Celine.” He replied as if nothing was happening. “I’ve tried seeing and calling you, but it seems you’re avoiding me. I don’t understand, what’s wrong with you?” Celine was fuming, and she felt able of punching him. “I’m here to have lunch, so I’d like you to take my order.” Colin felt so sure of himself.

“Susan, I want you to call the police if this man doesn’t leave in five minutes.” Celine told her co-worker.

“Done, sweetheart.” Her friend replied. Celine thanked her and returned to the kitchen. She didn’t know if Colin would be smart enough to leave, but the police would show up in a matter of minutes. She also thought about phoning Henry, but she chose not to. He was busy and didn’t have to take care of her, but she had to admit that she’d have felt much better with him by her side.

“Hey, that jerk just left murmuring nonsense, so I didn’t call.” Susan told her. “Are you okay?” Celine took advantage of the opportunity the question gave her, and told her the whole story. At first, Susan was furious, she just wanted to find the guy and kick him in the ass. She even got angrier with Celine for not telling her before it happened.

“Hello ladies, how’s the night going?” Henry asked, catching both of them by surprise.

“We’re good.” Celine replied, giving him a big smile.

“Honey, we’re not good. You have to tell him.” Susan interrupted. She would have told him, alone, but she had no chance to.

“What is it?” Henry asked seriously.

Celine hesitated, and Susan couldn’t hold her tongue. “Her psycho ex-boyfriend was here a few hours ago. He’s been talking to her and I thought they were being civilized. Next thing I know Celine asks me to call the police if the guy doesn’t leave.” Susan finished saying, and without looking up, she knew what Henry was thinking.

“What happened next, Susan? Tell me, please.” Henry said in a calm voice.

“He left and I didn’t even have to call the police. I think the kid is crazy, and then she told me about the restraining order.”

Celine knew how bad her friend was taking the latest news, and she finally spoke. “It’s been a very weird day, for everyone. Why don’t you go now? I’ll stay and close.” Susan left, picked up her things and said goodbye, leaving them alone.

“I don’t know what he’s playing at but I don’t like it. He behaved like… I can’t even explain. It was so strange to see him after these weeks, and he talked to me as if everything was perfect. It’s been creepy and I have to admit that I got scared for a minute.” Henry didn’t talk. “And all I wished was for you to be here with me.”

“Why didn’t you call me then?”

Celine wasn’t sure if he was mad or just worried about her, but his attitude made her nervous. And the only way out was being honest. “I thought about doing it, but I didn’t want you to get in trouble. I had the feeling Colin was here to check if you were, and that could have brought problems. Besides, I’m no longer afraid of him, and I think I should go to the police to report his behavior, although that will only piss him off even more.”

“Are you ready to go home?” He asked, almost ignoring everything Celine had told him. She just nodded and picked up her things. She wasn’t comfortable with Henry’s silence, but neither of them said anything about it. She needed to clear the air between them but not in the middle of the street. She would wait until getting to the apartment.

She had just opened the door but instead of walking in she turned around and was about to crash against Henry, but none of them complained.

“I need to know if you’re mad at me, because it seems you are.” She said without hesitating. “I don’t know the reason, if there is any, but I have the right to know.” Henry looked at her for a second, then kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss, although she didn’t fully understand what was happening. Suddenly, Henry Walker had become a mystery. A mystery she was eager to explore.

“Wait!” She snapped, breaking the kiss. “What’s going on? I don’t understand, I thought you were angry and now…this. You’ll have to explain yourself before driving me insane.” Henry grabbed her hand, and together they walked into the apartment. Celine hadn’t received an answer but still followed him. They stood facing each other, and Henry was the first to speak.

“I felt nauseous when Susan said that cretin was at the restaurant. And it got even worse hearing her saying that you were talking to him. My blood boiled and all I wished for was to go get him and…” He stopped and sat down on the couch. “I like thinking I’m able to control myself very well, but you know, it seems I’m wrong. When it’s about you, I don’t want to restrain myself. And if not for you, I’d be out there looking for him. And believe me, he’d wish to be dead.”

“Henry, I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was so important for you. I would have called you but…”

“You are the most important for me, Celine, haven’t you realized yet?” Those words took her by surprise. “Would you have told me what happened if Susan hadn’t done instead of you?” He knew asking her that turned him into a hypocrite, but Henry needed to know.

“Do you want me to be honest?”

“Please.”

Celine sat down too on the couch, next to him, and grabbed his hand. “I wanted to be brave y prove to myself that I’m not scared of Colin. That he had no power over me. But I did not think of you and that would mean to you. I was desperate to recover my life, and I believe the only way I could think of was by facing him. I needed to feel like a tough girl.” She teased, chuckling. “But this tough girl has to admit that she was scared. I know it wasn’t the best idea, but at that moment I didn’t even think about it. I was stupid.” She ducked her head down but Henry pulled her against his chest, hugging her.

“Don’t even say that again, understood?” That’s when he found out that she was crying. “You were just being human, that’s all. But you should not torture yourself for something you can’t control.” She kept crying. “Celine, please, do not cry. You know I’m useless when you cry because I have no idea what to do to make you feel better.”

“I can’t help it.” She sobbed. “I thought I’d feel better when you arrived, but then it seemed you were ignoring me. Guess all that weight fell onto my shoulders and I didn’t know what to do.” She was crying inconsolably. Henry was desperate and just hugged her harder. “You’ve been amazing to me and I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“You only thought about living your life. And I believe Colin was in the restaurant to provoke you about the restraining order.”

“Or to check if you were.” Celine added.

“Perhaps.” It was now or never. “I need to tell you something you are not going to like. But I believe you deserve knowing.”

“Is it about him?” He nodded. “Then you’re right, I’m not going to like it.” He waited for her to say something else. “Okay, ready. Shoot.”

“Do you remember the morning I made you breakfast?”

She blushed, and in her head came the images of the passionate night they spent together. “Sure.”

“It was also amazing to me, if you’re wondering.” She blushed even deeper. “When I came back from the store it seemed to me that someone was following me but I didn’t care. The last few weeks had been crazy and I might have been a bit paranoid. However, when I got upstairs and was about to get in, I turned around and saw someone.” Celine waited patiently to hear the rest of the story. “At first I didn’t recognize him and thought he was just a guy looking for someone. I asked him but he answered strangely, and then he told me some things that made me suspicious. Then I knew it was Colin, and he had gone to the building to bang on your door and…well, I suppose to try to threaten you again.” This time Celine’s blood boiled at hearing the latest news about Colin.

“What happened then?”

Henry stared at her and knew she wouldn’t give up until hearing it. “I told him he should stop harassing you and then he replied that he could do whatever he wanted. I gave him the opportunity to leave but he tried hitting me and I defended myself.” Celine waited to the end. “He tried hitting me for a second time and I grabbed his wrist. I was tempted to break it but that would only gave him more ammunition.”

Celine didn’t know what to say, so she remained silent after hearing Henry’s words. Besides, was there anything more to say to make things worse? After not seeing Colin for a while, she thought he had caught the message but it was obvious he didn’t. She felt bad for the actual situation and a bit disappointed with Henry for not telling her before what happened.

“Why don’t you go to take a shower? I’ll get dinner ready.” Celine nodded and locked herself into the bathroom. She understood – well, not completely – why Henry didn’t tell her before, but it bothered her that he hadn’t done.

She turned on the hot water – as hot as possible – and when she got into the shower she sighed deeply. Maybe she hoped everything bad happened during the day would vanish and she’d feel better instantly, but deep down, she knew it didn’t work out that way. There were still many things to talk about with Henry, but she needed to calm down first.

He made sandwiches for both of them, since none seemed in the mood for anything else. He knew she wouldn’t be hungry, but at least he would make sure she ate a little bit.

No noise could be heard from the kitchen, so Celine was about to finish in the bathroom. He wanted to have everything ready by the time she left. And he did, but when turning around he saw her in the middle of the living room, wearing only a towel around her body, and with her hair soaked. Water drops travelled down her perfect physique, and Henry had to control himself. She felt vulnerable and he couldn’t take advantage of the situation. Of course he wanted her – all the time – but at that moment she deserved that kind of respect on his part.

“What are you doing? Aren’t you cold?” He asked, but Celine didn’t reply. “Hey, look at me. Are you okay?” Again, she didn’t answer. “Celine, what’s wrong?”

She did not answer, but instead she dropped the towel, showing herself completely naked in front of him. None of them spoke but it was obvious that Henry couldn’t take his eyes off him. He wanted her all the time, but he wouldn’t be the first speaking. Not this time. She got naked. She was going to talk. Walking towards him, Celine wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him against her. She didn’t say a word, just kissed him slowly and deeply. It was a sensual and full of sexual energy situation, and both wished to go further. Especially Henry, although he did not move a muscle.

“Do you want me, Henry?” She asked in a whisper.

“I always want you, Celine.” He answered, whispering as well.

“Then prove it.” She challenged him. Henry was going to tell her that he didn’t want to do anything that she’d end up regretting, but she kissed him again, harder this time. “I need you to fuck me…” Said and done. Henry leaned over and took her in his arms, but they didn’t reach the bedroom. The closest flat surface was the kitchen island, so she sat her down on it, and kept kissing her as a desperate man would do. She took the oportunity to get rid of his t-shirt and then her legs curled around his waist, attracting his body against her. Henry hugged her tightly, not an inch of air between them, and her hands slid down to his buckle belt. Henry’s eyes were dark and lustful and she smiled malevolently. She unbuttoned his pants, getting them out of the way, and then grabbing his impressive member. “Take me.” She begged him. “Make me yours.” He obeyed and introduced himself into her in one single move. She cried so loudly that a neighbour yelled at them to shut up, but both ignored him. They were busy with each other, kissing and fucking, while Celine’s nails were digging into his back. They continued like that for more than half an hour. Lost one in the other, two sweaty bodies moving in unison, and with Henry and Celine enjoying the common pleasure.

He finally lowered her down from the counter, still carrying her in his arms, and headed to the bathroom.

“You know, I’ve already taken a shower.” She joked and Henry chuckled. “But I can help you to clean up.”

“Or I could help you to get a little dirty.” He shot in a seductive voice. “What do you prefer?”

“Second option.”

“Sure?”

“Absolutely.”

The water began heating up but they were already kissing before walking into the shower. Celine placed herself under the spray while he stroked her back gently. She found very fun showering with Henry, and was enjoying every moment of it. Turning around she hugged him, resting her head on his chest. “I’m sorry I didn’t call you. I was selfish and stupid, and I feel guilty because you had the right to know.” Henry didn’t answer and just washed her hair. “Could you forgive me?”

“There’s nothing to forgive, Celine. You have not done anything wrong. I was just terribly worried about what he could have done to you, and believe me, I’d have killed him without hesitation.”

Celine believed him, but for some reason she didn’t fear those words. It was a strange feeling not to be scared when someone said to be willing to kill to protect another person. In fact, she was flattered.

“Do you promise to always protect me? Take care of me even if it means doing something you may regret, Henry?”

“I’ve already told you. I’d do anything for you, and I won’t care about anything or anyone else, Celine. You have my word.” She jumped on him, and they made love once more in the shower, with her feeling much better than a few hours ago.

&&&

Their silhouettes hugging and kissing could be seen from the street through the curtains. The lights were off, but Colin knew very well the window he was looking at, and the man touching his Celine. It made him furious to see her in another man’s arms, a guy who didn’t deserve to touch her, and he wanted to go upstairs and kill him.

He carried the knife with him, inside his jacket, and he even thought about using it against both of them. Kill the asshole and teach Celine a valuable lesson. He climbed up the steps that gave access to the front door, but when seeing someone approaching, he ran as fast as his legs allowed him to. He ran away for at least twenty minutes when he had no choice but stopping. He was barely able to breathe, and his pulse was out of control. Between the adrenaline rush and his own rage, he didn’t stop shaking. After a few minutes he could walk again, and left strolling. But in his mind he remembered seeing her kissing that bastard, and using her body to give him pleasure, like any whore would do in exchange for money. No, his Celine wouldn’t be like that, she was just trying to make him jealous, that was all.

&&&

“Are you feeling nervous?” She looked at him, nodding. “A little, but I’m more than ready for this. I’ve been waiting for a long time, so I’m dying to go in there and do my part.”

“You’re rambling, baby.” Celine blushed and kissed Henry before walking into the exam room. It was an important day for her, and all her co-workers and her boss wished her good luck. “You’re ready for this.”

“I know. I love you!” And she ran away when she and the rest of people were called inside. He stood there in shock. Celine told him ‘I love you’ but Henry didn’t have an opportunity to respond. It was the first time anyone told him that, and for some reason those words didn’t horrify him. He felt something very strong for her, he couldn’t deny it, but love? Henry was not familiar with the word but perhaps that was exactly what he was feeling for her. He would have liked to be face to face with her at that moment to know if she meant it or not, but he suspected Celine wasn’t the kind of woman who said those things lightly.

After those startling words, it seemed Henry was unable to react. His whole body had stopped working, and he was paralyzed in the same place where Celine left him after the kiss. He kept remembering the precise moment when she said ‘I love you’ and suddenly a huge smile took place on his face. He was also startled when hearing a couple of students talking to each other, and he finally moved. Celine told him the test would last at least two hours, so he left to get some coffee.

Walking into the establishment he got in line for his turn to come. It wasn’t full, but he didn’t get a table for one until after fifteen minutes more or less. The coffee was not as good as the one served in Ferguson’s, but he suspected that it had something to do with certain waitress he had met a few weeks ago.

“It’s not the same, is it? When you taste her coffee, none is as good as hers.” Said Colin, sitting down in front of him in the free chair. They were already face to face. “I knew she had a great day forward, and I wanted to wish her luck. Guess I lost my chance.” He added smiling like a fool.

“What do you want, Colin?” The other man shrugged. “Do you have a death wish?”

“I just want to get back what’s mine, that’s all. I’m not a selfish guy, I think I’m pretty reasonable, but she’s still showing up like a stubborn little girl.” He looked for a waitress but Henry wouldn’t allow it.

“How’s the wrist, Colin? Does it still hurt?” He saw the psycho flinch, and he realized that yes, it still hurt. “Do you want me to break it completely? Or perhaps you prefer that I break both of them?”

Colin did not reply and started getting up to not tempt his good luck. “If you think you have a chance to be with her, then you’re completely insane.” He said. “She is mine, and she loves me even if she has not noticed yet.”

“You should go now, Colin.”

“What if I don’t? What are you going to do?” He was challenging Henry. “There is a lot of people here, there is no place to attack me.” Henry grinned at him but Colin no longer smiled as he did before. “If you’re so interested in finding out what I can do to you, why don’t we go out?” Henry wasn’t in the mood to teach him a lesson, he preferred focusing on Celine and how she was doing with the test. However, if that asshole was so eager to suffer, why would he deny him that request? “Come on, get up and let’s go out. Let’s do it like two gentlemen, without attracting anyone else’s attention. What do you say?”

But Colin did not even answer, he just got up and left the establishment. Henry laughed to himself, getting the attention of a couple of girls sitting at a table near his.

“Funny guy.” He joked, and finished his coffee in one gulp.

&&&

Celine was so focused on her test that everything else faded away around her. Even Henry. She was a very good student, she knew what she had to answer in each question and she wasn’t afraid to fail or make mistakes.

“Five minutes to finish the exam.” Said the same man who informed them about the instructions at the beginning.

“Come on, Celine, one last review.” She reread all the questions, making sure she had answered the right thing, and was one of the first to get up and delivering her work. She felt proud of herself, and even commented with a couple of classmates on her way out what happened during the test. They were good friends and they needed to relax after the stress of the last two hours.

But when she saw Henry through the windows she said goodbye to her friends and went out. He got that everything she was thinking didn’t matter for much longer, and then she remembered what she told him before running into the main building. She shouted that she loved him, kissing him later, and without waiting for Henry to reply. Perhaps she feared that he didn’t feel the same for her, or he thought she was crazy for saying something like that, like someone chatting about the last movie watched at the cinema. However, when Henry saw her and smiled, all her worries ceased to be so important, and she walked through the long corridor to the exit.

“Hi.”

“Hi, how did it go?” Celine nodded positively, which pleased Henry, and they walked away from the campus holding hands. “I’m proud of you.”

“But I still don’t know the result, how can you be proud of me?” She commented as if it didn’t matter.

“Because you’re an amazing woman, that’s why.” Celine was surprised at hearing him, and blushed. “Besides, I love you too.” He added suddenly, surprising her even more, if that was possible. “I should have said it before but you didn’t give me the opportunity to do it.”

“Yeah…sorry about that. It wasn’t my intention…”

“Were you not talking seriously?” He interrupted her.

“NO! No, I mean, that’s not what I meant.” She took a breath and tried to put her ideas in order. “Of course I meant it, and I’d have preferred to say it in any other place where we would have been alone, but I don’t know what happened to me. I dropped it like a bomb and just disappeared. But I was talking seriously, and if you need to hear it again, I’ll repeat. I love you, Henry Walker, and I feel I’m falling in love with you every second we spend together.”

Henry grabbed her and kissed her passionately, there in the middle of the campus, surrounded by a bunch of people clapping and whistling at the scene. When they pulled away, Celine almost fainted with embarrassment, but Henry ignored it and they both headed to downtown.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sitting down on him, Celine moved her hips rhythmically enjoying the pleasure he gave her. His hands pushed her up and down, in and out of her with every slight movement, causing them so much pleasure that both of them felt they were going to explode.

“I love you, Henry…” She murmured looking down at him and resting her hands on his chest.

It had been a week since they both said ‘I love you’, and suddenly their relationship turned into something else. They enjoyed the routine, hadn’t know anything of Colin since that day, and couldn’t feel happier. Also, the sex between them was absolutely amazing, and staying apart from each other became more and more difficult as time passed. Celine continued working at the restaurant and preparing herself for more exams. She needed to study hard, and Henry helped her with it, but he also relaxed her when she got too much stress. And that was exactly what they were doing that morning. She didn’t have to work until the night shift, so they were at Henry’s place enjoying wild sex. Still sitting down on his lap, Celine was driving him insane, bringing Henry closer to orgasm but not allowing him to reach it.

“I can’t believe you’re so cruel to me, my dear.” He said, his hands resting on her hips.

“Oh don’t say that. I’m just an innocent girl having some fun with a gentleman.” She replied sweetly. “Aren’t you having fun? Because I can stop…” But before she could keep talking, Henry, still grabbing her by the hips, impalled her against his erect member. “OH MY GOD!” She shouted, hurting her throat in the process. “Oh yes, you’re right, I’ve been a bad girl.” Henry laughed loudly, moving until he was on top of her, not separating from each other at any time. “I love you so much, Celine.” He said while looking into her green eyes. She did not answer, just kissed him hard, circling his waist with her legs, and pushing him against her to get deeper into her. Henry loved having her on top of him, but he also liked seeing her laying down under him, as a very special gift only for his eyes.

“Fuck me, Henry.”

They fucked for hours, until Henry’s stomach roared and she giggled. “It’s official, we have to get out of this bed before starving you.” She said getting up but he grabbed her, pulling her down again, trapping her under his body. “Not so fast, young lady. Where do you think you’re going?” She laughed like a little girl, and Henry brushed the red hair off from her face. “I never thought that choosing a place on a map would end up bringing me so much happiness. It wouldn’t have been the same anywhere else, and I guess fate brought me here for a reason. I had to meet you, and here we are.”

“Do you really believe in fate?”

He looked at her smiling. “Are you serious?” Celine nodded. “Well, if someone had asked me a couple of months ago, I’d have said no. Or perhaps I would have laughed, but now everything is different. Guess priorities change when you meet the right person.”

Celine smiled. “Is that me?”

“Yes.”

While Celine was showering, Henry made the bed and checked the gun was still in the double bottom of the closet. He did not want to take any risks and preferred to have everything under control. After that, he dressed and waited for her to finish.

“Where do you want to go for lunch?”

He turned around and saw her drying her hair. She was already dressed but she always managed to impress him. No matter what she was wearing, for him she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

“You choose.” Celine rolled her eyes. “Don’t look at me like that, you always choose better than me. Also, I prefer that we go a place you like. I just want to be with you, I don’t care about the rest.”

“You’re the perfect boyfriend, did you know?”

He just smiled, kissed her on the cheek and fixed his hair a little. Suddenly, Henry’s bathroom was invaded by Celine’s things, but he couldn’t care less. He liked she was feeling comfortable in the apartment because they would spend more time together.

&&&

Celine listened him with attention, understanding how he felt because the she felt the same way too. None of the men she had dated with had treated her like Henry did, and that meant a lot to her.

“Do you like this place? It’s one of my favorites.” The place was half empty. Henry looked around him and she burst out laughing. “I know what you’re thinking. It’s not exactly the coolnest place in town but it’s always a quiet place. My dad brought me here often to drink milkshakes, and I loved it.”

“You do miss him, don’t you?”

“Yes.” She said, taking a bite of her lunch. “He was taken away from me too soon and it wasn’t fair. No kid should grow up without one of the parents, but unfortunately, it happens all the time.” He nodded. “What about you? Where are your parents?”

“No idea. I got into foster care being too young to remember, and nobody came to tell me who they were or anything like it.” Celine felt guilty because she met both her parents, and her mother was still alive. But Henry never had the opportunity to grow up into a normal and loving family. “Some people tried adopting me but it never worked out. Guess I wasn’t exactly what they were looking for, or I did things I shouldn’t have done. No one explained the reason, I just kept going back to the same place and that was it.”

Celine couldn’t believe it. “Oh gosh, that’s terrible. I can’t even imagine what it must have been like for such a young child to have to endure so much suffering.” She drank her glass of water in one gulp. “It’s not fine to want to adopt a child and then send him back because it’s hard at the beginning. I mean, it’s not what parents do, it’s not what I’d do with my own child.” Henry looked at her amused, raising his eyebrows up and down. “I’m not thinking about a being a mother. At least not for now, I’m too young for that.”

“I think you’d be a great mom.” 

“You’re so funny.”

Lunch was fun and then they went for a walk. It wasn’t very cold, and Celine needed to relax before the long and tiring shift that awaited her. So that’s what they planned before leaving the place.

“I wish I didn’t have to work tonight. I’d rather be with you without doing anything at all.”

“Or watch a movie until you fell down on me.” He said, making her laugh.

“Yes, that would be fun. But I need all the money I can get, and that’s what I have to work for.” Henry would have paid for everything she needed, but he knew Celine wouldn’t accept it. “Besides, it’s not so bad when you’re there. And it’s funny seeing the girls flirting with you. They think they’re going somewher and then they realize you’re hardly listening to them.”

“You’re so funny too, Celine. But I’ll remember this conversation when some weird guy tries touching your butt.” He said, and she immediately stopped laughing. “Don’t you laugh anymore?” She pretended to be mad, and Henry told her what he was really thinking. “Let’s be honest, I won’t let another man touch you.” A wave of heat possessed her, and she wanted to jump on him, and fuck him on the table.

“You make me so horny all the time.” She confessed in a whisper.

“You can’t tell me that and hope I can control myself.” His eyes were darker, darker than Celine could remember. “I would make love to you right now on this table if I could, you know?” He leaned over and she did the same. “I’d make you scream and climax so many times that you’d lose the count. And then, when I allowed you to reach your climax, I’d eat you whole until you begged me to stop.” Now she was horny, and there was no way to hide it. “Tell me, do you feel like having dessert?”

“Maybe later. When we’re alone.”

Henry couldn’t ask for the check faster under Celine’s dark look. He was as horny as her, and they decided going to Celine’s place because it was closer. They were walking but both were very excited.

“You know, I’ve never felt this way with anyone before, and it’s exciting and scary at the same time.” She confessed. “I mean, everything happened so fast that I hardly noticed. Has it been the same for you?”

“More or less.” He said. “I didn’t see it coming, it just hit me and I couldn’t do anything about it.” She was sad hearing him. “No, don’t be sad. It was the best thing that could have happened to me after all I had to suffer before arriving in Glasgow.” He expected her to ask him, to be curious, but she said nothing. She wasn’t ready yet. “Some decisions have had bad consequences, Celine, and I’ve made many mistakes in the process. Except meeting you, that’s the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t lose me.”

Sex was different that afternoon. Of course, the two of them were crazy for each other, but something had definitely changed. This time they made it to the bedroom, but there was no hurry. Henry took his time undressing her, admiring every little detail of her pale skin, and laying her down on the bed later. There was no need for her to ask for what she desired, because he already knew very well what she was thinking. After kissing her neck, both breasts and flat stomach, he finally stopped at her wet center.

“Open your eyes, Celine.” She did, looking directly into his blue ones. “I want you to look at me. You deserve all the pleasure I’m going to give you, and I want you to keep your eyes open for that. Will you do it for me?” She couldn’t speak so she just nodded. “Good girl. Now, are you ready?” She nodded a second time.

Henry did not wait much longer, he began kissing the most sensitive part, and Celine’s body moved uncontrollably under his lips. “Do you like it?”

“Yes.” She whispered.

He kissed her most sensitive part again, watching her closely, and even grinning while doing it. He was driving her insane, and he knew it, but it turned him on to have her at his mercy. He devoured her slowly, enjoying every lick his mouth tasted, while Celine could barely contain her cries of pleasure.

“Tell me, my love, do you like it?”

She looked at him with a huge smile drawn on her face, and nodded enthusiastically. “I love it. You’re the most generous man I’ve ever met.” He buried his head into her center again, and this time Henry played with it, licking it and devouring her clit like a hungry man would. Celine continued screaming his name, ignoring the hit on the wall. The neighbour complained again but it didn’t matter to them in the slightest. Both were very focused on each other, and when Henry started using one of his fingers, she thought she was going to die of pure bliss. Henry kept doing his part, masturbating and licking her at the same time and without stopping until she came, losing even her voice. Her breathing was irregular, and he wanted to know if she was okay. She didn’t say a word for five minutes, and Henry got worried.

“Are you okay?”

“Better than that.” She replied smiling like a fool. “I can still feel you inside me. Your tongue…oh God, your tongue is wonderful.”

Henry chuckled and laid down next to her on the bed. He was fully clothed while she was naked. “You’ve kept your promise, I have to admit that.” She laughed. “Looks like I’m high but my mind is still…somewhere else. You’re full of surprises, Henry Walker.” He got close and kissed her on the temple. “You know, you’re wearing too much clothes, and I don’t like that.” Laughing, she moved until being on top of him. “You’re a very handsome man,” she said as unbuttoning his shirt, “but you’re even more handsome when you wear nothing at all.” She ended up leaving him bare-chested and began kissing him. “That’s better.” She said, caressing him. “I need you to make love to me, Henry. Right now.” Not even being a teenager, Henry took off his pants so fast, but she was almost begging him to fuck her, and he wouldn’t make her wait.

“I like it when you don’t wear anything under your pants, it’s easier.” They laughed and Henry sat down with her in his lap. “I love you, Celine Beckett.” And he got inside her. She yelled and her arms clung to his neck tightly, as they moved in unison. “I need you so much.” She said sighing, and they continued like that until both reached their mutual orgasm.

They stayed in bed for a while, enjoying each other’s company under the blankets. Henry stroked her face, brushing the hair off from her face as it got on the way, while Celine’s hand remained on Henry’s heart all the time. “It’d be so simple to forget everything and stay here with you. It’s a new sensation, and no man has made me feel like this way before. You are in my mind at all hours, even when I work and study, and it should be something that drives me crazy but it doesn’t. I don’t know how to explain it or if it makes any sense. Does it make any sense to you?”

“No, but I don’t care. If this is love then I won’t ask myself more questions.” He said without adding anything else. He felt so free at the moment that Celine wished she could feel the same and stop thinking too much about everything else. “I’ve never allowed myself to fall in love with someone because it wasn’t important to me. I used to have sex with nameless women and it was okay for a while.” Celine did not comment on it. “But it became repetitive and boring very soon. Some of them wanted to see me a second time but I always said no.”

“Why?”

Henry looked at her and couldn’t believe how pretty she was. “It was my way of not establishing relationships with anyone. I never told them my name and left before dawn. I wasn’t interested in maintaining a long-term relationship and I made myself very clear, but sometimes saying it is not enough. One of them wanted more, and she even followed me on occasion when I went out for a run. It was very weird.” He finished saying and laughing.

“Did she stalk you?” Celine asked jokingly.

“More or less. Once, she even managed to sneak into my car and scared me to death.” She laughed and couldn’t stop. She was barely able to breathe but she was having a great time. “And what did you do?”

“I asked her to stop doing those things because otherwise she would end up being arrested or into a psychiatric hospital. Guess she got it because I didn’t hear from her again.”

“Well, at least your story had a happy ending.” She said sadly. “I don’t know what I’ll do if Colin doesn’t stop behaving like a madman. I hope that restraining order makes him realize how bad he’s doing things with me.”

Henry knew Colin hadn’t forgotten her, otherwise, he was completely obsessed with Celine, and he wasn’t going to stop. And not after confronting Henry at the café near college.

“What are you thinking about?” Henry hesitated, but if he wanted a future with her, he had to tell her. “Colin hasn’t left the stage as you thought. In fact, he followed us to college on the day of your first test, and then he sat down at the table where I was having a coffee while I was waiting for you, just to talk to me.” Anxiety overtook her and she wished for him to keep speaking. “He told me the same nonsense he said to you, and then I kindly asked him to leave us alone. I don’t know if he got the message, but I doubt he did. I’m sorry, I know you expected better news.”

“No, it’s okay.” She whispered. “I’m naïve for believing he was a smart guy when he’s the opposite. But a part of me wanted him to be able to see the light. It’s pathetic, isn’t it?” She chuckled but no trace of humor in her voice. “What happens if he goes further than just stalking me and tries to do something else? What if he attacks you?” A single tear slipped down her cheek, and Henry wiped it away. Celine felt useless even in Henry’s company, but she couldn’t let Colin win this battle. “I’m so tired of this situation because all I want is to be left alone, but he refuses to give me that. I’m like his prisoner but I can’t allow him to see me sad or weak. So I’m willing to do whatever it takes to get rid of him.”

“I’ll take care that he doesn’t come near you again, Celine. I swear.”

“I love you, Henry.”

“I love you too.”

&&&

She was still asleep when he came out of the bathroom, with only a towel around his muscular waist and nothing else. He saw her motionless, her breathing deep, regular and calm for the moment. Perhaps thinking about how easy it would be to kill Colin and make everyone believe he had just left the town without further ado. His dead body would never be found until he wanted to, and Henry wouldn’t confess where he was buried. He wasn’t someone who feared others when he had a mission. He proved to be very capable of fulfilling any order received, but this time he gave the orders, and if that meant protecting Celine, he’d fulfill his mission.

“Hey, you’re wet.” She whispered softly. “Did you get wet without me?”

Henry smiled and sat down on the bed next to her. “I didn’t want to wake you up yet. How are you feeling?”

“I think I needed to rest. Thanks for telling me what’s going on with Colin. It’s better for me to know than to live in ignorance.” Henry nodded, taking her hand. “I’m a big girl able to accept all this, and it’s better with you helping me. But I’m still worried about what he could do, and not just me, you too.” He was almost tempted to tell her that he could take care of the problem but he finally did not say anything. “And I’m not sure if the police can arrest him just because he’s been following us. Let’s face it, if the time comes when we have to make a decision about him… I will not hesitate.” She added in a still lower voice.

Henry understood what she meant, even if Celine was afraid to say it out loud. “Celine, do you know how to use a firearm?” She said no. “Do you want to learn how to use one?”

&&&

The long night shift was hectic, but Celine reserved a table for Henry. Susan asked her friend how she was doing, and Celine lied, telling her that she was focused on her exams. And it wasn’t a lie. She studied a lot now that she was close to getting her dream, but she still had time to be with Henry.

“So, how’s life with loverboy?” Susan asked jokingly. “Guess there’s not a boring minute when you two are together. I’d take advantage of any opportunity to jump on him if I were you…” She added laughing like a schoolgirl.

“You’re so bad, Sue…” But Celine was laughing with her friend.

“Do not pretend to be so innocent, girl, we both know that you two have wild sex at all hours.” Celine blushed and that only animated Susan even more. “I knew it! Oh, I can’t be happier for you, really, because you deserve a man who can satisfy you.” That woman did not have a filter, but Celine adored her. “Does he have a friend as handsome as he is?” Celine knew Henry was new in town, so he had no friends in Glasgow. “And what about John? Are you still dating him?”

Susan grimaced. “I guess we still are, but I’m starting to get tired. Things are changing between us and I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

“What happened?”

“He keeps telling me about the next step in our relationship, and that means living together or getting married, and I don’t want that.” Celine had heard the same speech many times, but when she met John, Susan was very happy, so what was the problem?

“I thought you two were doing well, and the relationship was serious.” Celine said, and Susan looked at her sadly. “Don’t you want to be with him anymore?”

Sue shrugged. “I don’t even know. I like John, and God knows he’s not a jerk like others before him, but I’m not sure I’m good for him.” Celine got surprised. Her friend was always so sure of herself, and now she seemed scared and insecure. What was happening? “The problem is that I’m a disaster, and my record with men has been bad enough. And John is the first man treating me so well that I can hardly believe my luck. That’s scary and I think that’s the reason why I should break up with him.”

“Well, don’t go so fast, Sue. You need to slow down and think about many things before making a decision. At least, that’s what I’d do if I were in your place.” Celine left her friend to tend one of her tables, while Henry winked at her on her way.

“Do you want anything else, guys?” She asked them both kindly.

“Another beer for me, and my friend here wants your phone number.” The two laughed and Celine rolled her eyes.

“Sorry, I’m not on the menu. I’ll bring your beer right away.” Celine was going to leave when the other guy stopped her. “Wait!” She turned around. “Another beer for me too.”

“Coming right now.”

Henry was fuming but hid it pretty well. Not even Celine realize what he was thinking. He preferred to forget and keep reading his book. However, he did not take his eyes off either of them.

“Are you okay, Celine?” The owner asked her, but she just grinned and went back to work. Her other tables were full of families or friends, but none of them behaved inappropriately or was causing trouble. Celine liked working at Ferguson’s because the owner did not allow entry to troublemakers, but sometimes it was impossible to control it.

“Hi, handsome, do you want anything else?” She asked Henry.

He closed the book and put it down on the table. “Well, since you ask so kindly,” he replied jokingly, “yes, I’m feeling a little hungry.” She blushed. How was he able to turn her on just talking about food?

“What did you have in mind, gentleman?” She asked in a seductive voice. If he was in the mood to play, she was as well.

“Many and exciting things.” She moved closer to him. “Things I’d like to do to you on this table if I could.” She felt the heat warming her cheeks. “But for the time being I’ll have to settle for the special sandwich.” Her trembling hand jotted down the order, and she was about to leave when he stopped her. “By the way, I can’t wait to have you just for me.” He added in a whisper, stirring even more the young woman’s imagination.

“Coming right now.” And she left, her ponytail bouncing.

Susan was busy and when Celine’s last table left – not Henry’s, of course – she offered to help her. “Hey, how are you?”

Sue sighed deeply. “Exhausted. And it seems those ones are not in a hurry to leave.” Celine looked at the table and saw a group of young men drinking beer and laughing non-stop. They had a great time while the two of them could almost fall asleep standing up. “And why didn’t you tell them we’re closingup in a few minutes? It’s time for them to leave.”

Celine went to the table to talk to them. “Hi guys, it looks like you’re having a good time.” They were encouraged listening to her, playing with the huge beer glasses while Celine waited for them to calm down. “Yes, it’s cool. But we are about to close so you’ll have to leave. I’m sorry.” One of them invited her to join the party but she refused. Besides, she insisted they had to finish and leave. “It’s late and we’re all very tired, so come back tomorrow to keep with the celebration.” Celine turned to go but one of them grabbed her butt. “Hey, hands off!” Henry was about to get up and hit him, but she knew how to defend herself very well. “I’m working, buddy. So if you touch me again I’ll break your hand.” She said, threatening him. “Now be good guys and pay the bill. And you better tip really well my friend.” She added before leaving.

“Thanks, girl.” Susan told her on her way to the table. The guys finished their drinks, paid, and they actually left a generous tip to Susan.

Henry was the last one leaving, and he decided to wait for Celine outside while she finished. It was freezing cold that midnight and the street was completely deserted. It would snow again and the first snowflakes had already begun falling.

“Goodnight, Henry, see you tomorrow.” Susan told him before leaving in her car.

“Goodnight.”

Celine was still inside changing clothes, and when she finished and was about to leave, the owner was waiting for her. “I have to tell you something, Celine.” She stopped what she was doing to pay attention to him. “I have to go on a trip to see my aun who is ill.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Is she okay?”

“Yes, but her son is out of town and won’t be back until next week, so I’m going to stay with her for a few days. I don’t think it’s more than three or four days. That’s why I wanted to tell you that I’m closing up the establishment until I can return. I just told Susan and the others, so it’ll be like a little vacation.”

“Yes, I guess so, Fergus.” She picked up her backpack and headed for the exit. “I hope your aunt gets better soon. We’re going to miss you.” Fergus thanked her for the worry and they said goodbye.

As soon as Celine left the place she met Henry. “Sorry, but Fergus wanted to talk to me.”

“It’s okay. Ready to go?” She nodded and started walking towards Henry’s apartment. “You know, I think we should go to my place first to pick up some things. Fergus told me he has to go on a trip for a few days to visit his sick aunt, so I’m on vacation.”

“It’s great, so we’ll spend more time together.” They both smiled but Henry told her they could go to her apartment the next day. It was late and Celine was tired, it was also cold, and she had some clothes in Henry’s home.

They walked hand in hand and talked about what happened with the group of university students a while ago. Celine assured him that it happened often, so she was used to it but he still didn’t like it. They made plans for the next few days that would spend together and the trip became shorter. However, Celine was also worried about the salary and tips she wouldn’t receive the next days, but Henry assured her that wouldn’t be a problem.

“Tell me, what do you want to do tonight?”

Celine grinned and curled up next to Henry as they walked. “A lot of things, but right now I could kill for a foot massage.” She said laughing and he promised she’d have it after a nice hot shower. She liked that very much. In fact, she liked everything he said.

They were almost there when both saw someone running out of the building. “Take the keys and go upstairs.” But before Celine could utter a word, Henry ran after the stranger.

“Henry!” She yelled but he was too far away to hear her. Celine didn’t know what to do and it was getting cold. She waited in the middle of the street for a few minutes until decided to follow Henry’s advice and went upstairs. As soon as she was inside she took off her backpack and ran to the window. She thought she’d be able to see him from a distance, but she had no luck. “Damn it!” She shrieked in frustration. She even tried calling his cell several times, but after listening the ones again and again, she gave up. “Where the hell are you?”

The guy was fast but Henry was faster. His training gave him a huge advantage and he finally caught him. He expected to see Colin, but was surprised to come face to face with anyone else.

Nathan.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” He asked when Nathan was laying on the ground. “Answer!” The boy looked scared, it was written all over his face. “I’ll ask you one more time, and you better answer me.”

“I was strolling…” He started saying but closed his mouth seeing Henry’s eyes. “I wanted to see her. I went to her building but she wasn’t there. So I thought she’d be here.” Nathan barely breathed and Henry pulled away from him.

“Go home, Nathan. And don’t come back here.” Henry stepped away from the boy who had almost started crying and returned to his apartment. He knew Celine would be pissed and the situation with Colin was already creating too many problems for him. Nathan was just a teenager obsessed with Celine, but this had to be finished as soon as possible.

He did not have keys, so when he got upstairs he had no choice but knocking. He had already made up his mind for a fight or argument with her, but Celine jumped up and clung to him as soon as she opened the door. Her face seemed paler than usual and was holding the phone so tightly that it was a miracle that it was still in one piece. She hugged him and didn’t leave him until they were inside and the door locked.

“What…what happened?”

Henry hung up their coats, and sat down with her on the couch. “It was Nathan.”

“Nathan? I…I don’t understand. Why was he doing that?”

Henry chose to be brutally honest. “He was waiting to see you because he had been in your building and you weren’t there, that’s why he came here.” She was stunned, not understanding anything. “I think he’s a little obsessed with you and he’s trying to see you at all times. I guess it’s not enough for him to see you now and then, and now he wants more.” Celine wasn’t afraid of Nathan because he was only a kid, and she didn’t think he was dangerous.

“I thought it was Colin,” she said, “and it scared me that he could have done something to you.” Mesmerizing. Celine was worried for him, and Henry wasn’t used to being important to someone else. “When you ran after him, I prayed it wasn’t Colin because I feared he was armed and attacked you. You don’t deserve to be involved into all of this situation, and still you are. It’s not fair.”

“What happened with Nathan tonight has nothing to do with Colin. So, please, don’t think the two of them are related.” He hugged her, and then she went to the shower while Henry prepared something light for dinner. “Don’t think too much in there.”

“I’m too tired for that.” She joked stripping and walking into the bathroom.

Celine promised not to think too much during the shower, but of course she did. They already had a lot of problems with Colin, and Nathan now too? She wasn’t worried about what happened with the teenager but Henry did, for what reason? Maybe he knew more than what he had told her, but did she really want to know all the details?

Henry took advantage of being alone to search online information about August Walker and John Lark, and make sure the latest news hadn’t changed dramatically. The CIA was not exactly an open book when it came to providing information about its agents, but he knew exactly what he was looking for. John Lark was dead to the world, as was the traitor double agent August Walker, so he was safe thanks to his new identity. After making sure no one was after him, he continued preparing dinner.

“It smells really good in here. What are you preparing?” Her hair was still damp but the fireplace made the apartment a warm and cozy place.

“It’s a late dinner so I’ve prepared some soup and a salad, do you like it?”

“I’m starving.”

They sat down on the couch, using the coffee table to set everything into place. The television was already installed but none of them was in the mood to watch anything.

“I am so tired. It’s been a hard day and I barely feel my legs.” He handed her one of the bowls and a spoon, and they began eating. “This is delicious, it’s official, you’re a better cook than me.” They laughed and chatted, ignoring what happened an hour earlier.

“You know, these free days are going to work wonders with my body. And we’ll spend more time together, so it’s great.” She ate half the soup before taking a break. “And it will be a good opportunity to disconnect from Colin, Nathan and all the problems that are causing us. Because, let’s face it, I’m so fucking sick of all this shit.” He chuckled. “I mean, I’m just an ordinary girl trying to study and work at the same time. The last thing I need is a psycho ex-boyfriend or an obsessed teenager bothering me.”

Henry grabbed the wine bottle and filled the two glasses, making Celine giggle. “Are you trying to get me drunk, Henry?” He did not answer. “Because you do not need it to fuck me.” Yes, Celine was completely drunk. “I love you so much that sometimes it hurts, but I can’t help but feel attracted to you all the time. You’re like a drug to me, and I’m addicted. Does it make any sense? Or maybe I’m too drunk to think clearly.”

“You’re drunk, baby.” He snatched the glass from her and left it on the table. “Do you want more soup?” She nodded and Henry handed it to her. “You’ll have to eat a little more or you’ll feel much worse in the morning.”

“Yes, by the way, it’s delicious.” They ate the soup and the whole salad, and Celine was starting to feel better. At least not so drunk. “I didn’t want to drink so much but I believe I was trying to forget what’s happening.”

“I don’t judge you, because I’m as drunk as you are. But it’s a good way to escape from everything else. Maybe not the healthiest way but the fastest one.” He leaned against the back of the couch. “When you have many things in your head it is almost impossible to think about anything else. I used to drink a lot when I worked – after work, of course – because I had too much in my mind and was barely able to think. So drinking was a good way to forget what was done that day, and even before that.” Celine remained silent as she listened. “And the co-workers, they could be a problem when working as a team as inevitable. I felt a tremendous desire to kill them all the time. Especially one of them I couldn’t stand. Ethan, I don’t even like his name, but he was only one when I met him. Then I found out he had his own team, and I didn’t like them either.” Celine laughed and finished the soup.

“And what did you do?” She asked, putting the bowl on the table. “How could you work with him and his team if you couldn’t stand them?”

“I pretended.” He said, remembering everything he had to do to survive, escape and make others believe he had died on the mountain.

“Henry, are you okay?” He got startled hearing Celine’s voice.

“What?”

She was confused. “I asked you if you were okay because it seemed like you were too far away from here.” His face looked strange, at least that’s what Celine believed. “Was it so bad to work with them?”

He cleared his throat. “A little. But I don’t want to talk about that part of my life. I quit that job for a reason and I won’t go back.” Perhaps he expressed himself somewhat roughly so he spoke soft afterwards. “It’s not something I usually talk about often.”

“I understand.” This time it was her who filled the wine glasses and handed one to Henry. “To us. We have the right to work and live the way we choose.” They clinked and drank them in one gulp. “What about that foot massage?” She joked.

“Coming right now.”

Later that night, Celine didn’t have to work the next day, so they stayed up chatting. She told him studying and working was difficult sometimes, but she felt happy doing it because it was a good way to keep busy and focused. “My first job was after high school, and let me tell you it was great to have my own money, but a pet store is not that funny when you have to clean up all the time. Even so, I kept working there for two more years and that’s why I don’t have pets.”

“I haven’t had pets either, I had other worries in my head while growing up. But a pet is something I would like to have when the right time for it comes.”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Celine was the first to wake up the next morning, and she got the coffee ready. Last night it had started snowing and everything was covered in snow by now. She did not care because it was her day off. She felt relaxed and calm for the moment but couldn’t help but think about what was worrying her.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” He greeted her, hugging her from behind. “Did you sleep well?”

“I certainly did. What about you?” She turned around and he stole her coffee mug. “Hey, that’s mine!” But Henry almost drank it all. “Was it good?” She asked sarcastically.

“Very good.” He said handing the mug back to her. “Good morning.” He greeted her again, but this time he kissed her slowly and deeply. Celine’s body pressed against Henry’s, and together they enjoyed the morning’s first kiss. “What do you want to do today?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I haven’t had vacations often, so I think I’ve forgotten what to do on a day off. Guess I could study a bit but I don’t feel like it.” They both stood in front of the window. “But I have something in mind and I want to say it out loud.” Henry waited. “Do you remember when you asked me if I wanted to learn how to use a firearm?” He nodded but remained silent. “Well, I would like to know if you are able to use one. Because the way you talked about, it seemed like you knew very well what you were saying.” She was curious, she couldn’t deny that.

“I know how to use a weapon. In fact, I can use and manipulate many of them.” Celine’s body tensed, and he feared he had said too much.

“What job did you do exactly for the government?” She asked quietly. “I ask you because I don’t think there are many people who know how to use weapons and have a normal job.”

“I did not lie when I told you that I used to work for the government, but I was not a technician.” She waited, her heart pounding hard against her chest. “I worked for the CIA as an undercover agent until I was betryaed.” She looked directly into his eyes. “You are probably thinking I am lying, or I’m crazy, but I’m telling you the truth. Ethan, the man I told you about, is another agent, and he and his team tried to kill me several times. And he was about to get it in Kashmir.”

“Wait…I saw that. I was online and read something about a terrible accident in India. A lot of people died, were you there?” He nodded, and she couldn’t believe it. “What exactly happened?”

It was Henry’s opportunity to confess and hope that she could accept it. “I was accused of being a terrorist just because I was trying to stop a real one, and I almost died on that damn mountain.”

She moved away from him to sit down on the couch. “This is too much information to start the morning.” She took a deep breath, or at least tried to remain calm. It wasn’t an easy task, but Celine focused on the way Henry had behaved towards her. “Did you kill anyone?”

“I did.”

Honesty was exactly what she needed in that moment, and he was giving it to her. “Are you a professional assassin?” She asked jokingly, but she was furious. “Did you kill for money? Was that your job?” She was getting increasingly tense. “If you are going to be honest with me then I need to know everything. And by everything, I mean everything.” She wanted the whole truth.

“I’ve never been an assassin but I killed when I had no choice, I won’t deny that. I fulfilled my work in the best way I could, and sometimes my methods and actions were punished by my bosses. So I became a double agent to try to restore the world’s balance.”

Celine remained calm when he sat down next to her on the couch. Henry wished for her to cuddle against his body but she didn’t move. “There are a lot of problems out there, Celine, and many people who believe that I shouldn’t be alive only because I was trying to prove something. Maybe I was seen as a threat by some people, but I never hurt anyone who did not deserve it.” She could understand that last part. “Then I was so close to death that I started thinking if it really was worth fighting or giving up. So I traveled as far as I could, and chose this town to live. I just wanted to be safe, so I hid until I was sure no one was looking for me. Scotland seemed like a good choice, but I never expected to find the love of my life.” He added looking into her eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you all this before but I didn’t know how. And I was afraid that you would decide that I was nuts, or dangerous. And it still worries me.” He admitted.

“I don’t think you’re nuts, and I don’t care what other people think, because you are not dangerous to me.” She replied, so sure of herself. “And nothing has changed since last night.” He arched an eyebrow and Celine continued. “I mean, many things have changed but I still see you as the same man.” She finished by saying.

Celine was silent for a few minutes while Henry remained sitting down next to her. She was probably thinking everything she had learned on Henry Walker. And that woke up something inside her. “Is Henry your real name?” She asked, breaking the tense silence. “Because I like that one, and I don’t think I’m going to be able to call you for another name.”

“It’s the name I was given when I was an orphan, and the one I kept secret all my life. I used my real last name because Walker is very common, but nobody, except you, really knows me.” That softened Celine’s heart. “The people who tried to kill me knew me as August Walker, and my other fake name was John Lark, so I decided using my real name when I traveled to Glasgow.” Why didn’t all that bother her at all? A question Celine kept repeating in her mind, but to which she wasn’t able to find an answer. “But if you think this is all too much, I will understand. But you must know something else before making a decision.” She waited. “You are the first person really important to me. And I don’t say this just because I’m selfish and want you only for me, also because I love you, Celine Beckett, and I was completely honest when I told you for the first time. And nothing has changed.” He chuckled. “Well, I’m wrong. A lot has changed for me because now I feel free to tell you everything.” He finished and Celine’s eyes watered. “Please, say something.”

It was her who cleared her throat then. “I don’t even know what to say or if I should say something for that matter. I mean…what would you do if you were in my shoes?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I’ve never been in this situation before, and I do not think there’s anything I can say to make you feel better.” He finished by saying. “Guess it’s a process and nothing else.”

Celine was nodding. “You’re right. A process.” She exhaled very loudly. “It’s like a giant rock just hit me right in the forehead and I wasn’t able to react. That’s exactly how I feel right now, Henry, and I can’t make a decision right away.” He nodded understanding, although disappointed.

“I’ll call a taxi for you.” Henry said, standing up, but Celine followed him. “And that’s it? Are you going to get rid of me like your nameless conquests? Really?” She was about to cry, but she felt more furious than anything else. “Is that so easy for you?”

“Easy?” Henry asked sarcastically. “Do you think this is easy for me, Celine?” He saw her so fragile but he couldn’t be weak at that moment. “It is not, and never will be. I want you to be with me but not if you fear that I might hurt you. That would destroy me.” Celine relaxed visibly. “I need you to understand that you are the only person I’d protect with my own life, and I swear I have never said those words before. But if you believe that I can see you going through that door just like that…then you don’t know me at all.” Henry dropped himself onto the couch and she remained standing up in front of him. “I’m trying to give you a way out if you want it, but I hope you don’t need to use it. I can take care of you, here in Glasgow or anywhere in the world. You just have to ask for it and I’ll do it in less than a second.” For the first time, Celine felt that she was the center of the universe for someone else, and she really liked the feeling. “I’ve made many mistakes in my life, and it’s something I can never fix, but I hope you can see beyond all the bad things I’ve done, and see the man that I really am.” Something definitely changed so much in Henry and Celine, and both were able to express their greatest fears without worrying about being judged by the other. In Henry’s case he was relieved to share his darkest secrets with her.

“Can we slow down for a minute?” She asked because she was no longer able to keep up with that pace. “I’m trying to understand all this, but it’s going to take some time.” Henry nodded and the two of them relaxed visibly. The adrenaline rush was coming to an end, and Celine was exhausted even though it had barely been an hour since she woke up. Even so, her body could not assimilate anything else for the moment. “Guess you’ve gone through a lot of tough situations, and I can’t imagine how that had to be. I bet it was a stressful job.”

“It had its moments, but yes, it was difficult to carry out some of the things they ordered me. But they were orders and I couldn’t say no.” Celine nodded but was still curious. “Did they order you to kill that man, Ethan Hunt, and all his team?”

“No, I was there to watch over them and make sure they didn’t make more mistakes. The government and the CIA were not happy with him, and his team was about to be dissolved. But Ethan Hunt proved to be a good agent, and he has powerful friends who are still betting on him. That’s the reason why I was assigned to his team, to see from the inside if they played fair.”

“Did they?”

He exhaled. “Most of the time, but I soon found out Hunt is not the kind of man who follows orders easily, and I had to take control over the situation once or twice. It wasn’t easy because everyone was against me. I was the enemy and they were the good guys, but not even close. Being on a secret mission involves trusting people you don’t like, but you have to when the time comes. And I had to do it to survive. At least until Hunt was ordered to kill me, then things changed and it became a battle to kill each other. He wasn’t my enemy, but if he keeps looking for me, I won’t hesitate killing him if I have the opportunity.” That alarmed Celine like nothing had ever done before. “Yes, there is a possibility that they found out that I didn’t die in India, but I don’t think so.”

“Are you completely sure of that, Henry?” He gave her a half smile because he realized that she was worried about his well-being.

“I have been monitoring the news and studying the people of this town. I even have an escape plan if necessary.” He soon realized what she was thinking. “I got everything ready during my first week in Glasgow, and it’s my way of escaping in case someone finds me, but right now you are part of that plan, if you want to be, of course. It’s not part of my plan to leave you behind, Celine, but I will if you make the decision to stay.” She said nothing, and Henry changed the subject. “Is there anything else you want to know about my former job?”

“A lot, believe me.” He would tell her everything she wished knowing. No more secrets. “Have you traveled to many different countries?”

“A few.”

“Do you have a favorite?”

“Not India.” She laughed and the two of them relaxed. “Scotland, I think. I find Glasgow very exciting.” He added.

“Really? What for?” The question sounded innocent. “Well, it’s a touristic place, so I understand. But was it because anything else?”

“A girl.”

“There’s always a girl.” She replied jokingly.

“I guess. But this one is special. She is not an ordinary girl. And when she looks at me…” He stopped while Celine looked at him expectantly. “She takes my breath away and it’s something that has never happened to me before. I don’t how she does but I don’t care. I’m crazy for her and I like believing she feels the same for me.” Celine stood there without moving a muscle, enjoying the confession. “Her name is Celine Beckett and she works as a waitress in a lovely restaurant, but her dream is to become a nurse, so she does both things at the same time.”

“You know, I think I like this girl you talk about, she seems fascinating, and a good girlfriend to you, Henry Walker.” The tension was fading between them, and Celine’s feelings for him were not changing as she feared. There was a lot to talk about yet, but she was beginning to accept everything Henry told her, surreal or not.

“Aren’t you afraid they can find you? I mean, what you said before, there’s a chance they’ll keep looking for you, and that has to be hard to cope with.” Henry nodded.

“I suppose they are quite convinced that I died in Kashmir, and it wouldn’t be a good idea to put my picture in all the news or online. Those who are part of the government or the CIA are proud people, incapable of publicizing such a huge mistake that can cause them more problems.” Celine did not know anything about those things, so she’d have to trust Henry’s word. “Hunt would be the only one stupid enough to keep looking for me, but I don’t think he’s allowed or authorized. The CIA was already all over him so I doubt he has the power to travel around the world in search of a ghost.” That calmed her a bit. “I don’t want to be captured.”

It was a cold day and everything was covered in snow, but they both needed to get some fresh air. Going outside was dangerous because the streets slipped and they could fall and break a bone. But Henry thought going up to the roof would be safer since there was a covered part where they would be more sheltered.

“Oh gosh, it’s freezing here.” Celine murmured as soon as she stepped out. “But it feels great to breathe fresh air, especially after the strange morning we’ve had.” There were a couple of old boxes that they used as seats, and Henry hugged her to warm her up. “I think it’s been the weirdest way to start the day I’ve ever had.”

“Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Henry. Actually, I’m not sure what else to say.” She was still very confused but at least she wasn’t so mad anymore. “I wanted to tell you so much that I didn’t stop thinking about the best way to do it.” He’d always feel guilty for having let it go like he did, but it was done and he couldn’t do anything to change it. “It was like a punch in the stomach and I feel bad for it because I know I could have explained things to you in another way.”

“What’s done, it’s done, Henry.”

“I know.”

“However, I’m still confused because I feel that what you have told me should bother me more but it doesn’t. And I don’t understand the reason.” She felt frustrated. “Any other person would have left slamming the door and feeling betrayed, but I was shocked, and I reacted in the most unexpected way. I think I didn’t even recognize myself for a moment thinking and saying those things, and that scares me.” Henry knew the feeling very well because he had experienced it countless times. “Do you believe I’m a bad person for not caring about what you did in the past?”

“I’m not the one to judge you, Celine.”

“But…”

“You’re the best person I’ve ever met in my life.” He said without further ado. “And you can’t be blamed for your way of thinking or reacting, it wouldn’t be fair. Selfishly speaking I like you to think in that way because it gives me hope.” He took her hand and kissed it. “I don’t want what’s between us to end because I love you, and I just need to be with you to be happy.”

“I love you too.” And she didn’t only reply. “And I know there’s still a lot that I need to know but at the moment we’re fine like this. I know you, Henry Walker, and I know you would never hurt me, that’s why I choose to trust you. It’s a safe bet and this time I don’t want to risk with anything else.” The cold was intense but Celine felt calmer out there and open to talk about it. The fresh air – although freezing – helped her to make things clear. “I suppose something must have caught your attention to accept a job like that. Because I don’t think it’s the kind of job you look for in the newspaper.”

Henry laughed, nodding. “No, of course not. I joined the army as soon as I was eighteen years old, and since then I have been obeying orders. I was the best in my unit although that wasn’t always good.”

“What for?”

“A soldier must do what he is ordered, but sometimes I didn’t agree with those orders, and I preferred doing things my way. That did not please my superiors so I was never the favorite.” Suddenly, a mental image of Henry wearing a uniform took hold of Celine’s fantasies. “In the end, they ended up expelling me for bad behavior and for an incident in which two more soldiers of my unit died. That was the end for me, but when I thought my career was over, someone from the CIA showed up at my door one day and made me an offer I couldn’t refuse.” Henry still remembered the exact words the mysterious man said to him. The job he talked to him about, a job in which he wouldn’t be a part of a team, and that would provide him with large sums of money. “At first I liked it because I could almost do what I wanted and my bosses accepted that I had my own initiative. They tried controlling me but I had more freedom than in the army, although in the end everything became the same as always. I ended up being other people’s puppet, and that’s when I became someone dangerous to them. Someone they couldn’t control, and that’s dangerous when you do what I did.”

“And this Ethan Hunt, why aren’t they chasing him like a traitor? From what you have told me, he has also disobeyed many orders in the past, as well as his team. What makes him different?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t care either. He tried to kill me and I did the same. Hunt thinks I’m dead and I want him to keep thinking he got it.” Celine didn’t like the idea of Henry having to hide for the rest of his life, but if he accepted it, she would have to. “I know this is very complicated, and that it seems like a real madness, but it was the best I could do for a time. And I was very good at it.”

“I bet you were.”

They stayed there for a few more minutes with the fresh air making them feel better, besides getting Celine to think clearly. But that made Henry afraid that she’d make a decision that would end up breaking their relationship. He didn’t want her to change her mind about what she found out about him, because she continued seeing him as a good man, and she needed to accept him even if it implied some uncomfortable truths. The alternative would mean losing him and she wasn’t prepared for that to happen.

“Are you having second thoughts?” He asked her as soon as they walked into the apartment. “Not about us, but I need time to process what you have told me and find a way to understand. Do you mind if we watch some TV for a while and relax a little? Right now I’m not in the mood to do anything else. The morning has been full of emotions, and I need a break.”

“I’m tired too. It’s been an exhausting morning, but it’s been worth it because I feel free. I couldn’t stand keeping so many secrets, it wasn’t right. And I’m glad to be able to speak freely about anything with you.”

“I was furious at first, I think it was obvious, because I felt you had been hiding a lot of things from me. It was like a betrayal until I realized you were only worried about telling me the whole truth. And it is now when I understand it perfectly, and that feeling helps me to be able to assimilate all this you have told me.”

“I know the feeling. Celine, I’m sorry for making you suffer. That was the last thing I wanted, and I feel guilty.”

“Please don’t do that. I don’t want you to feel guilty just because you were honest with me. But I need to know if there are more false facts about you that I should know because you told me that your parents died when you were a teenager. Which version is true?”

“What I told you is false.”

“So you’ve been alone all your life? Didn’t you even have fake parents to raise you?” He shook his head. “That’s sad. I bet it had to be hard to be alone when you’re a teenager, it’s a tough age, at least it was for me. My mother was desperate because the only thing that worried me was going out with my friends. And things got worse when I started dating boys. She didn’t know what to do with me, and sometimes we didn’t even talk to each other.” Henry took her hand and caressed it. “Now I feel guilty for telling you all this when you didn’t have parents to speak of. I can’t imagine how lost you would feel all the time.” She looked at him and he gave her a smile. “But let’s talk about something less depressing, like your escape plan. Tell me about that, please.” She wasn’t completely sure that she understood Henry’s former job, but at least she was trying, and that meant she loved him.

“I need a car.” He said.

“Is that all?” Henry grinned. “No, that’s the first part and easiest one. I will need to buy a car, a good one to use in this town because I would like driving you anywhere you want to go, and another one to hide.”

“Hide?” She chuckled. “And where do you plan to hide it? In a warehouse?”

“The forest.” That surprised her but she nodded understanding. “It’s a good place, and I found the perfect hiding place in which to park it so no one can see it.”

“Okay, what else?”

“I also have a secret bank account with enough money to live without working for the rest of my life, and wherever place I choose to live. False passports to travel around the world if necessary without anyone suspecting. That was the original escape plan, but now that you’re part of my plan, if you want to be, things are different.”

“I’d rather not have to run away, but I’m in if there’s no other way.”

For the next two hours, Henry explained in detail each point of his plan, and Celine was surprised at how good he was tying loose ends. He had left nothing to chance and made sure to have a plan b, c, and all that were necessary. Henry Walker knew very well what he was doing, and now that Celine was part of his life – in every way – he would check every detail as many times as necessary. Perhaps she didn’t quite believe they could be in danger at some point, and Henry wished it wouldn’t ever happen, but both of them would have to make the decision to leave their lives in Glasgow if the time arrived.

“What did you feel on that mountain?”

They hadn’t eaten or left the apartment at all. It was getting dark already and the only thing Henry did was to add more wood to the fireplace so Celine wasn’t cold and they could be more comfortable. She asked him some more questions and he answered them as best he could.

“You don’t have to answer if it’s too traumatic, but I’m…I’m curious. Morbid curiosity, maybe, but I can’t help it.” They were laying down on the couch, wrapped up in the blanket, and yes, still dressed.

“Fear.”

She wanted to keep asking but it didn’t seem like a good idea. However, it was he who kept talking. “Up there I was alone, and the fight was to death. He or I, one of us would live and the other would not. I did bad things, I admit it, but also Hunt, though he thought I deserved dying while he kept living. I don’t know if at some point he thought about forgiving my life, because it didn’t even cross my mind, but the adrenaline was stronger than anything else.” Henry would never forget what happened on that mountain, but he’d have to learn to live with it. “Sometimes I think maybe it would have better to die up there and then everything would be over. But when I’m with you I realize how much I’d have missed and that changes everything. You change everything for me.”

“Don’t every say that again, please.” She whispered with tears in her eyes.

Celine didn’t want to cry or show herself weak, but she couldn’t help it when hearing him say that. No one should wish death, no matter what mistakes has committed, because dying means everything vanishes, and she couldn’t even consider the idea of Henry dying on that mountain. He may have done questionable things and made mistakes, but he was a good man for her. And if his priorities had changed, the past no longer mattered. “I’m afraid thinking what would have happened with Colin if you hadn’t shown up. Because you are the one who has helped me the most, even when we were only strangers to each other. You cared about me without even knowing me and that means a lot. That’s why I care for you, Henry, because when you say that it would have been better to die that day, it’s unbearable for me to think about it. You wouldn’t be here with me, you wouldn’t be the man you are, and I’d be scared and looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life. I don’t want that life, and I know deep down you didn’t wish dying. I don’t care what you did, what that other guy, Ethan Hunt, believed you did. It’s all part of the past and even though it can’t be changed, it’s obvious that you’re not that person anymore.” Celine got up from the couch, throwing the blanket over the seat, and extending her hand to him. “Come with me, I want us to continue chatting, but I need to be closer to you.”

Henry got up as well and took her hand, and together they walked into the master bedroom. There was hardly any light so Celine lit a few candles and turned the room into a much more inviting one. She loved Henry’s bedroom because it was a safe and comfortable place where they were always together and nothing seemed to affect them at all.

“Do you want us to lay down?” She asked and he nodded. “Come on, we’ll be more comfortable.” Henry took off his sweater but not the pants, while Celine undressed completely and then used one of his shirts as a pajamas. “Do you mind if I borrow this one?”

“Absolutely not.”

They got into bed, with the only illumination of the candles, and there they remained looking at each other.

“So you’re used to escape often, that has to be difficult and lonely. What if you made friends with someone? When you had to leave, did you disappear and never get in touch with anyone again?” He nodded. “Did you get rid of the cell phone?” He nodded again. “And what else?”

“I changed my appearance.”

That caught her by surprise. “Seriously? Did you change your appearance when you arrived in Glasgow?”

“I did. I used to have a mustache and a three-day beard, it made me look older and I suppose that was exactly what I intended, to look mature enough for the CIA in an attempt to fool my enemies. They thought they were smarter than me, and maybe that was the case sometimes, but only until physical force came into the picture. Then they realized – too late – of their mistake. I was superior in strength and was well trained, and my skills got me out of a lot of trouble, so it was easy to get the work done.”

Celine seemed very focused, perhaps thinking of everything he said. Henry started talking as if it were a normal conversation, but it was not. He should be careful with that. “Are you okay, Celine? Did I say anything wrong?”

“No…”

He waited a few more seconds but she did not add anything else. It was obvious she had something in mind. “What is it? I’m sorry if I’ve let myself go a little bit, I need to be more careful when I talk about these things with you.”

“No, it’s okay. I just thought…”

“What?”

“I was trying to imagine you with a mustache.” She said seriously.

“Really?” Henry Walker was not easily surprised, but this time he was in shock. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“You have to be hot with a mustache, at least you are in my imagination.” She said laughing and Henry relaxed visibly. “I’d like to see you with it, I’m sure it’d turn me on.”

Henry chuckled. “After everything you’ve heard, is that what you’re thinking about?” She nodded, smiling. “I shaved the first night I was here, and then the wounds on my face were more visible. I suffered some serious cuts that I had to take care for a few days before arriving Scotland. It was necessary to fly to China and then take another flight to get here. It was a couple of hard days but I was lucky to survive.” She stroked his face. “Maybe I had to live to find you, and that’s what I believe in every day when I wake up.”

“You are perfect to me, Henry.” She whispered before kissing him on the cheek. “But I would like seeing you with that mustache sometime. Or wearing a uniform.” She said giggling like a schoolgirl.

They chatted animatedly for a while, until Celine asked him about is personal life, something Henry hadn’t thought so much before as he did now. “Have you ever wondered if your life would have been different? If you had obeyed all those orders in the army. I’m convinced that your life would be very different right now if you did.” He nodded as he fidgeted with her hair. “Maybe you’d be married and have a couple of kids, and maybe you’d still lived in America. With a dog perhaps.” Henry thought about what she had just said, but in that vision there was a mistake. He couldn’t imagine himself with any other woman other than Celine Beckett and their children. The vision did not frighten him, quite the opposite. He found himself almost wishing for that future with her. “Playing with the kids on Sunday mornings while your pregnant wife makes you lemonade.” She laughed at her own joke.

“I wouldn’t mind having that future.” He whispered. “But with you, of course.” Celine didn’t know what to answer. “Don’t be surprised so much, there’s no other woman for me, and you should already know that. Before I met you, I wasn’t the kind of man who thinks on marriage or starting a family, but things changed from the first time you greeted me at the restaurant. I felt something changing inside me and I couldn’t understand what it was about. I tried blaming on stress and a new country, but when I saw you again…it all made sense.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t you know?” Henry waited but she didn’t speak. “At the beginning it was difficult to say because I was confused after everything happened, and you were the first person to treat me with kindness. It was something new to me and I wasn’t used to it. And then I kept coming back because I needed to see you. I needed to see you more and more and that need never faded as I thought it would. It affected me even in my sleep, I wasn’t able to relax enough, always thinking that I’d see you the next morning.”

“I can’t believe it.” She said in a whisper. Celine chuckled, not knowing what to say. “I… It’s… I don’t…”

“Just breathe deeply.” He said, trying to calm her down. “Celine, look at me. What’s wrong?”

She was shaking her head without stopping. “Nothing’s wrong. I’ve just felt a little…overwhelmed.” She replied with a deep breath. “I didn’t know you looked at me that way from the beginning. It’s strange ‘cause no man has looked at me the way you do. And find out that you’ve been doing it for so long… I’m not able to believe it, not when it’s about you, Henry.” She laughed the last part. “It’s ridiculous, don’t you realize?” But Henry did not reply. “You’re incredibly attractive and sometimes it seems you’re not even aware of it, which is hard to believe, at least for me. And the strangest thing…do you know what it is?” He shook his head. “You saw me when others took me for a simple waitress. You saw through me that night when I felt so sad about what happened with Colin. And you trusted me enough to share your secrets with me.” She ended saying. “It was not easy to accept – and I’m still working on it – but now it’s me who sees through you. I don’t care what you did in the past, or who you worked for, because you’re not that man anymore. And I also know that if you had to kill it was because you had no other choice, and I don’t blame you for that. It’s called survival instinct.”

She got closer and kissed him. It was a quick, innocent kiss, and then they laid there staring at each other. “And you love me like no one has ever loved me before. It is a unique and unconditional love, the kind of love I didn’t know it could exist.” It was already dark when they got out of bed. Celine’s stomach growled and they remembered they had skipped lunch. “Come on, I don’t want to be accused of starving you.” He took her in his arms and carried her to the kitchen, sitting her down on the counter.

“I can help, you know? I’m not such a bad cook.” He laughed and offered her a glass of wine. “How exactly do I help with this?” She asked, arching an eyebrow. “You are very funny. But I’m drinking this.” And she did. “Were you serious when you talk about marriage and family? I know I was joking but now I’m curious.” She swung her legs while holding the wine glass. “It’s okay if you didn’t mean it.”

“I was serious.” He said, turning around and leaning against the counter. “I want a future with you, Celine. Here in Glasgow or anywhere else.” She swallowed silently. “You choose and I will take you there. Anytime.”

&&&

Later that night, after dinner, they were sitting down on the couch watching a movie. It wasn’t interesting or good so they ended up making out almost all the time. It started with a few innocent stolen kisses, but soon Celine was straddling him, and Henry had her around the waist, pulling her against his body. “I never get tired of you.” He said before kissing her pale, soft neck.

“Me neither.” She replied sighing.

Kisses and caresses. Both things excited them even after overcoming their first intimate encounters. Their relationship was still short but very intense, and they couldn’t feel happier. Henry didn’t want to go any further unless she told him to, and when she did, he had no doubts to carry her and taking her to the bathroom. Would you like sharing a hot shower with me?” She nodded enthusiastically. “Wait here.” He sat her down on the sink counter and then turned around to open the hot water, and after that he came back to her. “You should always dress like this.” He said watching her dressed in his shirt.

“Do you like it?” She asked while unbuttoning a couple of buttons. “It’s comfortable, but I doubt Fergus would allow me to go dressed like this at work.” She laughed.

“I wouldn’t like seeing you working dressed like that either. I’d have to kill all men in this town.” He worried for a second but she laughed. “The water is almost ready.” He walked towards her and began undressing her. “This is like unwrapping a gift,” he joked, “but I already know what’s inside.”

“Hope you like it.”

“Always.”

They walked into the cabin, Henry allowing Celine first under the spray, and listening her moaning. “Love your shower.” She mumbled. He began massaging her shoulders, then her back and then he grabbed the shampoo bottle. “Do you mind if I wash your hair?”

“Love you doing it.” She moved from side to side, slowly, while he washed her hair, enjoying the touch of his big hands on her. “You make me feel so good just by touching me.” He finished and his hands then moved down, caressing her shoulders, and stopping over her breasts. He stopped there waiting for her to decide, but the young girl encouraged him to continue stroking her body. She felt playful to flirt and steal a few kisses, but he knew it wasn’t the time to go further. “Is it okay if I touch you like this, Celine?”

“Yes, but do you mind if…?” He replied that it was okay before she could finish speaking. “I trust you, but it’s been a weird day and I need to focus…”

“I understand perfectly.”

“Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me, baby.”

&&&

It was already late but she wasn’t tired yet. Henry suggested another conversation about his true self and she agreed. There was a lot to talk about and she was always curious and asked whatever was going through her mind. “Were you like James Bond with a lot of gadgets?”

“I didn’t have many gadgets, but a lot of weapons. And I knew how to use them all. But when I didn’t have any weapons at hand I used my talents.” Celine imagined him fighting half naked and covered in sweat. Her imagination worked at full speed once again. “Sometimes it was faster to beat my enemies that way, but the blood turned everything into a mess.”

“I bet it did.” But she kept enjoying her imaginary Henry.

“I remember once,” he said, hugging her against him, “when I was in Los Angeles. It was a hot day, the hottest of that summer, and I was following a drug dealer.”

“Drugs?”

“Yes, but I wasn’t following him for that reason. The CIA investigated him and they found something even darker. The guy had created an organization, and his men kidnapped girls to traffic with them.”

“Oh my God, that’s terrible!” She said in shock.

“It was, but the worst thing is the CIA and the police did not act until a diplomat’s daughter disappeared, and the next day the family received a letter informing them of what happened.”

“Wait a minute, there’s something I don’t understand. If they trafficked with girls, why did they care about that particular girl?” Henry nodded and continued telling the story. “That was part of the problem. The girl was with some friends in a club, dancing and drinking, and the guy who took her did not recognize her. But the big boss did. And I also recognized her. I was part of the organization under a false identity to destroy it from within, and then I knew who she was. They realized she was too valuable to let her go, so they decided to ask for a ransom.”

“Were you part of it?” He nodded. “I bet you witnessed terrible things.”

“That’s correct.”

“What did you do with the girl?”

“The big boss trusted me enough after a few months because I kept order, so he gave me the girl as a gift, and I accepted.” Celine’s eyes widened, and on her face an expression of shock was drawn. “It was the only way I could approach her. And of course she was terrified when seeing me. I needed her to be scared of me, that was part of the plan to save her. So I couldn’t tell her who I was or what I was doing there.”

“Did you and her…?”

“No, I did not touch her. I wasn’t there for that, but I had to act under secret. So I drugged her to sleep, without using dangerous drugs, of course.”

“Did you get them all out of there?”

“I got her out of there.” Celine couldn’t believe it. “My mission was to destroy the organization, and I could do it by saving her. But the rest of the girls… I wasn’t authorized to save them.”

“Seriously? Did you just leave them there with those monsters?” Henry waited for her to finish speaking. “They didn’t matter, did they? Anonymous girls who disappeared and nobody did anything about it?” She was getting more and more furious. “And that’s it? I mean, there has to be a different ending to that story.”

“There is.”

She sighed in relief. “I made a call and a whole team attacked the place, killing or arresting everyone, until I identified myself as a CIA agent. I had my own weapon on me so I helped them, and then I went back to get the girl.”

“And what happened to the others?”

“Someone made another call to the LAPD telling them what was happening, and they also showed up before something else happened.” Like all the girls had been killed so there were no witnesses. But Henry omitted that last part. “They took all the girls and then returned them to their families.” He saw her crying and smiling at the same time. “I had orders and I fulfilled my mission, but I’m still a human being and I couldn’t leave them there. I knew the police wouldn’t harm them, but I can’t say the same about my former colleagues.”

“You did the right thing, Henry. You saved those girls from certain death, no matter what happened next.”

“I paid the consequences.” He said no more.

Celine got surprised. “Consequences? Really?” He nodded. “It’s ridiculous. And how is it that they discovered it? It was supposed to be an anonymous call, right?” He told her about the number of tracking devices available for the CIA, and that a technician controlled all the calls until that person managed to track him down. “My boss was not very happy with me after that, and she made sure that I remembered it for future missions.”

“Your boss was a woman?”

“She was.”

“And what did she do to punish you?” Henry didn’t feel like talking about it, and she noticed. “Well, I can see it’s hard for you, so I won’t ask.”

“Thank you.”

They fell silent after Henry’s last story, just relaxing and enjoying each other’s company. They felt good doing absolutely nothing and it was the best way to spend time together. He stroked her hair while she was laying down on him. “This is great.”

“It is.” He agreed.

“Were you serious when telling me that we could live anywhere else? If the moment forces us to, of course.” Celine said as Henry continued caressing her. “I’ve always wanted to travel, see the world and know other cultures.” She added laughing. “It’d be great.”

“It’s not great when you have to run away. And I don’t want that to be the reason we have to travel.” Celine’s good humor vanished. “It’s not my intention to get you depressed, but you need to understand everything.” She nodded. “Do you want to travel soon? Because we can wait for you to finish your exams and then go on vacation.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously, Celine. You only need to ask.”

&&&

The next morning, he was in the shower while she prepared breakfast. The snow was still very present outside, so they made no plans to leave Henry’s apartment. She turned on the television but the news were too depressing, so she chose a music channel to listen to while she got everything ready. Dancing was not her best skill but there was no one else there to say anything about it. She felt free at Henry’s place and she didn’t want that feeling to disappear.

“Are you having fun?” He asked, startling her. “Sorry, you were very focused.”

“I was.” But seeing him with only a towel around his toned waist, and wet hair dripping down his bare chest, she no longer felt as focused as before. If he tried distracting her, it worked perfectly. “And what about you? Did you have fun in the shower?”

“Not as much as when I’m there with you.” He replied.

“Good answer.” She replied blushing. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving.”

Celine looked around, maybe trying to regain her composure. “Well, breakfast is almost ready.”

“I’ll go get dressed.”

There was comfort and trust between them, and that surprised the young woman because she didn’t expect to feel that way after Henry’s continuous confessions. A part of her still wondered why she wasn’t mad at him for hiding such important and horrible things from her, but she preferred to ignore them and concentrate only on the man she had known from the first moment.

“You’re very quiet, is everything alright?” Celine nodded and got up from the table to wash the dishes. “Leave that, please. Talk to me.” The young girl hesitated but abandoned the dishes and sat down again, looking at him in silence. “I know there’s something in there that doesn’t leave you alone, so you might feel better telling me about it.” Henry insisted.

“Have you ever been so confused as to not be able to think clearly? As if suddenly all around you was transformed into something so different that it’s almost incomprehensible.” Henry nodded. “Well that’s more or less what happens to me with you, Henry. I want to understand every side of your person but at the same time I wish I don’t care.”

“How much do you care what I have been able to do in the past?”

“Enough to have many questions. But not so much as to get all the answers right now.” She laughed. “That’s why it confuses and frustrates me. I consider myself a person able to accept others without reservations, but…”

“I will always tell you the truth, Celine.”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

That night the first one to fall asleep was Celine in his arms, while Henry stroked her arm. He was still thinking about the conversation during breakfast, and he wondered if maybe he had been too rough by telling her so many things about his past. Perhaps he could have done it differently to allow her to accept things step by step, but unfortunately that wasn’t his style, and he told everything at the same time.

However, what worried Henry the most was that someone could find out that he was still alive and tried finding him. Ethan Hunt was no one to stop at a mission, and neither Henry was, but with Celing things would change dramatically.

He heard her moaning and her eyes opened a few seconds later.

“Hi, did I wake you up?”

She shook her head. “No, I’m just cold.” Henry grabbed the blanket and covered her completely. “Can’t you sleep?”

“Not much.”

“What’s wrong?”

He shook his head slightly and hugged her against his body. Celine sighed but knew something was troubling him. “Is it because of something I said in the morning?” Henry looked at her without answering. “Look, I was confused, I still am, but that doesn’t mean something has changed between us, do you understand?” He nodded once. “Women are complicated, guess you already know that, and sometime we are like a pimple in the ass.” They both laughed and the atmosphere relaxed. “But even if I’m sometimes insecure or confused, you have to remember that it doesn’t always have to do with you or with us. Maybe it’s a bad day or work is exhausting, but you’re who I want to be with the most, Henry. And that’s not going to change. I need you understand that I love you, that I love being with you, and that I don’t care about what you’ve been able to do in the past. I’m sorry if it gave you that impression, but sometimes I’ll feel a little overwhelmed by everything you’ve gone through, Henry, and I’ll need time to accept it.”

“Done.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.”

It was late and cold outside, but for them the night was the most wonderful one in the world. They were together and safe, at least Celine felt safe, but Henry still had doubts.

“Is it about Ethan Hunt?” She asked as if nothing. “Because I don’t care what that man thinks he must do to find you. You are not a bad person, Henry, but you were forced to do very questionable things. You were used as a tool for those people who didn’t want to get their hands dirty, and that’s the perfect excuse, don’t you think? You were their best option to achieve great goals but when things went wrong…I guess the responsibility was all yours.”

“This is how things work for them. If I became a problem they wouldn’t hesitate to get rid of me.” Celine sat up on the bed and covered her face with her hands. “That’s the worst!” She snapped furiously. “I’ve always thought people are good by nature but sometimes things happen that change them. But when you tell me about these people, what they’re capable of doing… My blood boils, Henry!” He stroked her bare back trying to relax her, and a few seconds later he succeeded. She laid back down on the bed and hugged him. “I hate to react like this, but it pisses me off a lot to think that now all the blame is yours just because they didn’t get what they were looking for.”

“Well you’ll have to learn to accept it because they’re not going to change their methods.” He tried to tease her. “And unfortunately I won’t be the last person to whom they’ll do the same. There are many people like me, kids without families who have no goals in life, until someone comes up to you one day and tells you that you can be a great hero for your country, but when you really find out what’s happening it’s too late to go away. You are so hooked up that you can’t imagine living a normal life. And I was lucky to get out alive, more or less.” Henry couldn’t help but remembering the terrible accident that was about to cost him his life. “The missions were fun at first, exciting even, but over time they start taking all over you and the nightmares barely let you rest.”

“I wish you had come to Glasgow first before getting into CIA. Things would have been very different, I’m sure of that. And I guess easier, or boring, depending on how you look at it.”

“If I had been in Glasgow before becoming an agent and had seen you, I assure you that they would have never recruited me.” He assured her. “But destiny wanted to play with me, and it made me suffer a lot before finding the great treasure. And now, Celine, I promise you, I’m not willing to let it escape.”

Celine smiled and stroked his cheek. “Let’s go to sleep.”

&&&

Ethan Hunt studied the reports meticulously, memorizing key people of his next mission while his companions relaxed. It had been a tough few weeks travelling around the world and everyone deserved a break, but for Hunt it was almost impossible to relax. The only thing that made him lose concentration was to look at Julia’s photograph that still adorned his desk, although their love story was over long ago. He knew the only way to save her was to keep her away from him, and even though they tried to keep their relationship as a secret, they both eventually realized that it wouldn’t work.

“You should rest a little, Ethan.” Ilsa said to him, sitting down on his desk. “We’re supposed to be on vacation, althought I think you don’t know that particular word.” He smiled and stroked her hand. “Benji and Luther are missing, probably on some paradisiacal island, but you are still here.”

“You too.”

Ilsa chuckled. “Yeah, I am. What are you doing by the way? If I give you a hand we’ll finish sooner.”

“I was going over some details, that’s all.” But Ilsa knew very well that it wasn’t just that. When touching the notebook the screen went alive and August Walker’s file occupied the entire monitor. “Really? Are you still with this?” She sighed heavily. “Ethan, he’s dead, okay? You fought him in Khasmir and you beat him, and Walker died in that mountain.”

“Nobody found his body.”

“You fought with him, it was a very tough fight but you beat him. You saw him fall and the helicopter caught fire with him inside. He could not survive.” Hunt shook his head but they both had kept the same conversation too many times. “You have to listen to me, okay? August Walker, or John Lark or whatever his name was, died that day and memorizing his CIA file will not make things change. I know you trusted him and he betrayed you but that’s nothing new to you. Listen to me, close that chapter once and for all and move on.”

“I can’t. No one found a single proof of his death. Nothing. And there were dozens of people working on that mountain to clean up the whole mess, Ilsa.” He looked at her but she did not answer. “Not a bone, not a tooth. So I have to believe that August Walker is dead…why, exactly? A written rule in which you have to see a body to know that person is dead?” She chuckled. “Nine times out of ten it’s true, but when it comes to that man… I can’t be sure. We didn’t even find ashes.”

“We have a few days off, Ethan. Why don’t we go somewhere?” She said shrugging. “It would do you good to get away from here for a while.” And she couldn’t help but looking at Julia’s photograph that rested on the desk. “You just have to choose a place, that’s all.”

“I will.”

Ilsa knew the answer even before asking, but she needed to try. “Sloane is already satisfied with our work, and that’s a lot. What’s done is done, Ethan.”

“I need a proof.” She sighed heavily. “A proof of what? Do you think you’ll feel better finding Walker’s body? I know he killed many people, including Alan Hunley, the man you trusted the most. He was your friend, Ethan, and what happened to him is terrible, but you are looking for a ghost.”

“Perhaps you’re right.”

“But you need to be sure.” She added.

“Yes.”

“Then call me when you are ready to take on some vacatin.” She finally said before leaving him alone.

He kept looking at the door and thinking about what she said. Maybe he was a little obsessed with everything that happened in India, but being one hundred percent sure was part of his job. He went back to his notebook screen, but not before looking at Julia’s picture again. “I don’t want to make the same mistakes again, but it looks like that’s exactly what I’m doing.” She did not answer, obviously, but he kept speaking. “I know she’s right, and that I’m probably chasing a ghost but I need to be sure. And I’m aware this is one of the reasons why our marriage did not work. There were many, of course, but the most important was my fear of hurting you. Not by my hand because I would never hurt you, but others would to get to me. I was selfish for not asking your opinion but at that time I thought it was the best option. I know I was responsible for our marriage to fail, but I don’t regret what I did to protect you. I will always love you, Julia.”

&&&

“It’s great to be able to go out, especially without being afraid of getting stuck in the snow.” Celine joked as they both enjoyed a nice walk. It had stopped snowing and the sun decided to finally appear to warm the day a little. “I love your apartment but we even needed some fresh air.”

“I agree. Are you hungry? It’s almost lunchtime.”

“Yeah. I’m starving.”

There were not many people in the streets, but a few children had a great time with their parents playing with the snow. The young girl smiled at looking at them, perhaps imagining a future together. “It’s not crazy to fantasize about a family, especially when you’ve never had one.” Celine almost broke her neck from how fast she looked at him. He had read her mind so clearly that it was scary. “I’m human too, although other people may think otherwise, and I observe what is around me. But I never bothered to think on that kind of future before because I was alone. Now I do.” He said, raising her hand and kissing it. “Come on, let’s go get something to eat.”

Celine still felt a bit confused, but as soon as the fresh coffee touched her lips, she was able to focus again. “Do you think often about those things? Family and all that?”

“I do now. And especially when I think of you, Celine.” She blushed. “Do you think often about those things? Family and all that?” He asked her repeating her same words, and making her laugh.

“I had never really considered it before. Maybe because I’ve only dated idiots, so I didn’t think about it. But it’s true that now things are different because you made them so.” Henry smiled at her and she answered him in the same way. “I’m not saying I want to get pregnant tomorrow but I wouldn’t mind if it happened in the future.” Celine’s words closed the conversation. “You know, next Friday I have my last exam. Then there are a few months in which I will have plenty of free time and I thought we could go on a trip. You told me that a vacation would be fine so…”

“Sure. Wherever you want.”

“Seriously? Will you let me choose?” Henry shrugged. “I’m not used to making decisions. With Colin…certainly not.” She said without thinking, regretting the moment she pronounced his name. “Sorry, I don’t know why I’m still talking about him. It’s stupid.”

“I think a vacation would come in handy.”

“Yes. Although I don’t have much money saved. Maybe London or somewhere nearby that it’s not too expensive.”

“Don’t worry about that. You just choose the place, I take care of the rest.”

Celine was too excited about her next vacation to discuss about money, at least for the time being. It was very nice to be able to have lunch together after those days of confinement in which so many things had changed. When Celine went to his apartment that first day she never thought she’d find out so much about Henry, but now she felt much better. She was invaded by a sense of security and confidence never experienced before with any of her previous partners. And she was barely able to think of him as a professional murderer used by a US government agency.

While they were strolling, Henry kept thinking about something Celine said, and he hated that he couldn’t get it out of his mind. “You hadn’t talked about him in the past few days, so I expected you to be calmer with everything that’s going on, but you’re still worried. I can see it.” Celine felt guilty and stupid. “I don’t know why I said that, it was something that ran through my mind, but it doesn’t mean anything, Henry.”

“Seems like you’re trying to convince me that there’s nothing between you two, but it’s not necessary. Please, just forget it. We have more interesting things to talk about.” Celine didn’t know what she had done to deserve a man like Henry Walker. “You work and study very hard so you need a break.”

“So am I the one choosing the place?” Henry nodded. “What if I’m wrong?” He shrugged. “You’re not helping me at all.”

“I know.” He replied laughing and drinking the rest of his coffee they had ordered to take away.

Celine and Henry were happy now that the snow had faded enough to go outside, but unfortunately someone else did as well. Colin even left during the snowstorm to go to Celine’s apartment but he never found her there. He knew she was with the other guy and his blood boiled. Colin wasn’t able to accept she had dumped him the way she did, and seeing Celine with that man… No, he had to do something about it.

“Why did you make me come here, Colin? I know it was urgent but I’m working.” The woman in front of him asked.

“I need your help, Vera.” Vera Cornell was a few years older than Colin, and lived in his same building. She worked as a secretary in a law firm and was a single mother. “It is important.”

Vera looked down at her watch. “I have twenty minutes before going back to work, so hurry up. What is it?”

“I know you have a gun.”

The woman was very surprised. “Yes.” She answered in a low voice. “I don’t know if I want to have this conversation, Colin. You know I have it for protection but that’s it. It’s not something I often speak about, so if you’ve made me come here for this, I’m sorry, but I have to leave.”

“I need to protect myself, Vera!” He snapped. “Do you remember Celine, my ex-girlfriend?” She nodded. “Well, I broke up with her a few weeks ago but she doesn’t leave me alone. I don’t know what to do, and her new boyfriend is trying to scare me.” Vera relaxed visibly. “That’s why I need some protection. I think he’s insane and he wants to hurt me.”

She hesitated. “Look, that’s terrible, Colin. But I can’t give you a weapon that belongs to me. What if something happened?” He didn’t know what else to say to convince her. “But if those people are doing that to you, then you need to go to the police. They will help you.” She was about to leave but before doing so she added something else. “Carrying a gun is not always the solution, Colin. I’m sorry, but I can’t help you.” She left, leaving him alone.

“Damn it!” He shouted, frustrated. All his plans were hitting against a brick wall, but that didn’t mean he was going to give up.

&&&

“Everything looks different now.” Henry looked at her in silence. “I mean us. Last time I was outside I didn’t really know who you were, and it’s weird to think about it now. You were so careful with me that I didn’t understand it then, but I already understand why. You feared my reaction and it’s logical, but I want you to know that I’m feeling fine. I don’t have second thoughts or doubts and I really hope you feel the same way for me, Henry.”

“Don’t worry about that, Celine. There’s nothing that can make me change my mind about you.” They stopped, only for him to kiss her passionately in the middle of the street. She couldn’t believe she was receiving a Hollywood-style kiss, but Celine forgot everything around her and focused only on her amazing boyfriend.

The kiss was over, unfortunately for both of them, when they had no choice but to catch their breath. Celine felt her cheeks burning, and even more so when she realized some people were watching them, but she did not care. Henry gave her confidence enough to not be ashamed of what had just happened, because there really was no reason to feel ashamed. Henry kissed her again, more subtly this time, and then he grabbed her hand to keep strolling. It was a pleasant afternoon – but cold – but the snow seemed to be giving the town a break. However, that meant that sooner rather than later she would have to return to the routine of her job as a waitress, and to her apartment that was no longer so cozy.

“What’s wrong? Looks like you are very focused.” He asked as he lightly squeezed her hand.

“I was thinking how much things have changed for us during the last days of confinement in your apartment, and how soon I will have to return to the exhausting waitress shifts and sleep alone in my home.” Henry wished to tell her that nothing had to change if she wanted it that way, but he restrained himself. “The snowstorm made us stay together all the time and evolve in our relationship. We have found out things about each other and it worries me that being alone again makes me think weird stuff?”

“What kind of weird stuff?”

Celine shrugged without knowing exactly how to explain herself. “I don’t even know, but everything is going so well that I’m worried that something bad may happen. I know it’s not the best attitude in the world but I can’t help it.” Henry did not understand what she was talking about, but he chose not to argue. “Sorry, I don’t know why I say these things. Sometimes I do it and I don’t understand it but I hope it’s not too much for you.”

“Is that what you’re worried about? To be uncomfortable for me?” She nodded. “I remind you that you’re speaking to the man who has confessed to yo the terrible things he has done in the past. So I think I should be the one worried if you changed your mind about me.” Celine looked surprised at him. Other men she had dated with in the past would have run away as soon as they heard that, but Henry was still there. At her side and holding her hand as if nothing. “Should I tell you again everything I’ve done, Celine? Because what you just said makes me think if you heard what I told you or not?”

“I’m sorry, you’re right. Sorry.” Now she felt embarrassed. “Can we forget it and keep strolling?”

“Sure.”

It had been a very pleasant day – uncomfortable conversations aside – but it was already getting dark when they arrived Celine’s apartment. It seemed an eternity had elapsed since the last time she was there, and a lot had changed between them, but it was still a welcoming home.

“Do you want something for dinner?” She asked and Henry nodded. “I don’t have much at home but we can call and get the dinner.”

“Yeah, that’d be fine. You do that while I take care of the fireplace.” Although it was a one-room apartment, the cold was more than evident. So many days when there was no heat circulating through the place and a snowstorm outside had had an effect.

Henry listened her on the phone and smiled when hearing her order a ton of food. They wouldn’t finish it all but at least Celine wouldn’t have to worry about shopping for a few days. While it was nice to get back to normal, Celine knew that she would miss spending every night with Henry. She had gotten used to seeing him whenever she wanted, and returning to work wouldn’t allow her to be with him at any time.

“I’m afraid we’ll have to settle for water for dinner tonight. There’s nothing else I dare trying.” She said jokingly. “How is it going?”

“Working.”

“Great, it’s getting cold again.” Henry, taking her in his arms, began moving. They danced without music but it didn’t matter. “I still have a couple of days off before returning to work. Fergus said he’d call me when he came back so we could go to your apartment.”

“Don’t you like being here?”

“Your shower is bigger.” She whispered mischievously.

&&&

Henry slept on the couch with his head resting against the back while she watched his relaxed face. It was one of the few occasions he had fallen asleep before her, and Celine took the opportunity to look at him carefully. His face was very masculine and attractive, and his jaw very well defined. His features denoted that he was a strong man and capable of defending himself in any situation, and against anyone who dared to provoke him.

But maybe that had more to do with his former job.

“I feel you looking at me.” He whispered making her chuckle.

“Did you pretend to sleep?”

“Actually I just woke up.” He rubbed his eyes with the hand and then looked at her. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were so tired.” She shrugged. “Are you tired?”

“A little. It’s been a few days…”

“Strange.”

“Yeah.” She said laughing.

Henry stroked her cheek and she smiled. “I’ve been thinking about how happy I feel and that scares me.” He frowned. “You told me about that man, Ethan Hunt, and I don’t want him to find us.”

“He will not.”

Celine looked at him without knowing what else to say. He showed himself completely convinced, and the young girl wished she could do the same. “I covered my tracks very well to make sure no one knew I had survived. I even changed my name and appearance, and paid in cash almost all the time.” Henry did a good job disappearing, as he always had. “This is the last thing I thought you would worry about, Celine.” He was beginning to regret having told her everything but it was necessary. “I have to be honest. My plan was to spend a couple of weeks here and then continue moving but I couldn’t.” She smiled slightly. “Maybe fate guided me to you. Until the place where you worked at to find you. I may regret talking to you about Ethan Hunt, but not finding you.”

Celine jumped on him, kissing Henry so fiercely that she hardly realized what she was doing. Even so, she did not stop, not even to breathe, as Henry held her tighter against his body. None of them wanted to be the first to separate from the other, but when the lights went out, they were finally aware that something was happening.

“The lights…” She said sighing.

“Stay here.”

“Where are you going?” Henry opened the door. “I’m going to check what happened. I’ll be quick.”

“Be careful.”

Henry went downstairs to the basement, using his cell phone to illuminate the way. The building was old so something was not working properly with the electrical system. “This is a mess.” He mumbled to himself. He wasn’t an expert but at least he knew what he was doing. It seemed the storm had caused some damage but nothing that he couldn’t handle.

Celine waited in the apartment, looking out the window when someone knocked on the door. Grabbing the money from the table she went to answer, but as soon as the door opened, she felt a terrible pain in the cheek. “Bitch! Did you think this was going to stay like this?!” Colin shouted.

“Get away from me, Colin!” She shrieked staying back. “You’re crazy, and this time you’ve crossed the line.” She went to pick up her cell phone to call the police but he took it from her hand and pushed her, causing her to fall against the ground. “Don’t touch me!”

“Do you believe you can leve me when you feel like it?” He hissed but not losing his nerve. “You’re just a stupid waitress with a head full of birds, and you think you have the right to stand up as if I were any man.” Celine was scared but also furious. She wanted to jump on him and hit him until he stopped moving, but Colin was stronger than her. “My friends think I’m an asshole for allowing you to manipulate me, but I’ll show them that they’re wrong. Girls like you need to obey, and that’s what I’ll do with you.” He pulled a huge knife from the back of his pants, showing it to Celine. “See? Now you begin to realize that I am right. Soon you will understand that I’m just trying to make you a better person.”

Henry managed to fix the electrical system but being an old building it would still take a few more minutes to start working. “I have to convince her to leave this hole.” He murmured grinning before heading to the door. He tried opening but it was closed and he didn’t remember closing it. “What the hell…?” He pushed it several times but it seemed like something was blocking it.

“If you touch me, you’ll regret it, Colin.” But he burst out laughing. “What is so funny? You’re just a madman, and I’m glad I dumped you.” That infuriated him even more. “Celine, you are just so brave because you think your knight in shining armor will come to your rescue, but he will not. I cut the lights and made sure to wait because I knew he would go downstairs to the basement to investigate what happened.” Celine didn’t like the conversation they were maintaining. “He wants to be the perfect man but he’ll soon realize the mistake he has made by leaving you alone.”

“Are you going to kill me, Colin?” She asked, challenging him. “You do not have the guts for it!” She hissed through clenched teeth. “And if you do, if by some miracle you gather the necessary courage and kill me, he will chase you until he tears your head off your shoulders. But not before making you live a hell for killing me. Then you will know the suffering firsthand, and I promise you that Henry won’t disappoint you.”

“Whore!” He hit her again, harder this time.

Henry kicked the door several times, and on one of those occasions he heard something moving on the other side. A piece of furniture, perhaps, that had fallen to the floor. “Okay, I have to get out of here.” He kicked the door several times, hearing more and more noises, until it finally opened enough to be able to push the rest of the things away with his hands.

“I’m going to kill you, bitch! I promise!” He lunged at her with the knife and Celine tried defending herself. “AHHHHHH!” She shrieked when feeling the steel cutting through the skin of her arms. “Shout for me! SHOUT!”

“GO TO HELL!” She hit him with the knee against his groin, pushing him back far enough to get to her feet. “Do not come closer or I swear I’ll kill you, Colin. I’m serious.” She threatened.

“And how will you do it?” He asked laughing.

“I’ll do it for her.”

“You!” Colin yelled but he had no chance hitting him. “I’ll kill you too!” Henry grabbed him and disarmed him in less than a second. He punched him in the face several times until he started bleeding from his nose and mouth. “Go now, Colin, or you will regret it.” But he did not listen, he was so furious that he was barely able to react to what was happening around him.

“Colin, listen for once and get out of here!” Celine yelled. “Be intelligent and do what you should.”

“YOU DO NOT GIVE ME ORDERS, BITCH!” He ran to her picking up the knife but he never reached for her. Henry grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, knocking him to the ground, and there he hit him until he stopped moving.

“Henry, don’t kill him!” He pulled away from Colin, standing and walking toward Celine. “You okay? Did he hurt you?” She showed him the arms and Henry examined them carefully. “They’re superficial but I still have to heal them to avoid infections.” The young woman nodded and waited for him to return from the bathroom. He cured the wounds and bandaged her to prevent further damage.

“Is he alive?”

Henry bent down and checked his pulse. He breathed but with difficulty. “Yeah, although there was not my intention for him to survive.”

“It’s better that way, Henry. I don’t want problems and we would have them if he had died.”

“I know. Pick up your things, you come with me.”

Celine did not hesitate. “Okay.” She ran to her room and looked for the largest backpack she owned. She filled it with her clothes, without folding them, and then walked into the bathroom to do the same with everything there was. She looked at herself in the mirror and her face was a mess. Her cheek was beginning to swell and it hurt a lot. Filling the sink with water she wet her whole face in a vain attempt to feel better, but it didn’t work out.

“Celine, are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Come on.” He grabbed her backpack and got her out of the apartment.

“Where is Colin? Is he gone?”

“No, he was still unconscious. I’ve taken him downstairs and locked him inside the maintenance closet. Someone will find him in the morning.” They left the apartment and went downstairs quickly. “You’re going to stay with me, Celine, because I don’t want you to be here alone, okay?”

“Yes.” She broke down crying and Henry dropped the backpack to hug her. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have opened the door without asking first. If I hadn’t been so stupid…” She said sobbing. “It’s not your fault, my dear. That man is crazy and he’s lucky to be alive.”

&&&

Celine was alone in Henry’s bathroom, with the hot water running down her back, and barely moving. The wounds on her arms hurt a lot but what hurt the most was not being able to defend herself against Colin when she had the chance. She had always believed to be a strong woman but when the time came she was barely able to react. And if it hadn’t been for Henry…

“Celine, would you like some tea?”

She sobbed but said yes. Closing the water she wrapped herself in the bathrobe Henry had bought for her. It was soft and warm and made her feel a little better. At least until looking at herself in the mirror and saw the cuts in her arms. That sank her a bit, but above all pissed her off so much that she broke down crying.

He could hear her crying at the other side of the door and felt the need to go in search of Colin and beat him to death. He had been so close to doing it, but deep down he realized Celine was right not to have killed him.

“Hi.” She said while walking towards Henry. “Is the tea ready or do you need a hand?” He smiled at her but she didn’t return it. “It’s okay. I have it all under control. At least, I think so.” He washed his hands in the sink and that’s when she saw the marks. “Oh my God! Your hands…” She grabbed them to check them. “You are injured. I’m sorry, I haven’t noticed before. I’m a terrible person thinking only of me and…”

“Celine, stop!” He snapped.

Neither spoke a word, but the tension seemed about to explode. Henry tried staying calm while Celine wanted to avoid talking about what happened. “You need to calm down a bit and then we can talk about everything you want, okay?”

“Okay.”

The tea tasted delicious on her tongue, and it even made her feel a little better. “I can’t believe he was willing to kill me. It was so…shocking. And the things he said…God, it was like listening to a madman.” She began saying calmer. “We didn’t date for a long time but I thought I knew him. Obviously I was wrong, and now I feel like a fool.” She exhaled, looking inside her teacup. “May I tell you anything? Or confess anything?” He nodded. “A part of me wished you had killed Colin, got rid of him. It would have been the easiest way to solve the problem and continue with our lives.”

He remained silent until a question broke through his mind. “What made you change your mind?” She looked at him, hesitating. “Tell me.” Celine did not want to look even stupider. “Killing Colin would have been easy, but you no longer kill anyone, and I didn’t want you to do it for me.” She grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips. “I love you too much, Henry, to lose you. And I know that’s exactly what would have happened if you had done it.”

“Killing him wouldn’t have changed anything between us.”

&&&

That night, while Henry and Celine were resting in his apartment, Colin managed to leave the building with some difficult and walk to his home. His clothes were dirty and covered in blood, and his whole body ached. He gave Celine a good beating but couldn’t complete his plan.

It was almost three in the morning and the streets were deserted. Colin was freezing by the time he got home. He flopped down onto the couch and used his cell phone to send a ton of hurtful and cruel messages to Celine, waiting for her to reply. Of course she did not, but that didn’t stop him. He was going to turn her life into a nightmare until she saw the light, as he used to say.

&&&

“I need to do something about the whole situation with Colin before it’s too late, don’t you think?” She asked, looking at him. “A restraining order is not going to keep working, so I have to think about something else.”

“You only need to ask.”

Celine chuckled. “I know you’re trying to help me, Henry, and I love you for it, but you don’t do those things anymore.” He caught her in his arms, sitting her down on his lap. “I am offering myself for it, and then we would have a happy life together.”

“I’ll think about it.” She said, kissing him on the cheek. “But not tonight.” They relaxed together on the couch, just enjoying each other’s company. Celine felt safe and loved and for her that feeling had no price. “Do you believe I should go to the police again? To show them this.” She added indicating her arms.

“You won’t get scars.” She chuckled. “I don’t care about the scars, I know eventually they will disappear. But I don’t want Colin to interfere with us. If this continues then I’ll need to find a solution.” Celine’s phone began vibrating non-stop on the coffee table. “What now?” After reading and listening to all the messages, she allowed Henry to do the same. “I mean, what the hell is wrong with him?” She asked softly, sobbing slightly. “Is his life so boring that he has to torment me? Seriously?”

“I will take care of this, Celine, at least what you allow me to, but this has to end.” He said very seriously. “I’m done, Celine.”

She panicked. “What do you mean? Are you abandoning Scotland? Are you…are you abandoning me?” Her whole world was about to be shattered. “Celine, look at me. I meant Colin, not you. I will not allow him anything else, Celine, I hope you understand.”

“I do.” She whispered. “Promise me that you’ll love me forever.”

“Don’t even doubt it.”


End file.
